The Cage 2: The Hunt
by Alex McM
Summary: Rukia thought it was all over. She was no longer trapped in the nightmarish prison, she was safe...but it seems that the conspiracy is not over. Kisuke was only a pawn, now the true mastermind is in town and he has made plans for the girl who escaped.
1. No Happy Ending

_**The Cage 2: The Hunt**_

Yes, it is finally here! The sequel to 'the cage'. Please review as soon as possible. Chapters may take a while but be patient.

**1. No Happy Ending**

The dark veil that night cast over the world had only just settled. The world relaxed and so did the humans who inhabited it.

Rukia rested her head against the soft pillow. Her troubles had ended. Life was finally normal for her. She had a boyfriend, a job, a house and a life without strife. She was happy. She had endured so much in the events only two months ago. But that time was long past. All was well, her worries long gone. Now her biggest concern was waking up earlier for work.

Her head sank deep into the soft pillow and her eyes drifted shut. She deserved time to relax. Her body shut down as she slowly went to sleep.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI!! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!!"

The sound was so loud it made the windows rattle. A loud humming was coming from outside. Rukia crept over to the window and looked out. The street was filled with marked police cars, armed patrolmen scurrying out. A helicopter was hovering over her house, a search-light flashing in random places. The blinding light beam hit her in the face and she fell back onto her bed, grasping her eyes.

More screaming and yelling. Something thudded loudly downstairs, the sound of splintering wood. Rukia shrieked as she huddled under the covers, drawing them over her whole body in a feeble attempt to hide herself. She hid under the blanket, hoping she would be in another world, away from these men and their strange raid.

Her bedroom door whined as it's hinges split apart from the thunderous hit it took. A group of armed soldiers burst in and they immediately tore the blanket apart. She tried to leap away but she had already been ensnared in the huge, bulky arms of the armed men. They dragged her by her arms, her legs kicking about madly.

The stairs hurt. Her back and tail bone smashed into each step as she was roughly dragged down. One of the soldiers said something, but his words were garbled as if in another language. Rukia soon realized that she was lapsing in and out of consciousness. She had been so shocked that she was passing out.

"Wake up!" One of her captors growled clearly. He thrust her face into the wall and she wailed helplessly. He chuckled and then threw her outside onto the front lawn.

The police were everywhere! The helicopter still soared over them, the spotlight had been turned off now.

_What is going on here?! Why are these people here?!_

"What do you want with me?! Why are you here?!" Rukia screamed at the nearest man. He pointed his large combat rifle at her and she leaned back away from the barrel of the intimidating weapon.

"You are under arrest for the murders of twenty-four citizens from Karakura Hospital!"

Her gaze drifted over to a group of men digging a hole in her yard. While the hole was being dug out, dead bodies were being thrown in. One of the faces looked familiar...it was a man she had tried to save during the siege on Karakura hospital.

"What?! I didn't kill these people!! This is all a mistake!" Rukia shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The shadows nearby shifted. Rukia instantly focused on him. The darkness outside made it nearly impossible to see anything, but she could just make out a man with spiky hair. His build and hairstyle were easily recognisable. "No! No!!"

"We meet again Miss Kuchiki." The man said. "Do you recognise me?"

"No! It can't be!! Why, Ichigo why?!" Rukia threw herself forward but two guns poked her stomach and made her move back. Tears flew from Rukia's eyes. "I thought you loved me!! Why would you do this?!

"Ichigo? My, my...you don't remember, do you..." He stepped into a patch of light and his face was revealed. It was Ichigo in every way...except for his hair which was black as coal.

"Wha...what?" Rukia just stared at the man. His identity was not readily apparent in her memory.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki. You don't have to remember right away, because you'll have lots of time to think while you rot in prison!" A twisted smile crept across his face.

Rukia dropped to her knees. Her strength left her. She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to control herself, but failed. She looked to the sky and screamed.

"!!!!"

*****

TWO HOURS LATER

Rukia yelped as she landed on something soft. She was dreaming that she had been thrown into the pit of corpses. Her eyes flew open and she looked at a torn seat beneath her. She looked around dazedly and saw an armed guard slide into the drivers seat at the front of the long vehicle. It wasn't a limousine, so it could only be one thing...a bus, a prison transport to be specific.

Rukia sank into the seat and looked around. She was the only one on the bus. The strange man she had met was standing outside, waving and smiling broadly. Rukia realized she was still dressed in her nightie, which cut off on her thighs, revealing most of the flesh on her leg. A cold breeze made her skin crawl. She was barely covered by her attire and it was unusually freezing in the cabin. She called out to the driver and the man nodded without turning his head.

"Um excuse me...Can I go get changed?" She asked.

"Hell no!" The man answered abruptly. "You don't get to wear a freaking ball gown where you're going! Now shut up and sit down!!"

Rukia sighed and gazed out the window again. Someone was leaning against the side of the bus, his arm outstretched. She noticed his digital watch and studied the time. It was nearly midnight. It had been ten o'clock when she was about to go to sleep and was interrupted.

"Um...excuse me again." She called out. The driver grunted deeply and turned to her.

"What?"

"Why am I still here? It's been two hours since you burst into my house."

"You passed out. The boss said to wait until you recover."

"Oh..." Rukia looked away. "One more question."

"I swear to god-" The driver stopped himself from finishing the sentence. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?!" Rukia pleaded.

"Secret. Now shut up!"

"Answer me!!" Rukia rose to her feet and dashed to the front of the bus. Her fist drew back but everything went white and she fell over before she could throw a punch.

She woke up again a few moment later. Her hand was bandaged up and she was still lying on the floor of the bus, only this time, a dozen armed men sat nearby. Each large weapon had it's sights trained on her. She stared at her bandaged hand and it took a few seconds to guess what had happened.

_They shot me!_

Someone laughed behind her and she rolled around to see him. She caught onto the fact that he had been ogling her exposed panties while she was laying there. Her face went red and she sat on the nearest seat, thankfully away from the armed guards.

"Nice style girlie! I would have taken a picture, but I left my camera at home! Ha ha ha!!" The men around him laughed hysterically.

Rukia withdrew into herself, or at least tried to, but someone had slinked over to the seat behind her. His breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"You haven't aged a bit since I last saw you..." The voice was that of the man who looked like Ichigo. She whirled around to face him and almost screamed when she realised how identical he was with her partner. "Why are you so scared. You know me, you know where you are going, so it's nothing new!"

"Why are you doing this to me?! I have done nothing wrong! I am not a part of your illegal games!"

"Game? This is more than a game! People don't get killed in a game! Riots don't occur in a game, and innocent women aren't exploited in games!" He said the final part with a menacing tone. "I have a use for you..."

"Haven't I suffered enough?!"

"Apparently not." He answered quickly. "Now, as you know, You caused a prison breakout."

Rukia nodded reluctantly. Admitting the truth couldn't get her into any more trouble than she was already in.

"Well, we caught most of the escapee's. But..." He paused, making a concerned face. "Some of them were never found! We are sending you to find them, once we have gathered enough helpers."

"What?! You planted bodies in my yard and shot me and destroyed my house just get me to do a favour for you? Why didn't you just ask me?!" Rukia yelled.

"Because, I don't do things that way. I never taught my subordinates that either. Sadly, you killed them!"

"Killed them?" Rukia asked, eyes wide.

"Kisuke Urahara. An old friend of mine, recently deceased."

*****

KUROSAKI HOUSEHOLD

As the early morning sun sent rays of light through the open windows of the house, Ichigo slowly awoke. He squinted through the light and closed the curtains. His phone buzzed and began to dance on the bedside table. Ichigo picked up the device and opened the message.

~Am busy today. Cannot see you, sorry.~

A smiley face was inserted after the message. It was from Rukia's phone. Ichigo sighed and set the machine down before going downstairs. His family greeted him warmly, with smiles and hugs and idle small talk. Ichigo had not told them about his former criminal life. They had been receiving his money without a clue of where it came from...and it would stay that way.

An annoying sound interrupted the conversation they were having. Ichigo followed the source of the sound and found himself back in his room. His phone was jumping about making a loud buzzing sound again. Ichigo lifted the phone up and studied the screen. A small counter on the side of the screen said that he had ten messages.

Ichigo frowned in confusion and opened the first message.

~Can't see you all week. Am being relocated temporarily for work~

~Don't call me, I won't have my phone with me~

~Goodbye~

Ichigo re-read some of them. He couldn't help himself. He had to ring her up. He dialled Rukia's number and waited for a minute and a half waiting for her to pick up. She never did. With a loud curse, he threw the phone on his bed. He turned to leave when his phone rang again. Ichigo dived onto the phone.

"Rukia?!" He asked expectantly.

"No." A male voice replied. "I am one of her work friends. I just called to tell you that Rukia is being moved for a few months to a different town."

"What?! A whole month?!"

"Yeah, I know, it's a bit stupid. But the boss is a real hard-ass."

"So, why are you calling and not Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"The poor thing is too busy." A series of muffled yells were audible at the other end of the line.

"What's that? I hear yelling."

"Oh, some customer is angry about a wrong order or something. Moron. Oh, well, Rukia's taking care of it. So, um Rukia will see you soon. Bye." Ichigo hung up and stared out the window.

"I don't like this..."

*****

The black-haired Ichigo put the phone down and glared at Rukia. "You know it's rude to interrupt someone when they are talking!"

"You're lying to my boyfriend! You are just trying to cover up your sick little plan! But there are people who are out there who are still onto you!" Rukia yelled.

"You mean Isane? She won't find us. It took her years to track down Kisuke, and he was nothing compared to me. Besides...I have much planned for you..." The man smiled wickedly.

Rukia felt her hope diminish a little bit more.

_Someone...please save me!_


	2. Welcome Back

**2. Welcome back**

The great imposing gates of the Karakura maximum security prison loomed ahead. The huge black fence that obscured the sky and hid the sun. It was the gates to hell itself. Rukia felt her skin crawl as they neared the cursed prison.

"Don't worry, your friends are still here."

"What friends? That snake Urahara killed them all!" Rukia glared at the man who somehow knew her.

"Oh, well you can make new ones. I guarantee you will be spending quite a lot of time with them from now on." The black-haired clone of Ichigo rose from his seat and got off of the bus first. Rukia frowned.

One of the large guards lifted her by the throat and hurled her out of the door. She landed on her knee and pain blazed through it, making her unable to stand up. More guards filed out and formed a circle around her.

"Please! My leg, it hurts, can I just wait a second-" A large fist crashed into her face and she fell face first into the orange dirt. It tasted ashen in her mouth and she coughed most of it up, but some of it went down. She spluttered and crawled onto her knees, only to be kicked in the ribs. Blood spurted out of her mouth and flecked the ground beneath her, just as she collapsed into it. It felt like her ribs had been shattered by the blow and now every breath brought agony.

"Still a weak little kitten, eh Kuchiki?" The man knelt down and brushed back the dusty strands of hair from her face.

"Why?" It was all she could utter before passing out.

*****

NEARBY POLICE STATION

Isane read through a report about the Prisoner Trade case. It was her work in this that got her promoted. She wanted to thank Ichigo and Rukia for helping her. Without them, she would not only have not solved the case, but she would also be dead.

She picked up the phone and dialled Rukia's number. It rang eight times before it was answered.

"Hello?" It was a male voice that spoke.

"Oh, I must have the wrong number, unless this is Rukia Kuchiki's number?" She felt stupid.

"This is the right number. I'm just taking her calls while she's working."

"But she only works at a cafe? Why would she be so busy that she could not answer?" Isane asked, suspicions arising.

"It's you isn't it, Isane?" The man asked.

"What? How do you know my-"

"Listen, and listen well! I have Rukia and soon enough, all of you will be pawns in my game! Do not even try to resist, you will only face fatal consequences!" He hung up.

Isane dropped the phone and ran off to find her co-worker, Unohana.

*****

The black haired man laughed. "If my assumptions are correct, she will inform her superiors and send a unit to this very prison. She will warrant a search and check everywhere...except she won't find who she is looking for." He cast his gaze down to Rukia, who was starting to wake up.

"Oh..." Rukia got on her hands and knees and was helped up by a guard.

"Come, we have not much time."

Rukia was led into the familiar building. She had no possessions to give, not even hope. She did not try to escape, she knew it was impossible. She knew where she would go next; she would go to the lockers where she would be 'cleaned'. She closed her eyes and still knew the way, but the guards made her turn in the opposite direction. "Where are we going?"

"To a new facility. This is one is not yet prepared for you, so you will spend some time in isolation."

She was led to a narrow corridor with the label: 'solitary confinement' above the door. She remembered the terrors of this place all too well. Thankfully, of the three members of this place, two were dead and the other one had escaped.

She was gently shoved inside a cell marked '0001503'. She had no idea whether the number meant anything, but took mental note of it. She sat down against the padded white wall and stared at the back of the door. Something was bolted over the window. It was shiny and black and resembled a screen of sorts.

Meanwhile, outside, Isane had parked her marked car outside the facility. She and Unohana both got out and stared at the intimidating large prison. Isane stroked the holster at the left side of her hip. She had a faint idea that it would be needed for where she was going.

They approached the gate and pressed the buzzer. A clunky mechanical voice responded.

"State your business and you names."

"Isane Kotetsu, Karakura police force. We have a search warrant for this building regarding a missing person's case!"

"Missing persons? What makes you think they would be here? This is a prison, not a shopping mall." The mechanical voice yelled. It made the speakers crackle.

"Resistance will only make you more suspicious." Unohana muttered.

"Very well, waste your time." The mechanical voice replied. The gates clicked and slowly drew apart, letting them in. Isane stared at the ground. Not too long ago, the wet mud was soaked in the blood of criminals...and the inmates. She frowned. She did not want to come here, but it was necessary. She walked to the door which was opened for her by a familiar friend.

"Hi Isane, what's up?" Kiyone asked cheerfully. Her blonde hair bounced about as she tilted her head.

"I have a hunch that Rukia is here." Isane said coldly.

"I never saw her..." Kiyone looked to the floor with a confused expression. "Oh well, it couldn't hurt! But...Urahara is no longer here. All of his croneys are dead too. Why would you suspect the new owner?"

"Because it was my understanding that this place would be demolished after the incident. Instead, a new manager was shipped in only days after the court case. I think something suspicious is going on. The prisoner trade is no longer an issue, but...I don't know...I have a bad feeling!" Isane's eyes darted about, frantically searching.

"I hope you're wrong! This new guy seems so nice! He reminds me of Ichigo as well."

"Ichigo?"

"When you see him, you'll know!" Kiyone winked and then sat down at a computer and began typing up something. Isane ignored her and walked past the main office to where Byakuya's office was. Now the door was unmarked. It was opened slightly. A man with spiky black hair was sitting facing away from her. She knocked lightly and he spun around on his chair. He _was _Ichigo! Kiyone was right. He looked exactly the same, except for his hair colour.

"Hello...Mr..."

"My name is not of importance. Now what would a young woman like yourself want from a prison owner?"

"I...I have a search warrant." This mans calmness was throwing her off-course. "I have reason to believe someone is being held captive here."

"My, that is just awful! Who would do such a thing?! Do you suspect one of my guards has..." He trailed off. "This is news to me, but I'm glad to help in any way I can!"

Isane cleared her throat. "Well, um...I'd like to start the search in the solitary confinement cells, if you don't mind?"

"No, its fine with me, just don't go in the cells, we only have one person, but he's crazy! Open the door and he'd bite your throat and kill ya!" The man drew his thumb across his throat and laughed. "It's quite scary, but a man of my position has to try and conquer such fears." He led Isane to the isolation cells. The hall was white walled and seemed to stretch on far longer than it actually did. She passed row after row of empty cells.

"They are all empty, have the prisoners been behaving well?" Isane asked.

"No. The riots a while ago, some moron opened the cells. They got out and had to be stopped by force. It's a shame, but it had to be done."

"You had them all killed?" Isane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not me, the old manager. Some old coot...Yammamoto or something. He's apparently disappeared over seas and hasn't been heard of ever since. "The man smiled as they stopped outside the next cell. "This is our only resident. He doesn't respond to anyone, so questions would be a waste of breath."

"Why won't he answer?" Isane asked, curious.

"I'm not sure. We've had a psychologist come see him, but because no questions could be answered, he couldn't rule anything out."

"I see..." Isane stared at the man who ran around the cell, growling like some kind of animal. She stepped forward and placed a hand on the glass, but then the man ran up to the window and bashed his face against it. Isane screamed and jumped back.

"We should move on. He's rather reckless when he has an audience." The man sighed and led her to the last row of cells. They were empty too. They then came back the way they came and checked the offices.

She went through all the drawers and found nothing but endless paperwork about the prisoner deaths from the riots. She left and met Unohana in the main office.

"There's nothing here. We were wrong to suspect you sir."

"No problem. I hope you find you're missing person."

"Could we have your name please sir?" Unohana took out a notepad.

"My name, fine. If you must know, its Ganju Shiba." The man smiled broadly and waved as the officers left. When the car drove off, he laughed hysterically. "They actually bought it! How stupid!"

"Sir, you told us all that as your name." A secretary said.

"It is, my dear...for now." The man apparently known as Ganju replied. He grinned wickedly and returned to his office.

*****

Rukia lay awake all night. She could not relax at all. She stared at the white padded ceiling for several hours before her eyes began to drift close.

_"Rukia...You must do something for me..." A man was talking to her, but she could not see him, it was so dark and they were in the middle of a forest. Tree branches covered his face. _

_"But...I can't!" Rukia cried._

_"Do it! If not, then we'll both be killed!" The man shook her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. _

The memory stopped there, but then another began.

_Rukia was kneeling beside a man. He was lying face down. Pouring rain had messed up his hair so that it was an unrecognisable mess. "No..." She whispered. She rolled him over and began to resuscitate him. His hair had flopped all over his face. She brushed aside the strands near his mouth and she gave mouth-to-mouth. She pressed down on his chest and her hands came away red. His chest was bleeding profusely. She screamed at him to keep breathing, but he had stopped long ago._

_"No!! Come back K-"_

Rukia shot up in her cushioned bed, her heart pounding.

Confusion and mystery now plague the prison and those involved. What is 'Ganju's' real name? What has he got in store for Rukia? Will Isane find her? wait and see in the next chapter!

Please review!!


	3. Chaos Unravelling

**3. Chaos Unravelling**

Chad took a sip at the glass of lager. He was in the pub he and Ichigo used to frequent. The nostalgic feeling made him happy. It reminded him of the life before all the troubles. Unfortunately, since the incident he had strayed apart from the others. He had watched the news reports about the siege on the hospital and he had called Ichigo a few days later, but other than that, he had made no contact.

Chad watched a girl with chestnut brown hair fiddling with some bottles, making a sad attempt at some kind of cocktail. She looked unsure of herself, but smiled confidently as she handed the drink to a burly man at the bar. She then bounded down to Chad.

"Hi Orihime." He said.

"Hey Chad! How are you?"

"Good. It's been great to not have to worry about anything anymore..." Chad looked off into the distance.

"So, have you heard from Ichigo lately?" Orihime asked, leaning over the counter.

"No, have you?"

"No, it's strange. I have a bad feeling for some reason..."

"Maybe you're coming down with something?" Chad suggested, but Orihime laughed.

"No, not like that! I mean...I think something terrible is going to happen..." She frowned and looked down at her hands.

"What do you think it could be?" Chad pressed on.

"Well, I think something bad might have happened to Rukia. I rang her today and some guy answered saying she was busy working, but she's never that busy! She only works at a cafe. Also, she wasn't home at all last night. I dropped by to see how she was going and she was out. I asked the neighbours and they said she just left...but they seemed to be covering up something..." Orihime grasped her chin.

"You sound like a cop when you talk like that." Chad commented and Orihime giggled.

"Well, I am kind of nosey. I'd probably make a good cop."

"Maybe you could ask Isane if you could be her assistant or something. It would pay better than a bar-maid." Chad waved a hand at her apron which had the pubs logo on it.

"Yeah...I should call her right now!" She took out a mobile phone and dialled the number of the police-woman. She waited patiently until someone picked up.

#Hello?#

"Hi Isane, it's me Orihime!"

#Oh, how are you? We haven't talked in ages.#

"Well, I was thinking...are there any positions vacant at your station?"

#Huh? Why do you care?#

"Well, I want to be a cop. You see, me and Chad were talking about this strange thing happening with Rukia and we-"

#Rukia? Do you know where she is?!# Isane sounded very concerned.

"No, it just seems like she's disappeared. Do you know anything about it?"

#I tried to contact Rukia but instead, some guy threatened me. He said something about a game and that we were all pawns. He already has her held somewhere...I've checked the prison but there was nothing suspicious there...that means it could be almost anyone!#

"No...Is Rukia safe?"

#For now probably, but things could get dangerous...Orihime, I want you to be careful. Whoever this guy is, I think he knows about everyone involved in the prison trade case. That means he would know about you, Chad, Ichigo, me, the guards at the prison...everyone. We have to be on our toes! We don't want to have a repeat of that whole incident!#

"O-Ok..." Orihime's eyes had narrowed.

#Let's meet up somewhere. Try and contact Ichigo and bring him to the station at six o'clock. We'll discuss things further there. And remember, be careful, they could be watching us right now!# Isane hung up leaving Orihime to just stare at the walls in silent, paralysed fear.

"Orihime, what was that all about?!" Chad asked, his wide eyes visible through his moppish brown locks.

"We have to go to the station at six. Isane found out that Rukia is being held hostage somewhere, and that the person responsible wants all of us too!" Orihime began to hyperventilate. Chad rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"It's okay Inoue...It's okay. You're going o be alright!"

"This shit isn't supposed to be happening!! We were done with it! Urahara is dead! The prison is under new ownership, those bad people were all killed! Why is there still someone out there who hates us so much?! Why does the world conspire against us?!" Orihime's eyes were cloudy. Tears flowed freely from them and she buried her head in her hands.

"Inoue..."

"I can't take it anymore!! I can't live like this! If someone wants to kill me then why can't he just go ahead and do it! Why does he have to pour salt in the wounds and stalk us and abduct us and..." She trailed off and wailed. Chad looked around at the curious gazes of the bar patrons. He sighed and picked up Orihime, carrying her out of the pub and into his car. He placed her in the passenger seat and then studied his watch. It was twelve thirty.

*****

The prison managed sat in his office, reading over some papers. They were all in a yellow folder. He shuffled through them and glared at the faces. They were files on the staff at the prison. He read the names in his head.

_Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyouraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kiyone Kotetsu...Your presence could cause problems...I need to deal with you before I proceed with things, but that means I need new staff...Damn! Having to manage the prison and this whole program at the same time is such a trial. _

He brushed a hand through his spiky black hair and sighed. "If only so many weren't killed in the accident, I would have someone to take over things here, but Yammamoto had to run off and leave me in this mess. He deserved to die! The spineless old skeleton was worthless to me anyway!" The man known as Ganju growled and threw the file onto his desk.

"Sir, is something wrong?" A female voice asked.

"No, nothing...come in." The door opened and the blonde girl strolled in, a file in her hand. She handed it to him as she studied the office. The man stared at her. "What is it Kiyone?"

"Oh, um...It's just...Rukia is missing according to Isane. I thought maybe you would know something about it..."

"What are you insinuating?" The man struggled to retain his composure.

_Dammit! She knows already! I can't wait any longer!_

"Sorry Kiyone, it's just that I've been buried in paperwork and it's been getting to me. Say, you wouldn't mind doing some of it for me while I go get a coffee would you?" He rose from his desk and signalled for her to sit down. She hesitated, but eventually sat on his chair, staring at the papers everywhere. "I'll be back in a minute okay." The man walked off.

Kiyone skimmed over the files and stopped at the yellow folder. She flicked through it and saw several pages; one of them was about her. It was a whole load of information about her. She frowned at it and read through it. The file had details about her family, where she lived, and her involvement with the incident a while ago and...A big red stamp reading 'Eliminate'.

"What the...?" She heard soft footsteps coming closer. She flicked through the other sheets and all had the eliminate stamp on them. Her hands began to shake and she dropped the file. She went on her hands and knees and gathered all the sheets. When she sat up again, the man strolled casually into the room with a mug full of dark liquid and a napkin. He walked up beside her and looked at the file.

"Hmm, so you found it huh? Oh well, it won't matter anyway. You can't escape." He spoke with a menacing tone. Kiyone turned to face him and he doused the napkin in the liquid and then pressed it over her nose and mouth. She tried to scream but it was muffled. She thrashed about, but her movements were getting sluggish. The strange smelling fluid was making her feel tired.

_This isn't coffee! What the hell is this?! He's drugging me!_

Kiyone's eyes began to drift shut, but before she passed out, she could see the man laughing.

*****

Rukia did the same thing she had been doing for the last several hours...stare blankly at the padded white walls. The dream last night had kept her awake for what seemed like years. She was still confused by the presence of a thin screen over the window to her cell. It was as if it was there to hide her being there...but that wouldn't be a surprise. This man...he was a snake in human disguise. Still, they had met before...but why, and how did it end? Why was he now her enemy?

Somebody tried to kill him...was it her? Was it someone else?! It was all a web of lies and mysteries that her sleep deprived brain was struggling to unravel.

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her sweaty black hair. This room got extremely hot during the day. It had no insulation or openings, so the same air just lingered over everything for hours on end. The only time the air escaped was when she was fed. They didn't let her go out, even to answer the call of nature. Instead they gave her a bucket. The odour would stay in the room for several hours until they took it and emptied it. This was hell, pure and simple.

No sleep, no dignity, no rights...Rukia was beginning to consider ending it all, but then her thoughts would stray to Ichigo and the others...She couldn't let them down like that. She had to fight! She had beaten Urahara, she could beat this man!

"Kuchiki, I have a new play mate for you." It was that bastards calm voice again. It was unnerving the way he could act so cool despite what he was doing. He reminded her of her own brother, the cruel monster she had to slay during her previous time here. He opened the door and hurled something wrapped in a blanket. It was a woman, her eyes were closed and she smelled of some kind of drug. Rukia just stared at her for a minute until recognising the face.

"Kiyone? What did you do to her?!" Rukia glared at the man who wore a big cheesy grin.

"I knocked her out and brought her here. You can entertain each other while you wait for the others to get sorted out.

"Sorted out for what?!" Rukia demanded.

"You're going to find those prisoners you allowed to escape...and bring them back!" He smirked as he slowly closed the door.

"Wait!"Rukia crawled to wards him, but the door slammed shut. She crawled back over to her friend and felt her forehead. It was cold. She sat beside her, watching her serene expression, hoping it would change soon. She looked as if she was dead right now and it was scaring her. Rukia felt paranoid, but this room heightened your emotions, it was almost torture.

Her train of thought shifted and she had another vision of her troubled past.

_"Hello mister um..." Rukia looked about anxiously for a moment, trying to remember this man's name._

_"Just call me captain for now. The real boss is on sick leave, so I pretty much run things here." He grinned confidently and led her to a desk. He read a note and then sighed. So, you have no experience in anything...You haven't had training...I don't want to sound like a prick, but why would I hire you?"_

_"Well..." Rukia trailed off. _

_"Anyway, you don't look suited to police work...you're too frail."_

_"What?!"_

_"Look at you, you probably wouldn't even be able to-" He leapt over the desk and hurled a fist at her. She merely stared at his bunched fist until it slammed into her stomach, hurling her across the room. The man smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but you just wouldn't fit in here. You need to be tough; you need to have claws and fangs to survive in this world."_

_"But..." Rukia struggled to get up, but she fell on her back._

_"I'm sorry for doing that...I'll make it up to you, how about I buy you a drink?" The man asked, his smile returning._

_"Are you asking me out? You just fucking punched me!" Rukia grasped her stomach and slowly got to her feet._

_"Come on, I feel really bad now. Please?" _

_"Fine! Just...let me sit down for a second..."_

"What the...?" Rukia snapped out of her dream. "He was a police chief? Wait...I never remember wanting to be a cop!" She yelled to no-one, but saying it out loud made her feel somewhat better.

_"Hello little sister."_ _Byakuya half smiled at his sisters approach. "Happy birthday little Rukia!" _

_"Nii-sama! Where's my present?" A much younger Rukia jumped at her brother's feet._

_"Ha ha. You must wait. Patience brings good fortune. You should act more adult, you're eight years old now." Byakuya acted completely different than he had in his last moments. _

_"I want to be police man like you!"_

_"Oh, I'm sure you'd make a great police-woman, but it's dangerous out there. I wouldn't want to see you hurt!"_

_"But Nii-sama will protect me!" Rukia hugged his leg and he patted her head._

_"Yes, Rukia...I will always protect you..."_

Rukia's eyes snapped open again. "Dammit! None of this makes any sense! Byakuya always hated me, and I never wanted to be a cop...Or...at least I thought so..." Rukia frowned and punched the padded wall. It felt like hitting a pillow. "Why can't I remember my past?! Why?!"

"Urrrrrggghh." the groan came from Kiyone. The blonde girl's eyelids were fluttering. She gazed wearily at Rukia. "Where..." She didn't finish the sentence, too tired to utter any more.

"You're in a cell...I have no idea what's going on, but we'll make it...somehow..." Rukia was unsure of herself, but if she didn't remain hopeful, she would never make it out of here alive.

"I...I...I'm going to...die..." Kiyone whispered painedly.

"What? No you're not. You're fine!"

"No...I...I found...his files..." Kiyone passed out again, leaving Rukia to be quickly overcome by curiosity.

*****

The black-haired mastermind sat on his chair, a semi-circle of his loyal minions around him.

"Soon...Her friends are already showing concern. They are on the move. We shall take a few more before proceeding, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." A man with grey hair and a scar on his chin bowed. The man beside him adjusted his thick-framed circular glasses.

"Kariya, Ugaki, I want you to take care of the rest of the guards that are not loyal to us. I want at least one of them alive, but if you must kill, then do so. Mabashi," The person in question was a boy with orange hair which covered half of his face. His small eyes showed a sadistic mind within. "You and Yoshi are to take care of those meddlesome police women. Throw them off of the trail, or capture them, your choice.

"Capture of confuse? Why can't we have fun?" Mabashi asked menacingly.

"Shut up Mabashi. You can butcher the fools once the job is over, just be patient." Yoshi, a woman with long green hair frowned at her comrade.

"Koga, see if you can take down that brute, Mr Yasutora."

"Yes, sir." The giant of a man bowed.

"Ryo, you can have Orihime. I don't think she'd be of any use, so just kill her." The leader waved his hand as if it were a trivial matter.

"I shall do as you ask, sir." Ryo muttered.

"Sawatari, I want you to manage the prison for a while...I'm going as well." The man grinned.

"What is it you are doing?" The old man, Sawatari cocked his head.

"I'm going after Ichigo!"

It seems that the mysterious man's thugs are ready to take down all that stands in their path, but will they succeed? Find out in the next chapter! I'm sorry it's taking so long to publish chapters, but I'm in the middle of writing about eight stories at once, so It's going a bit slow right now, but don't worry! I'll try and update a bit faster. In the meantime, why don't you write a review?

Please review! In case two times isn't enough...here it is again: **_Review!!_**


	4. Watch Your Back

**4. Watch Your Back**

It's been a while since the last update, sorry. Hopefully this will tide you over until the next chapter is done. Enjoy and review!

Ichigo stepped out of the taxi and glared at the police station. It had taken hours to drive here. By now everyone else would probably be here. He sighed and walked up to the front door. He knocked and waited.

Isane opened the door for him and let him in.

"Thanks' for coming. We're going to start the meeting now." Isane led him to a conference room where Orihime, Unohana and a young, weary looking boy sat on comfy chairs, sipping tea.

"Where's Chad?"

"He's not coming. I rang his phone and he didn't answer but a few minutes later he text me, said he was busy." Orihime frowned. "It's odd though. He's never busy..."

"Alright. As you know by now, all contact with Kuchiki Rukia has been diverted or cut off. She is missing and someone is holding her captive. All I know is that it's a man who knows about all of our involvement with Urahara."

"It was all over the news! It could be anybody!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes, it could. That means everyone is suspect. I checked the prison today, but it was clean, no suspicious circumstances or occurrences. That discovery has thrown us to the dogs. Our one suspicion has been cancelled, so now we have to start from scratch." Isane looked at her feet. "There is someone outside."

"What?!" Orihime gasped.

"I heard footsteps. Someone's been circling the building." Isane walked over to her desk and took out a handgun. "This time I'm prepared!"

Everyone watched in silence as she stepped outside. The footsteps were suddenly very loud, but they were coming from two directions at once.

"There are two assailants!" Unohana unholstered her gun and ran outside. The others followed, unarmed. "Can you see them?"

"They must have run off." Isane put her gun away. "Damn! Whoever is doing this is spying on us!"

"That's good police work, Officer Kotetsu." A rough female voice came from above.

"They're all here! Let's just kill the whole lot!" Another voice, this time male called from the rooftops.

"They're on the roof!" Isane fired into the ceiling above her and overheard chuckling.

"Very perceptive, aren't you. No wonder you caught Urahara."

"So you know about all that huh?" Isane scanned the roof-top and noticed a flicker of green. She fired and in a blur of movement, something leapt down at her feet, only to roundhouse kick her in the jaw. Isane fell back and the others pounced. The attacker nimbly manoeuvred away from the others and returned to her roost on top of the station.

"I thought we were going to talk before we had to fight." The woman muttered. "An extra tip, shooting hair will do nothing." She laughed manically.

"Who are you?!" Ichigo roared as he lifted Isane into a seated position.

"We are the ones responsible for Miss Kuchiki's mysterious absence." The woman grinned menacingly.

"Where is she?! Tell me or I'll kill you!!" Ichigo got to his feet and began trying to scale the wall of the police station. The woman laughed mockingly. "Tell me or I'll tear every hair from your head!" Ichigo swung over the roof and dragged his body up. He got on his knees before the woman booted him in the ribs.

"I don't want to kill you. You are of no importance to me." the woman stepped over him and jumped down to face Isane again. "I am leaving for now, but know this...when next we meet, your life is over!" the woman then ran off. Unohana was already starting up the engine of her car when the woman was talking. Isane jumped into the driver's seat and they drove after her, leaving their friends behind.

Orihime, called out to Ichigo to see if he was alright and Ichigo slowly descended down to her.

"Who were they?"

"I don't know, but they are the ones who took Rukia! We have to find them!" Ichigo fell to his knees.

"You need to rest. I'll drop you off back home, ok?" Orihime did not wait for a response, already dragging Ichigo to a little white car.

"When did you learn to drive?" Ichigo asked weakly.

"I got my L's last week!" Orihime beamed. She placed Ichigo in the passenger seat and then fumbled around with a set of keys. "Which one was it?" She asked herself. She tried seven keys before one fit into the little hole. The engine rumbled into life and they began the slow, laborious drive home.

In a green sedan two blocks away, Ryo watched silently. He grinned and started his own car, engaging in a subtle pursuit.

*****

Yoshi ran full tilt, outrunning the car. She was a superb athlete and she could run for a long time at great speeds. It was the one of the main reasons she was picked by Kaien as a guard. She could chase down an escapee or escape them herself. Even if she couldn't run, she had mastered martial arts and was quite the gymnast too. She was a worthy adversary.

The car began to gain speed. Yoshi cursed and leapt over a garden hedge before entering the yard and leaping over the back fence into another yard. The car came to a complete stop and both police-women glared at the spot where their suspect had been before vanishing.

"She escaped. Don't worry, we'll find her soon." Unohana turned the car around and drove back to the station...where Mabashi was still waiting.

*****

Rukia stared at the ceiling. Her mind was playing tricks on her now. Every few minutes she would start seeing shapes in the blank walls. The shapes would then form into familiar beings. She would reach out for them, but then they would break apart and disappear. She sighed and closed her eyes, only to relive the broken memories of her encounter with the strange man. She couldn't bear to witness the visions again, so she slipped off of the hard white mattress and checked on Kiyone. She was still unconscious.

Rukia felt her forehead and then sat beside her, watching her. Kiyone's eyelids fluttered and she rolled over to face her companion.

"Rukia..."

"It's okay. You're fine." Kiyone smiled at that and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm scared."

"Me too." Rukia admitted. She suddenly remembered the files she had mentioned before passing out. "Kiyone, you said something earlier about some files..."

Kiyone's face darkened. "I don't want to talk about it." Her tone was slightly menacing and Rukia let it drop, not wanting to anger her. She leaned back against the side of the mattress and sighed.

"What do we do?" Rukia asked.

"Wait for him to kill us, or be rescued, but I have my doubts about the second one." Kiyone frowned. "That guy...He acts like he knows you...did you ever...?"

Rukia looked to the floor. "I think I went out with him once...my memory is fuzzy, but I went on a date with him and...Well, I don't know what happened, but I ended up cradling him after he was stabbed."

"Stabbed?! By who?"

"I don't know. The whole night is a jumble of memories. I've been trying to piece it together but...I can't tell if anything is real or not." Rukia wiped a tear from her cheek and glared at the door. "I think he used to be a cop."

"Really? Then why is he prison manager/psychopath?" Kiyone asked.

"Again, I'm not even sure if he was, or it was just a dream...this room messes with your mind. I don't know how the real prisoners can survive in here..." Rukia wiped another tear away and cursed.

"It's okay, you can cry. I don't care." Kiyone said reassuringly. "I'd cry if I was in your position too."

"No, if I cry I'm just giving this bastard exactly what he wants! I can't let him get the better of me!" Rukia said bravely, though the second she finished; she broke down, weeping hysterically. Kiyone hugged her in a feeble attempt to make her feel better.

"We'll get out of here. I promise." Kiyone whispered the words.

Rukia's eyes widened.

_Byakuya patted Rukia's head. "I will always protect you...I promise."_

Rukia cried louder and continued sobbing for the rest of the night.

*****

In the kitchen of Chad's house, a large man washed his hands in the sink. The white porcelain was now stained crimson as the blood was rinsed off of his hands. Koga turned back to the corpse sprawled on the floor. The fight had been vicious, but he had gotten the better of his foe by clawing out his throat. Chad had died in agony, but at least he died, or so Koga had thought...But now he was having second thoughts.

"I have taken another life...Can I really go on like this, killing for nothing. Is Kaien-Dono really what he says he is? Well, the job is done. I have done my duty, now I have no more part to play in his game. I shall resign tomorrow." Koga dried his hands on a tea-towel and stepped over the other giant's corpse, gazing into Chards wide, glazed eyes as he passed.

*****

Orihime parked her car outside of her apartment. She had dropped Ichigo off just a few minutes ago. She was concerned about him, but Ichigo was tough. He'd make it through anything. Orihime headed into the front room. As she ascended the stairs, she heard the front door open. She was too tired to check who it was and just kept going up. She fumbled around with her keys and poked them at the doorhandle, missing the lock.

"Geez! It's as if I'm drunk. I haven't even had a drink yet!" Orihime stuck the key in the lock this time and turned slowly. She heard footsteps on the stairs as she headed in. She wandered over to the kitchen and stuck her head into the fridge, taking out a bottle of wine. She giggled took the whole bottle to her bedroom.

She yawned and took a long gulp of wine straight from the bottle. She wiped her lips and laughed. "Ooh, that's perfect!" Orihime unbuttoned her shirt and slid out of her skirt before getting into the bed. She took another extended sip and then placed the bottle on her bedside table. She drifted off almost instantly, just before her bedroom door was pushed open and an intruder slipped inside.

Ryo stroked his goatee and grinned wickedly at his prey. "Thank you Kaien-Dono...I will enjoy this!" He chuckled before approaching the side of the bed.

Wake up Orihime!! What does Ryo have in store for his unfortunate victim? Will anyone else succumb to the same fate as Chad? What does kaien plan to do with Ichigo? find out in the next chapter!!

Please review!!


	5. Surprise Attack

**Surprise Attack**

Sorry I haven't been updating very often, but the lack of reviews has been a little disheartening and it's been making me feel like this story is not getting read at all. If you are reading please review!

Ichigo gazed at the walls of his bedroom. The strange guests at the police station had haunted his thoughts. They were behind Rukia's abduction, or at the very least played some part in it. The whole situation was messing with his mind. He kept thinking of Rukia, alone and scared, trapped in a dull little room. He had the horrid vision again and he shook his head to discard it.

He sighed and walked down to see his family. Their simple existence gave him some comfort, so long as they never knew what he had done...

He would never tell them. As far as they knew, he had disappeared for a simple job in another town; they never knew he had once been a thief for hire and a murderer. The whole business with the Cage had been hidden from them and they never found out too much. They would ask questions every now and then, but he would just give them a new ball of lies to work through. He had deceived them so much it was getting harder and harder to remember what his false life was and what his real life was.

He trudged down the stairs and snuck into the living room. It was late and Yuzu and Karin were sleeping soundly on the couch, wrapped around their father who was watching an action movie with the volume turned down low. He grinned as Ichigo approached.

"Hey son. Why don't you watch a movie with your old man?"

"Sure." Ichigo sank into the couch and pretended to be drawn into the movie. In all seriousness, he was still thinking about Rukia. He decided to take his mind off of it by starting a conversation. He chuckled and glanced over at Isshin. "You know, I miss just winding down with you guys..."

"Well, you quit that 'job' a fair while ago, didn't you?" Isshin raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"What's with the look?" Ichigo said defensively.

"I haven't forgotten Ichigo. I'm not as dumb as I may seem." Ichigo cocked his head and his father closed his eyes. "I remember when those men barged in and threatened to kill us all, just to find you..."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of job would end up with armed men hunting you down? That doesn't happen to a trolley boy."

Ichigo looked down at his hands. "Look dad..."

"No more lies. I know you were doing something to earn all that money. I only took it because I needed to help the kids, but I always would lay awake at night wondering what you were doing...It's about time you told me."

Ichigo sighed. "You know the whole thing about Kisuke Urahara?"

"You made sure we didn't go to the court cases, but yeah, I heard he sold prisoners to that facility, the Cage."

"Well, Urahara hired people to enact crimes for a cash reward...that was how he caught his victims, well at least for a while. Anyway, he hired me to rob places in exchange for a cut of the earnings..." Ichigo bowed his head and cradled his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry...I just wanted you guys to have a home..."

"It's okay Ichigo...I know what you did was wrong, but it went to a good cause..." Isshin patted his son on the back in a feeble effort to console him.

"He paid us more and more to rob, kill and destroy...I wanted to stop, but the police caught on and we were tricked into continuing with the job. He said he would tell the police everything if we failed, so we did his dirty work." Ichigo stopped to wipe away a few stray tears.

"That bastard." Isshin muttered. "I'm glad he's rotting in a hole!"

"But...If he never set me up, then I never would have gotten that money and you would be living on the street...And also...I never would have met Rukia..." Ichigo wept at the thought of his true love being held captive again. It brought back memories of his lowest point in life, when he started the whole mess. The knife he planted in her pocket to save his own skin. He obeyed Urahara for fear of his own safety, completely overlooking the fact he was framing an innocent girl. It would haunt him forever...Constantly gnawing at the back of his mind, reminding him day and night of the crimes he committed, the deeds that most men would die for...

His distraction was seemingly obvious to his father, who was now shaking him.

"Ichigo, I thought you were having a stroke or something! What the hell were you doing?"

"Sorry...I'm just, thinking..." Ichigo looked off.

"It's about that girl, isn't it?" Isshin pressed. Ichigo stared at him in shock. "I overheard your friend when she dropped you off."

"Really? How much?"

"Even when she asked to come in and you rejected her." Isshin suppressed his smile, though it was obvious that he wanted to. "Ichigo, if you are in trouble, you can't push your friends aside. They can help you, and you can help them."

"I know...but..."

"What?"

"Well, I don't want them to get drawn into this again. They were hurt terribly back then and I can't let that happen again!" Ichigo looked down and noticed Yuzu's eyes were wide open. Ichigo jumped and yelped. He settled back down and smiled weakly. "Yuzu, you're awake."

"You...killed people?" She almost choked on the words.

"Huh?" Ichigo tried to act non-chalant, but he knew Yuzu must have heard everything.

"I...I thought you were good?" She asked, the question was poison to Ichigo's heart. It burned like acid and stung like a million wasps.

"I...I am good." Ichigo replied.

"But...You hurt innocent people...That's bad!" Isshin covered Yuzu's mouth and whispered for her to be quiet, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

Ichigo rose silently and walked mechanically to the door. He then went outside without a farewell.

Isshin just watched as his son disappeared into the night.

*****

ORIHIME'S APARTMENT

Ryo strolled up beside the sleeping girl and a wicked smile crept onto his serpentine lips. His cruel eyes flickered with savage glee as he went over the numerous ways to carry out his mission. He licked his lips and eyed the girl from head to toe.

"She sleeps like an angel, but I wonder how she dies..." Ryo whispered in a raspy snarl. The girl lay there in a white cotton shirt and not much else, completely oblivious to the monster who was watching over her with hawk-like eyes.

"Thank you Kaien-Dono...I will enjoy this!" He reached into his coat and took out a length of black rope. He then gripped the girl's arms gently as he moved them behind her back and then tied her hands together. He then reached back into his coat and pulled out a whip. "You deserve to be punished, little miss!"

Orihime mumbled something and rolled over. Her arms shook and she grunted as she tried to free her hands. Ryo put a hand into his pocket and he took out a bottle of dull liquid. He splashed some onto his hand and then covered her nose and mouth with it. The girl fell under the drugs spell instantly and Ryo laughed insanely.

"Almost had a problem there! Even though I won't be able to hear you scream, I can still have some fun! Ha ha ha!!!"

*****

Ukitake sighed as he signed off the hundredth paper for the night. The relieving manager had left a huge load of paperwork and unloaded it all on him and a few others.

His co-worker, Shunsui Kyouraku groaned and hurled his pen to the floor.

"Dammit! This is stupid! They let Kiyone have a half day and leave us with all the work!" Shunsui brushed a hand through the untamed mess that was his hair.

"I'm sure they had a good reason...Maybe her sister wanted her for something? She came by yesterday didn't she?" Ukitake tried to remember the details of Isane's visit, but it seemed the reason had strayed too far for him to recollect. He gave up and returned to the pile of papers before him.

"Hello gentlemen!" Someone beamed. The two men spun around on their office chairs and their eyes became glued to the visitor. A man with snow-white hair which spiked outwards in small frosted tips and a clean shaven face marred by a long scar running up his jaw to his lip. A drab brown trench coat was wrapped neatly around his body and its collar was turned up all the way.

"Hello...Visiting hours ended quite a while ago..."

"I am not here to visit a criminal." The man chuckled and reached into his coat. Ukitake noticed the silver object as soon as the tiny flicker crossed his vision. He ducked under the table just as a bullet tore through the padded back of his chair.

Shunsui roared and pounced on the man. They wrestled with each other while Ukitake scanned the room for a weapon.

"Ukitake-san! Go to the weapon closet!!" Ukitake began to walk briskly to the door when Shunsui yelled at him. "Hurry!!" Ukitake sprinted out of the room and along the silent corridors.

He leapt over a table to get closer to a door which led to the storage rooms. He wrenched the bland green door open and charged inside. He found the gun closet and drove a key into its thick lock. It turned resistantly and the clicked. He fumbled around in the darkness for a few weapons, picking out a pistol and a taser. He then carried them back to the exit, only to find the door had closed by itself. He frowned and reached for the handle, only to feel a wave of pain travel up his arm and gnaw at his brain. He jumped back with a howl and glared at the handle.

"It's electrified! What the hell?!" Ukitake banged on the door and cried out for help, only to hear a chuckle from the other side of the door. "You bastard!! What are you trying to do?!"

"Our goal is not of importance to you, but you deserve to learn your new master's name."

"What?! New master?" Ukitake's eye narrowed.

"I am Ugaki. You will do as I say from now on, understood?" the man asked with a menacing snicker at the end.

"I refuse! I never served Urahara and I won't serve you!" Ukitake roared defiantly.

"Such a shame...I guess that means you are of no use to me now. Go to sleep, fool and reconsider your decision." A cloud of smoke came out of nowhere and drifted down into Kisuke's nasal passages. The cloud was a strange colour and it smelled heavenly. The sweet smell was hypnotic, it made him tired, but he could not stop smelling it. He inhaled deeply and took in more of the addictive smoke before it knocked him unconscious. He sank to the floor and drifted off into a forced sleep.

Outside, Ugaki made his way to Kariya who was applying hand-cuffs to his opponent who was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"This was easy. How could that Genryusai fail to beat these vermin?" Kariya asked incredulously.

"Who are you?!" Shunsui croaked between ragged breaths. Unfortunately, it seemed his age had brought him down today.

"We are businessmen." Kariya answered.

"What kind of businessmen raid a prison and attack the staff?"

"We do, now shut up and go to your cell!" Kariya pushed the captive into a door and led him to the thick steel doors which led into the Solitary cells. Shunsui bowed his head and cursed. He had lost this round, but he would get out of this...or die trying. He let his unwanted guests throw him into a padded white room and he roared curses at them through the thick reinforced door. When he heard them leave he leaned back against the white padded walls and overheard muttering in the adjoining cell.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called.

A tiny response that was barely decipherable made him smile. He asked them to repeat what they said and the quiet voice replied again.

"Is that you Kyouraku?"

"Yes, are you...? Kiyone?"

"Yeah. What the hell is going on?! Kaien had a-"

"Kaien?"

"Oh, that's the real name of our 'boss'! He lied to us and gave us the alias of Ganju Shiba. His real name is Kaien and he plans to dispose of everyone involved with the whole prison affair back then! I found his files and he sent me here." Kiyone sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Kyouraku asked obligingly.

"Yeah, it's just cold in here..."

"So, you never got a half day after all..." Shunsui whispered. "I think they have Ukitake as well." He called out to his neighbour.

"Oh, no!"

"What?"

"Toshiro will be next! Someone needs to warn him!" Kiyone yelled frantically.

"Well, it's a bit late now. I think we should just wait here for a while and see how it plays out. These guys seem to be affiliated with the bastards behind that whole fiasco a while back...maybe they are trying to finish things the way they wanted?"

"You mean they are gonna sell us?! Oh god no!"

"Don't worry Kiyone-Chan; I won't let them take you. I will make sure that we all get out of this safely!"

"I'm not worried about myself...It's Rukia I'm worried about!"

"Rukia? That girl who was framed?"

"They brought her here...she was first on their list..."

"Oh, where is she?"

"Sleeping right next to me. Poor girl, this room is messing with her...She's been in here for a while."

Shunsui cursed under his breath and realised that he was tired and needed rest. "Alright, we'll talk more in the morning. Right now I need a rest..."

"Bye." Kiyone muttered.

Kyouraku found sleep nearly impossible and all he could do was stare at the white ceiling and contemplate his fate.

*****

Ichigo walked alongside the moonlit path, his gaze cast on the shallow puddles in the gutter. It had rained over him for a few minutes but now the dark sky had dried up and the tears of the clouds had ceased.

Ichigo sat down in the gutter and gazed at his reflection. He saw a broken man with blood on his hands, a disgusting replica of himself. He kicked the reflection and cradled his head in his hands.

He could not run from his past, but his family would be heartbroken if they found out what he had done. Yuzu's reaction was too much to handle. The fear in her eyes was one he knew too well. It was the fear he had seen in the eyes of his beloved Rukia when they were in prison. It reminded her of his raven-haired angel and it made him feel sick.

He wanted desperately to save her, but there were no leads or clues anywhere. He was as useless as he was during that robbery back then. A puppet that can only do something when someone tugs his strings.

Ichigo cursed and rubbed his tired eyes. When he opened them again he saw a shadow behind him.

Review!! Do it!! Do it!!


	6. Job Proposal

**Job Proposal**

Rukia woke to the sound of a loud argument coming from out in the corridor. She rubbed her eyes and tried to listen to the roars from the group of angry people. She heard two voices, one was instantly familiar.

One of them...was Ichigo!

"You bastard! You can't put me back in here!! I'll get you for this!!" Ichigo growled, but his assailant laughed and hurled him into the wall, judging from the noises. They then bickered for a while longer before the door handle began to turn.

Rukia's eyes widened and she stared dumbfounded at the door as it was wrenched open. Ichigo was facing away from her, but it was him. His spiky hair was as bright as ever and his voice still sounded the same. It had been far too long since hearing him talk. Ichigo was kicked in the stomach and he doubled over, falling back inside the cell. He cursed and banged on the door before turning around.

He noticed her and suddenly his scowl disappeared, replaced with a beaming smile.

"Rukia?! Oh my god!! I found you!!" He ran to her and constricted her in what he wanted to be a hug, but due to excitement became a bear hug.

"Ichigo, it's been awful!" Rukia whined. "They raided my house and took me to this place and then..." Rukia was interrupted by Ichigo's lips. At first she was stunned. She had waited to kiss him again, and she was finally granted her wish. She closed her eyes and returned a passionate kiss. They remained like that for some time until Rukia began to weep. She nestled her head in Ichigo's chest and cried softly. Ichigo frowned and patted her head while she let out all her sorrow.

The pleasant moment ended prematurely when the door was once again pushed open. A group of guards stormed in and picked them off of the floor and dragged them outside. Their arms were hand-cuffed and they were led in a single line through the corridor and out into the front office. Once there, more guards joined with actual prisoners and the two groups headed outside where a bus was waiting.

An old man stood beside Jin Kariya, both wore stern expressions.

"Welcome to the outside world. I'm sure you have all longed to taste freedom again?" A few gullible prisoners nodded. Shunsui glared at his captor. His wounds were still fresh from their battle.

"In agreement with another prison, you will be relocated to a small town where you will undertake community service for a little while. When you complete your service, then you will be released." Kariya smiled menacingly and opened the door to the bus. "Be proud! You are the select few who were deemed worthy of this generous offer. Now go!" He stepped aside as excited prisoners spilled into the room.

Rukia and her friends went in last. When they walked into the prison transporters they found a white haired boy in the back. Kiyone went to sit beside and him and Kyouraku followed. Rukia sat in the middle. She wanted to hug Ichigo, but she was too tired. She suddenly realised that her time in that white walled hell had weakened her. If she had stayed in there for another week she would have gone mad.

Ichigo rested his arm on her shoulders as she rested her face against the glass window. She gazed outside as the world passed by. The bus was loud, its engine a constant roar that made her imagine a wild beast dwelling inside the vehicle. She discarded the thought and lost herself in watching the free world.

The bus passed a small street and commuters would stare at her. Their accusing glares made her feel sick. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and made to wipe it away, but someone did it for her. She looked into Ichigo's amber eyes and her heart melted.

"No more tears...We'll make it through this! We beat Urahara didn't we?" Rukia felt a little stronger, but not strong enough to take on her captors. A female passenger in front of her leaned over and studied her face.

"Hey, you're Rukia. Weren't you released?" The woman had an aggressive look on her face, but her tone was less intimidating.

"I was released. That is why this whole 'freedom' act is bullshit!" Rukia sighed and looked out the window again.

"That's the attitude of a true warrior. I like you. The name's Soi Fon. Pleased to meet you." Rukia shook the woman's hand and then retired to sight seeing for the hundredth time.

She had just made an alliance with one of the lead female prisoners. If she gained her favour, then surely the rest would be on her side now. And Rukia was going to need lots of allies to escape this time.

*****

Back at the prison, Kariya looked down to the crooked-backed old man. "So, the plan is going ahead...I must admit I never thought it would work but..." He trailed off.

The old man nodded and clasped his hands over a wooden cane. "Hmm. Kaien-Dono has created a perfect strategy to finish this business properly. It is proof of why Urahara was merely an assistant to the greatest mind in the world."

"Do you think Ulquiorra will do much damage?" Kariya queried.

"He has grown fond of a few inmates, but there were many who bore grudges against him. He will kill in defence for sure, so blood will spill for certain." His wrinkled frown creased into a smile. "Now the fun begins."

Kariya nodded and looked off into the distance.

*****

Ryo paused just before he was going to lacerate Orihime with his steel whip, but something made him hesitate. He looked around nervously and walked over to the window to scan the area outside. There was someone standing outside, someone watching him!

Ryo ducked behind the window and peeked out at the person who was now walking away. Ryo watched as they ducked in an alley and disappeared into the night.

"Damn. It must be one of Kaien's dogs keeping watch over me! I don't care what He wants, this is my prey!"

"She is not your prey!" A deep voice growled from the doorway. Ryo whirled around to face one of his co-workers, Koga. The big brute was covered in blood, but looked unharmed. The sight brought a smile to Ryo's face.

"So you killed the human tank huh? Well done. Did you come to watch the show?" Ryo smirked.

"No, I have come to stop you. Kaien-Dono's plans are for nothing but evil and corruption! I will not let him get away with his monstrous misdeeds!"

"So what? You think you can stop me from killing her? You're out of your freaking mind!" Ryo guffawed.

"I know what you were charged for...You preyed upon women and assaulted them, thought not always violently." Koga frowned. "I can't let you get away with that. You were put behind bars for a reason!"

"So where you, Mr-I-only-killed-in-self-defence!" Ryo smiled arrogantly. That's right! I know about your 'accident'!"

Koga's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, have I struck a nerve? Sorry, I just wanted to remind you that you tore a guy in half like a phone book!"

"Shut up!" Koga snarled. "That was a dark chapter of my past! I want to forget that!"

"Not while I'm here!" Ryo chuckled. "I'll bring it up again and again until you're a broken husk of a man! Ha ha ha!!"

"Do not think you are bright enough to manipulate me." Koga warned. "I have more sanity than you and Kaien combined!"

"Sanity is nothing if you can't defend yourself! Let's settle this the way I love...with a fight!"

"I didn't come here to hurt you; I wanted to ask you to stop." Ryo burst out with hysterical laughter. It was so loud it made Orihime stir in her drugged sleep.

"Ask?! Ask?! Are you serious?! Ha ha ha! Words are for fools! True greatness is determined by strength!" Ryo raised his whip.

"So you are strong because you hunt down defenceless women?" Koga asked sarcastically. "Is that because you are not strong enough to harm a man?"

The taunt worked. Ryo twitched and ran straight at him. Koga stepped aside from the cracking whip and palm slapped his opponent in the face. Ryo was flung into the wall which cracked under the impact.

"Argh! You bastard!" Ryo kicked off the wall and flipped through the air, landing in a crouch behind Koga. He swung his whip around and formed a lasso which wrapped around Koga's tree-trunk sized legs. The mighty giant tripped and fell to the floor with a huge 'boom'. Ryo howled insanely as he lashed him again and again. His whip cut deep in the giants flesh, but Koga rose again and grabbed Ryo by the waist and threw him to the floor. He then kicked Ryo in the gut so hard it forced blood out of his mouth.

Ryo roared as blood seeped through his teeth and he dug his fingers into Koga's ankle. He then wound his whip tightly around the thick limb. Koga tried to stomp on him but he rolled away. In the process, he wrenched his whip and forced the steel whip to sink into Koga's flesh. He roared in agony as Ryo tugged the whip again, forcing it deeper into his calf.

"Die you bastard!!" Ryo screamed as he got to his feet and jumped back, managing to force the steel wire to slice cleanly through Koga's leg. The giant fell like a great oak tree to a logger. Ryo pounced on the fallen man and strangled him with the bloodied steel string. After a bloody confrontation ending in a vicious grappling match, Koga breathed his last.

Ryo laughed wickedly as he stared at his blood-stained hands and the dead mercenary beside him. He then looked over to the bed where Orihime was beginning to wake up once more. Ryo tried to run to her side to administer the drug, but he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach from where Koga had kicked him.

"Damn! I think I ruptured a lung!" Ryo coughed and began crawling to Orihime. Even such a horrible injury would not stop the insane ex-con. He would have his twisted way even if he had to die for it.

The girl's eyes fluttered open and the sight of a bloodied man crawling towards her was enough to make her scream louder than anything heard before. She tried to get up, but her hands were already tied behind her back. She whimpered and rolled off of the bed. She tried to run but tripped on Koga's corpse. Her jaw smacked into the floor and she became stuck. She sobbed pathetically as Ryo approached her with a manic smile on his twisted face.

"I won't let you escape!" Ryo snarled as he rose to his feet and limped over to her. He stood over her and grabbed a handfull of her hair, lifting her up so he could see her face. "I love it when they cry!" He growled and Orihime wept more excessively afterwards, only making Ryo happier.

Ryo snaked a hand around to the front of her chest when the phone rang. He cursed and stared at it. He picked up the cell phone and pressed the answer button. He held it up for Orihime so that she could talk.

"Mention this and you're dead!" He snarled.

Orihime sniffed and whispered a greeting to the caller.

"Hi Orihime, sorry it's so late, but I just wanted to check up on you, since that weird encounter at the station." It was Isane.

"I'm..." Orihime glanced up at her assailant and frowned. "Fine...I'm fine..."

"Well, that's good. I was afraid that whoever targeted us would go after you as well. I'd still be careful if I were you."

"Too late." Orihime whispered. "I'm..." Orihime took a deep breath and hurriedly blurted out her situation. "I'm being held hostage by some psycho!"

"You bitch!" Ryo slapped her and the phone fell to the floor. Orihime rolled onto her back and kicked the one vital spot on a man. Ryo grasped his wounded manhood and dropped like a bag of rocks. He growled at Orihime as she scrambled to her feet and ran to the kitchen where a knife rack sat on the counter. She frenziedly rubbed the ropes binding her wrists against it. The blade cut through slightly, but not enough to free her.

Her next option was to try and break them through her own strength, but that did nothing. She cursed and realised she had only one option. She would have to fight for her life until Isane arrived.

The gang is in trouble now! Orihime is locked in a deadly game with a vicious psychopath! Ichigo and rukia are being sent off to a sinister 'new job' and there is a gang of mercenaries after Isane and Unohana. I hope you're liking this story.

Please review!!


	7. Desperation

You've waited long enough. Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and review!

**Desperation**

Orihime ran around the kitchen, trying to think of a way to escape. She tried to force the weakened ropes that binded her wrists to break apart, but she didn't have the strength to do it. She had to free her hands if she was to stand any chance of surviving, but for the time being it seemed she would have to fend for herself armed with only her two legs.

Ryo cornered her in the kitchen, a scowl on his bloodied face. "I'll kill you, bitch!"

Orihime assumed a fighting stance, but with her arms bound it was awkward. "Watch out! I may not look like it, but I'm an expert at karate!"

"Bullshit!" Ryo charged head on and Orihime leapt up onto the kitchen counter. When the man came within range she snap kicked him in the jaw and then she jumped down, landing on his wounded stomach. The man coughed and blood spurted up through his lips.

Orihime ran out of the kitchen and looked around for an escape route. The window was out. A two story drop would surely knock her out or kill her. The door was locked and she couldn't use a set of keys with her feet, so that was not an option either. She could try and ram it down, but with her limited strength she would probably break before the door...

Ryo roared and climbed up the kitchen drawers, using them to support his weight as he rose unsteadily.

Inoue glared at him and prepared for his next strike.

He ran straight at her until he was only a few metres away, then he dive rolled, landing in a crouch beside her. She tried to kick out, but he caught her leg and then performed a sweeping kick to knock out her support. Orihime landed in the splits and waves of pain shot up through her body. She tried to kick Ryo off of herself but her legs were paralysed.

"Ha! Landing like that has messed up your legs. You won't be able to use your Karate any more!" Ryo took out his whip and coiled it around Orihime's stomach, he then unfurled it, incidentally slicing through her shirt and digging into her flesh. A deep gash now ran in a perfect circle around Orihime's waist.

"That move is similar to ringbarking, though the difference is, unlike a tree, you will be in agonising pain." Ryo chuckled as Orihime tried to hold a brave face. It became tainted by tears and she let an outburst of pain erupt from her lips.

"Lovely. Now that you are incapacitated, I guess I can enjoy myself a little longer!" Ryo tore at Orihime's shirt until it was so tattered that it fell apart, revealing her soft flesh beneath. "Hmm. It would be worth going back again, just to have one more taste!"

Inoue screeched and writhed about with all the effort she could muster, but it was useless. There was nothing she could do now. Until Isane arrived, she would be completely helpless...

*****

Isane broke the speed limit twice over and barely avoided several pile-ups due to her erratic driving. Orihime was in trouble and there was no time to waste...even if she was going against the very rules she had to uphold as a police officer.

_Its times like these I wished the car had a siren...Hold on Orihime!_

The small sedan bounced as it hit a gutter and began to spin out of control. Isane wrestled with the steering wheel and tried to turn the car back onto the road, but the reluctant vehicle ploughed into a small cafe which was thankfully closed. Isane was thrown forward and she head butted the dashboard before the airbags deployed, which only slammed her skull into the headrest on her chair.

Dazedly, she emptied a round into the airbag to collapse it. She then kicked the door open and crawled out into a crowd of shocked onlookers.

"Out of my way!" Isane screamed, holding the gun up. The group scattered and she sprinted through them and vaulted over a parked car to get on the road. A bus narrowly missed clipping her and a small compact broke just in time before it ran her down.

Isane's heart hammered away inside her chest, so hard that it felt like her ribs would break under the pressure. She pushed herself beyond her limits to pass through the still busy streets in as little time as possible.

The crowds didn't part willingly so she resorted to the gun again.

"Everybody get on the ground now!! Move out of my fucking way!!"

Children screamed and people huddled under benches or behind cars. Other hid behind counters in the nearby shops while some played dead.

The unlawful acts was gnawing away at her conscience but it was all for a good reason.

Isane ran through an empty street which surprised her seeing how crowded the previous areas were. She shrugged it off and stared at Orihime's apartment, just at the end of the block. The two story apartment block stood over the single storey houses around it.

_So close! Just wait a second Inoue...I'll be right there!!_

She ran up the deserted street and was only a few houses away when a car drove out from nowhere and nearly ran her down. She dived out of the cars path and looked only to be blinded by a sudden flood of light.

"This is the police! We have you surrounded! Come out where we can see you and we will let you go."

Isane's jaw dropped. The police were here. Had Orihime called them?

She rose to her feet and jogged towards the road block when a bullet flew past her head. In that split second, all hope died.

*****

Ryo rose from his defenceless prey and went to the window. Police cars were lined up across the road. He ducked and crawled back to Orihime.

"Dammit! The police are here! If I'm going to rot in jail, then I'll satisfy my desires before they arrive! They can't take me until I have finished my mission!"

Orihime tried to scream but the evil man covered her mouth with a hand, muffling it.

"None of that. We don't want to be interrupted do we? Mwahahahaha!"

*****

Isane stood her ground against the police officers.

"Raise your hands!" The booming voice commanded.

"Never! I am a police officer too! I need to save-"

"Raise your hands or we will be forced to shoot!" The police interrupted.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then..." Isane closed her eyes and then broke into a sprint for the nearest house. She vaulted over a hedge garden and then leapt over the back fence. Cops tried to chase but she continued jumping over fences until she was behind the apartment block. She clambered over the tall wooden fence and landed near the back entrance to the apartment. She barged the door down and faced a trio of armed officers.

"Throw down your arms or we will shoot!"

A scream came from upstairs and the three officers all broke their concentration.

"ORIHIME!!!" Isane roared. She shot out each officer's kneecaps and then bolted up the stairs. She rammed her body into the door and it collapsed under the impact. She fell through into Orihime's apartment and she landed in a deep puddle of blood.

She instinctively screamed until she realized the corpse beside her was far too large to be Orihime. She scrambled to her feet and ran through the kitchen to where Orihime was being held down by an assailant.

Isane fired but the shot which intended to his him in the head fell short and struck him in the shoulder. He cried out as he rolled off of Inoue and hit the wall.

"Isane!"

"It's okay Orihime! I'm here now!" Isane ran to her and helped the poor girl up. She was only in a bra and panties, but torn remnants of clothes were littered around her. Isane snarled and approached the attacker. "You bastard! Preying on a helpless young woman. It's scum like you that make me sick!" She spat on the floor and then pointed the barrel of her gun at the cornered foe...Who suddenly burst out laughing...

"What's so funny?"

"The girl and a police-woman? Today must be my lucky day!"

"What?" Isane pulled the trigger but no bullet came out, rather her gun broke into little pieces. Isane stared at what used to be her gun and then looked to the man who was holding a barely visible steel wire.

"The whip would've been too obvious, so I carry this with me for occasions like this! Give it up lady, I've won!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you!" Isane took out her pepper spray and emptied the whole canister in his eyes. Ryo laughed insanely the whole time. "How?! A whole bottle!!"

"In my time, I've grown resistant to such feeble defences. Try again police lady."

Isane reached for her baton but the steel wire wrapped around her arm and began to tighten until it drew blood. She cried out and tried to yanks the wire away, but it only carved up her fingers as well.

"You lose. Sorry." Ryo chuckled and rose to his feet. "How should I play with you?"

*****

Far away, inside a prison transport vehicle, a group of weary prisoners awaited their fate. The bus rocked and jolted as it sped across the dirt road.

"Where are we? This is like the middle of nowhere!" Soi Fon growled.

"It couldn't get any worse than the prison, I suppose..." Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" It was Rukia. She stroked Ichigo's arm while giving him a concerned stare.

"I'm coping...Why?"

"You haven't spoken for twenty minutes now. I thought something must have been wrong." Rukia giggled like a young girl. "I guess I'm just worrying too much.

Ichigo silenced her with a kiss. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment while nearby prisoners cheered.

"Thanks for caring." Ichigo smiled before messing up Rukia's hair.

The orange haired boy leaned back in his chair and stared ahead at the town on the horizon.

Rukia fixed up her hair while she pondered something. She felt paranoid, but it was if there was something off about her lover...

"Next stop, No Man's Land!" A guard at the front bellowed.

"No man's land?" A prisoner repeated.

"Yeah, because there ain't any men alive in that hell hole no more! Ha ha ha ha!!" The guard laughed hysterically while the prisoners exchanged concerned glances.

Ichigo bowed his head and sighed. "We escaped the prison, now we're headed for the next ring of Hell."

Rukia frowned at Ichigo's words. His expression while he spoke...It was almost like a smile...

*****

Isane stared wide eyed at the man who lunged at her. She was tackled to the floor and she felt wandering hands caress her thigh. She scowled and drove her knee into the man's stomach. He persisted though and moved his hand up her stomach. She grabbed his hand and then slammed it into the floor. She heard a gratifying crack but the man's eyes were blank. He was almost possessed. Drunk on his own power.

"Isane!!"

"Don't worry! I can beat this psycho!" Isane reached out and grabbed the man's collar bone. Her hands drifted around until they found a nerve and then she pinched. The man spasmed and rolled away from her.

"Grrrr! You're a tough one! I'll give you that!"

"I could say the same for you." Isane replied.

"I'm sick of your silly games! Why can't you just stay still?!" He cracked his steel whip and it hit Isane full in the chest. She was flung back and she collided with a cupboard. Ryo then limped over and wrapped the wire around her arms and torso. "I might just slice you in half, but that doesn't bother me! You're too much of a stuck up bitch to have fun with!"

Isane grunted as she tried to squirm out of the coil, but it was pointless.

Ryo's fingers twitched on the whips handle and his grin grew wider.

Isane took her retractable baton from her belt and pointed it up towards the coiled whip which was still a bit loose around her. She pressed a button on the base and it extended, pushing up through the coil and setting up a bit of room between her and the steel wire.

Ryo cursed and yanked the whip but Isane ducked out of the coil just as it split her baton in half. Still wielding the broken handle, Isane charged. Ryo couldn't get the whip back in time and he was open for attack. Isane jabbed the broken steel pipe into his stomach and it sank in with a sickening 'schluck'.

Ryo cried out and Isane drove her elbow into the side of his head, temporarily stunning him. In that time she snatched up his whip and hurled it to the other side of the room. Ryo glared at his captor with blazing eyes.

"No! I won't lose to a woman!! I can't! Aurgh!" He was cut off when Isane twisted the baton.

"It's over! Now before I kill you, I want a few questions answered!"

"I won't tell you anything!" Ryo snarled.

"Really?" The police officer drove the baton in further. Blood seeped out from the wound and Ryo fell to his knees. He cursed and spat blood into Isane's face. She wiped it away and then punched Ryo in the nose. He went silent after that. It was time to get some answers...

Isane has succeeded in rescuing Orihime, but at what cost. The police are now after her and she hasn't got long until they raid the building. But more importantly, will Kaiens hench-man give away any answers? If so will it lead Isane to the truth, or will it just uncover a new web of lies? Meanwhile, is Rukia being paranoid of Ichigo's odd behaviour, or is he really acting out from fear? The answers are all in the next chapter! don't miss it!

Please review!


	8. The Game Begins

**The Game Begins**

Isane smirked and took a firm grip on her broken baton which stuck out of Ryo's chest. Hopefully he would cooperate for the interrogation but there was bound to be problems. "First question...Who sent you?"

"Someone special." Ryo laughed but his fun ended when Isane drove her knee into his crotch. He groaned and doubled over. After a moment when he could get back into a seated position he stared daggers at his foe. "Kaien-Dono. He sent me!"

"Kaien...Who is that?"

"He runs the prison..."

"Huh? I thought that Ganju-"

"That's right; he made up a fake name. Yeah, you'd know him as Ganju, but that was the name of his brother. That guy died several years ago..."

"An alias...That bastard! I knew there was something off about him!"

"Good intuition. He's gonna kill all your friends, hell he probably already has!" Ryo laughed. "You saved that girl, but the others are doomed."

"What is he planning?" Isane pressed.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. He only shared his plans with the other leaders." Isane was about to torture him when he raised his hands sluggishly. "Trust me! I'm just a foot soldier to him! I was only ordered to kill that girl over there and then I was to come straight back! That was all he told me!"

Isane sighed. "How many of you are there?"

"Heaps! I don't know the exact numbers." Ryo grunted. "Just kill me already!"

"Not yet. What's your name?"

"Ryo...Ryo Utagawa."

"Alright. I'm going to have a chat with Mr Kaien Shiba and then I'm going to crush your little organization. Got it?"

"Ha! Tough luck! The boss skipped town!"

"What?" Isane gasped.

"He thought one of us would fail, so he said he was going to hide for a while."

"Where?!" Isane roared.

"Sorry. I don't know. But two transport buses left the prison earlier. One was full of prisoners, he took the other one."

"A prison transporter...Alright. That's good. One last thing though..."

"Sorry ma'am, but I'm sick of playing twenty questions." Ryo jerked his head sharply to one side and a loud crack could be heard. Isane watched with wide eyes as his head turned ninety degrees before his body slumped. Blood seeped out through his nose and mouth and the insane man died with a smile on his face.

Isane fell back and finally took in her surroundings. Police could be heard storming the building now. Their thunderous footsteps made an awfully loud racket. It was then that Isane realised the problem.

There were two dead bodies and a wounded, half naked girl in the room with her. Since the police were only here for her, then this would look very suspicious.

"Thank you Isane."

"No problem, but I think it would be about time for me to run. If they escort you to a hospital try and contact me and I'll meet up with you there. Until then, see ya!" Isane ran to the window and watched a group of officers guarding the street. "Shit! Is there another exit?"

"Yeah. There is a small window in the bathroom. If you can fit through there is a tree right outside. You can climb down and make a run for it."

"Thanks." With that, the wanted police-woman made a dash for the bathroom. She found the window and forced her way through, but got stuck on the hips. She cursed when she heard the boots of a number of cops burst into the front of Orihime's apartment. Isane squirmed and she slowly wriggled out. Before she fell two storeys to certain injury, she caught hold of a thick tree branch which as Orihime said was right up against the wall. She swung several times before shimmying across to the trunk and then making her way down from there.

An officer poked his head out of the window but Isane retreated into the thick foliage before she could be spotted. From there, she could vaguely see the window without him seeing her. She waited for him to leave, and then scanned the area below her. It was at the side of the building and for now it was unguarded. Isane dropped and landed in a crouch. She then leapt up and began to run for cover.

She leapt over a few fences and ended up in a different street. She then made her own way to a familiar building...the Kurosaki Clinic.

*****

Back at what the guards called 'No-Man's-Land' the bus rolled up to the fenced off town. It looked like a ghost town from a horror movie with dusty streets, derelict buildings and absolutely no sign of life.

A barbed wire fence was erected around the little town and the bus came to a stop while two guards got out and opened the gate. They then waved the bus through and closed the gate behind them.

The remaining four guards on the bus began herding the prisoners out, making them line up outside. They then did a mock salute as a black sedan approached them. The car stopped and the man from the prison, Kariya, stepped out. He smiled, making the scar on his jaw crease.

"Welcome, to the next step to your road to freedom!" Still, some prisoners clung to the belief of freedom and they hung onto every word he said. The other half of the cohort merely rolled their eyes at his lies.

"I'm sure your guards have joked about, making you scared...But be assured that this town was evacuated a while ago due to the arrival of a dangerous criminal. The area was then sealed off and now here we are."

"So, our community service id to be the bait to lure out the killer?" A menacing looking prisoner with wild blue hair said sarcastically.

Kariya closed his eyes and his grin grew in size. "On the contrary, lad."

"Lad?!" The prisoner scowled.

Kariya ignored him and went on. "It is our belief that since you were all convicted of a variety of crimes, that every single one of you has some knowledge on the mind of a criminal. That is why we want you to use your skills to find this man and bring him to us dead or alive!"

"Like Hannibal Lecter?" Soi Fon asked with a smirk. "You watch too many movies!" the prisoners then had a brief spout of laughter before one of the guards fired a round into the air.

"Yes, the idea is similar to that, but we believe it is an accurate theory. Who is better at catching a crook, than the criminals themselves? Anyway, you shall co-operate with each other and find him, then your freedom is granted."

"Really?" The leader of the female prisoners, Yoruichi asked. She folded her arms expectantly awaiting the answer as her female bodyguards nodded and did the same.

"Of course. That is, if you can succeed." Kariya's eyes flickered for a second and many began to feel uneasy.

"Ha! It's twenty against one! How could he beat us?!" Yoruichi laughed.

"Because this man...Is Ulquiorra Schiffer." The name made most of the group tremble. Even Yoruichi was taken back a step by the two words.

"Ul...Quiorra?!" She repeated with a crack in her voice.

"Yes indeed. The human blade himself. As you know with the riot some time ago there were a small number of you who escaped, though we found most of you. That little pest however managed to elude us. That is why we need you."

"Catch him yourself!! I'm not going near that psycho!" A young man roared.

Kariya frowned and he strolled up to the man who began to sweat profusely. Kariya swung his arm in a horizontal arc and suddenly the man's head detached from his shoulders in a fountain of blood.

The prisoners screamed and Rukia hid behind Ichigo as she cried.

"We are only going to let you go free if you take part in the hunt. If not, then you are just as worthless as the dirt I stand on! Now is there anyone else who feels the need to make a scene?"

Everyone shook their head silently.

"Good. Now I shall let you go. You are free to move however you like. The town is yours. There are supplies in several designated areas and only a handfull of us guards will be patrolling the borders. Whenever you are done, bring us Ulquiorra, or at the very least, his head...but I'm warning you, he won't go down without a fight!"

Everyone stood around dumbfounded.

"Go!" Kariya waved his arms and everyone dispersed.

Rukia and Ichigo joined up with Kiyone, Toshiro and Kyouraku. The group shared uneasy glances and then they headed out to find a makeshift camp.

The rest of the prisoners split up into their own little factions and went off to find their own territory. The female prisoners went to the East. The strange blue-haired man and his crew took up the West. Rukia and co rested in a small bed and breakfast in the North. They thoroughly searched the whole building before settling down.

"This is going to get ugly." Toshiro murmured. "Even though we are all working to escape, we can't really trust many people here."

"The female prisoners shouldn't be a problem. I made friends with that girl...um...Soi Fon." Rukia said.

"Really?! You made friends with one of the Black Cats?!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"Black Cats?" Rukia repeated uncertainly.

"It's the name of their gang. It comprises of pretty much every female in the prison. Yoruichi leads them with an iron fist. Soi Fon is her second in command. She is also known as the 'Stinging Assassin. She will kill anyone her master despises and she is a cold and ruthless woman." Toshiro explained.

"What about that creepy guy with the blue hair?" Ichigo looked out the window as if the man in question was right outside.

"Grimmjow. He's a rough guy. He got busted for killing seven men in a pub brawl and then going on a rampage through his local town. He's always after a fight and his gang of thugs are not much better. I'd avoid them at all costs as well." Kyouraku sighed.

"So, that means we can't go anywhere near the Western part of the town. It would be best to avoid the cats as well, but it shouldn't be too problematic for Rukia to go there." Kiyone pressed a finger to her chin. "If you could gain the favour of their leader, Yoruichi, then we could use them to help us get out of here. We need numbers, even if there are only a few guards around here."

"But...Why just me?! You're a girl as well!" Rukia pointed to Kiyone who raised her hands in protest.

"Yeah, but I'm a guard. They hate ma even if I'm now one of them..."

"What about the other prisoners?" Ichigo queried.

"They should be pretty much neutral. I wouldn't think of them as friends, but if we play it safe, then they shouldn't come after us." Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "This is really bad."

Everyone fell silent.

"It will be hard enough being able to avoid a fight with fellow prisoners, but...Ulquiorra is something else..."

"Who is he?" Rukia asked. "I've never even heard of him yet everyone is so scared of him."

"He's the single deadliest criminal in this whole city, hell even the world. Even the most hardened serial killer goes pale at the mention of him." Kyouraku cleared his throat and then went on. "He was a normal kid when he was young. Quiet and always alone, but he never seemed to be a problem case. However...by the time he reached high school there was a string of child murder cases with evidence pointing to him. The day after the news surfaced, his parents were found dead in their own house and Ulquiorra was gone. He resurfaced a few months later in a neighbouring town and about twelve people went missing."

"All the bodies had wounds that could only have been inflicted with a knife or some other bladed weapon, though on analysis of several of the bodies they found traces of Ulquiorra's skin flakes in all of the wounds. It was investigated further, but nothing really came out of it. A rumour spread that he was beheading people with merely his hands and the name the 'Human Blade' began to spread."

"It was another eight years before he was caught. Someone witnessed him slaying a victim and she filmed the whole thing on her phone. She went to the police and the whole town was scoured and sealed off, sort of like this. The operation was a success. Ulquiorra was finally found and put behind bars, but he escaped the death penalty because they said he was mentally unstable."

"What?!" Rukia couldn't believe that such a dangerous man would escape execution.

"They came to that decision because during the whole court case, the guy didn't move an inch!" Kiyone interrupted. "When people spoke to him or asked questions, he didn't even look at them! He just stared straight ahead the whole case."

Kyouraku nodded. "She's right. He never answered their questions throughout, though right at the end he confessed, though he still looked straight ahead with that creepy look in his eyes, as if the world around him didn't even exist."

"Weird..." Ichigo whispered. "So we have to find a crazy serial killer who can somehow use his hands like an axe. Great!"

Everyone bowed their heads. They all knew this was going to end in bloodshed and all of them were in grave danger. They would have to use everything in their power just to survive, let alone escape.

Can Rukia and her friends survive this 'game' with so many threats?! Not only must they stay wary of the guards and their own comrades, but their target is the most dangerous criminal they have ever faced! Is it possible to escape with their lives? Read the next chapter to find out!

Please review!


	9. Let The Blood Flow

**Let The Blood Flow**

A cold breeze lingered over the closed off town. A small gust of wind swept a sizeable dust cloud through the empty streets. A light covering of dirt covered the roads and paths hiding the dull black tar and the fading concrete.

A ring of metal wire, barbed wire, electric wire and all manner of dangers surrounded the whole town, ensuring nothing would be able to enter....And none would escape either.

A lone prisoner wandered about carrying a large stick with him. He whistled a tune he remembered from before his incarceration, a time mostly forgotten. He stopped at an intersection and looked both ways before laughing at his little joke.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer...Ha! He mustn't be that tough if he couldn't escape before they built those damn fences. He's probably lying in a ditch somewhere! All I have to do is smash his face in and bring him back, and then I'm out of here forever!"

"That won't happen." An expressionless voice whispered. It was barely audible, but the man heard it as clearly as if it were screamed in his face.

He raised the stick defensively and spun around, only to find nothing but a dust cloud. He cursed at his minds tricks and then continued on his patrol. He took only four steps when he suddenly felt paralysed.

"You misunderstand my actions. I never intended on leaving. I knew the cowardly dogs that run that prison would send out their puppets to fetch me. I let them construct a ring around me, it does not matter. I will not return to that accursed prison, even if I have to kill every single one of you in the process."

"Bastard!" the man snarled as blood dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. He was surprised by the crimson drool and he looked down to see a milky white arm protruding from his chest, coated in life's soup. The arm suddenly retracted and the gaping hole left behind began to gush a torrent of red death. The prisoner dropped like a bag of sand and he did not breathe another breath, dying almost instantly.

Ulquiorra raised his hand up to his face and he glared at the meaty chunk in his grip. It was the heart of the dead man. The sadistic beast gave it a disgusted glance and then hurled it away. "You were an impure one...I hope there are some worthy among this group, I do not wish to slay them all..."

Meanwhile on the other side of the town, the Black cats held their meeting. Yoruichi sat on a padded chair as if it were a throne, looking down on her subjects. Soi Fon stood beside her, a careful eye scanning the area in case of a surprise attack.

"As you know, we're trapped in this hell-hole for a while. Ulquiorra is one tough son of a bitch and I doubt any of you really want to face him. That is why I propose we just sit this one out for a while, what do you think?"

Some of them nodded and muttered their agreements but one girl stood up with a concerned frown. It was a young girl with light green hair. Her large pink eyes darted about in a panic. "We'll be killed if we just sit here! You heard that creepy guy!"

"We won't be killed by a pathetic guard like him." Yoruichi reassured.

"But...He sliced that guy's head clean off with his bare hand!! He's just like Ulquiorra!! What if they join forces?!" The young girl was slapped by an aggressive blonde with a single fang sticking out of her mouth.

"Are you stupid?! He want's us to all kill each other! He couldn't care less about Ulquiorra."

"Hiyori's right, he just want's us to charge at Ulquiorra and get ourselves killed. Then they will take care of that bastard with their own forces." Soi Fon explained while looking to her master for approval.

"Thank you Soi Fon. You always had a sharp mind. That's why I have you as my bodyguard." Yoruichi giggled as Soi Fon blushed. "Don't let it get to you, stop being so serious!"

"Sorry." Soi Fon whispered.

"Ahem."

All heads turned on the intruder, a small woman with black hair. She looked incredibly nervous as she stood frozen in the doorway.

"Hey, it's that girl from the bus, Rukia." Soi Fon explained to the leader of their group and Yoruichi sighed as she weighed up the use of a new ally.

"What'cha want Kuchiki?"

Rukia cleared her throat and stared anxiously at the angry glares from the assembled prisoners.

"I...I want to join you guys..." She waited for a response.

The members began to chatter amongst themselves. Yoruichi however burst out laughing. Rukia giggled sheepishly as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Why not? You're a girl aren't you?"

Rukia remained silent, causing another fit of laughter from the leader of the Black Cats.

"Aren't you sure?! Ha ha ha!!" Yoruichi calmed herself and sighed. "Just joking. Anyway, I like you Kuchiki. You're in!"

"Thank you." Rukia bowed.

"Don't do that! We're friends, not royalty. We look out for each other! It ain't easy being a woman in prison. Those guys salivate over you and constantly try to get a taste at every possible chance. Even the guards do it. That's why I started this group. We became our own army and we no longer take any shit from those dumbass meat-heads!" Yoruichi smiled and got off her chair. She walked through the small crowd and stopped in front of Rukia. She extended her hand and the two shook hands, formalising their alliance.

Rukia's mission was done, or at least she thought.

"Well, thanks for that, but I need to get going-" Ichigo was cut off as Yoruichi grabbed Rukia's chin in her dark hand and brought it up to her own.

"Not so fast. I want you to do something for me." Rukia nodded. "I want you...To give us all the dirt on those guard friends of yours!" Yoruichi's mouth curved up in a sinister smile and Rukia's heart stopped beating.

Isane bashed her fists on the door to the clinic. The police were already searching the neighbourhood and it would only be a matter of time before they came through this street. She screamed for help and could hear running footsteps inside the house. The door was wrenched open and the father, Isshin answered. He stared at her, covered in blood and panting heavily. She looked like she'd been in a war and that was almost correct.

"You're that police woman...What's going on? I've been hearing sirens for the past ten minutes now!"

"I'll explain later just let me in!" Isane pushed her way in and studied herself in the light. She frowned at her torn, dirty and bloodied clothes. "I don't mean to impose, but could I have a shower?"

Isshin shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"Thanks. And could I also have a roll of bandages?" Isshin nodded and Isane thanked him again while she looked around.

"Upstairs." Isshin gave her directions. "Third door on the right."

Isane bowed and jogged up the stairs. She passed Ichigo's room and found it empty. She ignored it and headed into the shower.

Meanwhile, in the centre of the police search, two people strolled through the frenzied officers and approached the police chief.

The woman glanced over at her partner with a frown. "Don't screw this up Mabashi. Let me do the talking and then you can kill as many as you want after I give the signal."

"Fine! Stop nagging me you harpy!" Mabashi was slapped by the woman and his angered cry alerted the police to their presence.

"Freeze!" One of the policemen roared.

Yoshi chuckled while raising her hands. "Gentlemen, we mean you no harm. We have information on the suspect you are after."

"Really. How do you know?" The officer asked cautiously.

"I saw your standoff with her a while ago. I stayed in-doors to avoid a conflict but I watched on and saw that woman running away from that apartment building there."

"Which direction?" The officer was hooked on the bait now.

"She jumped out a back window and into the next street. She then jumped over a fence into the street after that." Yoshi explained with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Anything else?"

"Yes...I know where she is going!"

LATE NIGHT – NO MAN'S LAND

Rukia, finished dealing with her new allies made the dangerous trek to her home camp. She had told them a lot about the guards...Their names, their personalities, strengths and their involvement in the whole Cage incident a year ago.

Now she felt like she had betrayed her friends. It was impossible to shake the feeling that the information she just gave out would bring about the end of a few people.

Rukia shook her head and stopped thinking about loyalty and betrayal to focus on a more pressing issue. She was walking alone in the dead of night with many dangerous criminals on the loose. This was extremely dangerous. Anything could happen to her and she needed to be on her toes.

She walked hurriedly, with light footfalls to avoid making noise. She looked around frantically, keeping a constant eye out for the enemy.

In a few minutes time she passed around a corner and then she could see the bed and breakfast looming over the smaller buildings around it. It looked like a fortress compared to the surrounding structures, but it looked like this fortress was under attack...

Rukia froze and stared at the crowd gathering around the bed and breakfast. Her knees began to quiver and she fell over onto her hands and knees.

The crowd began throwing burning projectiles at the building and a trio of them were trying to force their way through the door.

Rukia couldn't hold it in. She didn't want to scream, but her body got ahead of her willpower and acted of its own accord. "ICHIGO!!!!"

Her anguished cry brought the attention of the prisoner army and one mans gaze felt different to the rest. It was fiercer, so monstrous that it physically hurt knowing he was looking at her. This man seemed to emanate a flaming aura, though that was just her imagination. It was just a dangerous person...A demon in the guise of a human.

That man wore a tattered white vest and had piercing, ice blue eyes and identically coloured hair. His grin made her shiver and the man began strolling towards her while his comrades continued to lay siege on the hotel.

_Oh no! Run! Run! Move dammit, move!! Why can't I move?!_

The man...He was the leader of the gang in the west...Grimmjow. The bloodthirsty brawler who sought fights to the death just for fun...A truly evil being.

As he came closer the air began to grow cold, such was his presence.

"G...Grimmjow?!" Rukia stammered fearfully.

"Don't think I've met you...What's your name?" He asked in a casual yet threatening tone.

"R...R-Rukia..." She murmured helplessly.

"Nice name. You look pretty fragile for a prisoner...What did you do? Hit and run or something?" He said the last question with a beaming smile, as if the mere thought of someone being intentionally run over was amusing.

"Neither...I...I'm innocent." Rukia whispered.

"Innocent?! The innocent don't wind up here little miss. You've done something wrong."

"No...I was part of the incident a while back; the perpetrators still have a grudge on me so they brought me back here!" She explained.

Grimmjow nodded. "I remember that. A bunch of my mates got shot down trying to run for it. So you were that girl everyone was going on about. You're famous around us prisoners you know."

"Uh-huh." Rukia nodded weakly while looking over Grimmjow's shoulder at the bed and breakfast.

"Don't bother. They'll be dead in a few seconds anyway." Grimmjow laughed menacingly and patted Rukia's shoulder. "Never mind. I'll be your new friend now!"

Those words hit her like a speeding truck...Especially since the hotel suddenly went up in flames as he said it. The timing was just a horrible coincidence, but Grimmjow's sickening smile was real. He knew as well as she did the nightmare that was about to unfold...the only difference between them was that he would be enjoying every second of it!

Please review.


	10. Crimson Inferno

**Crimson Inferno**

Rukia stared at the burning hotel where her friends where staying. She was speechless. She couldn't even gasp, her lungs had shut down and her heart was frozen in place, refusing to beat.

Grimmjow laughed wickedly and massaged Rukia's shoulder. "You look upset..."

Rukia felt the rage boiling over inside her but the intense fear that gnawed away at every fibre in her body was far stronger. She clenched a fist and glared at the evil gang members who swarmed around the building like starving hyena's over a carcass, waiting for the signal to feed.

"Come, let's go have some fun!" Grimmjow wrapped his bony hands around her arm and dragged her towards his legion of vile prisoners. He was pulling her arm with enough force to rip it out of the socket, so Rukia had no choice but to run to avoid a crippling injury.

She was led to the front entrance of the building and the gang stormed inside.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered.

"That your boy?" Grimmjow asked abruptly. Rukia was so shocked she couldn't answer. "I know all about you Rukia. I know the whole story behind the prison trade scandal and that kid, Ichigo Kurosaki. I may have been cooped up in a prison, but we still keep up on current events you know."

Rukia didn't respond. She just stared at the flickering tongues of fire that ate away at the walls and carpet, singing everything in sight and melting the plastic chairs in the reception.

"I've always wanted to be on your side, but you became best friends with the guards. Those lying scum deserved their deaths and those that survived all have it coming! Anyway, I followed your story. I noticed that people who befriended you managed to gain freedom..."

Rukia gasped.

"I'm gonna help you and in return you'll help me get out of here. That sounds fair doesn't it?" The raging inferno reflected in Grimmjow's eyes so that it appeared as if his very eyes were blazing. His cold blue eyes flickered and he waited impatiently for a response.

"Why...?" Rukia whispered. "Why did you kill my friends?"

Grimmjow smirked and draped an arm around her shoulders. "You didn't need them! Trusting a guard is like trusting a snake. They may not strike you right away, but they will bide their time and then it'll sink in the fangs when you least expect it! Not only am I getting revenge, but I'm saving you at the same time. Kill two birds with one stone, eh? Ha ha ha!"

Rukia tried to slink away but Grimmjow moved by himself. He stepped inside the burning building and cursed.

"Shit! Guys! Get the hell out of there!"

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked. "Are you sparing my friends?"

"No, I'm getting out of here before I get my head chopped off!" Grimmjow roared, a brief glimmer of fear in his eyes. He called out again to his comrades but the reply was not what he expected.

Two agonized screams echoed down from upstairs. A dark liquid leaked through the eroding floorboards and dripped down next to Grimmjow.

Charging footsteps pounded the stairs and suddenly the gang were in a full retreat. Rukia used the distraction as a chance to escape and she ran down the road and then dove into a hedge garden outside a small shop. She hid in the garden and watched as the gang fled down the very same road, straight past her.

Grimmjow took up the rear flank and hurled rubble at someone who was chasing them. In the darkness it was hard to make out, but it was soon clear. It was the leader of the guards, Kariya Jin. The grey-haired demon who could very well match Ulquiorra in a fight.

Rukia shrank further back in the bushes and watched on curiously.

Grimmjow bolted down the road, running full tilt. Kariya chased for a block or two and then stopped, jogging leisurely back towards the burning bead and breakfast.

Rukia ran around the back of the shop and kicked in a window panel before slinking inside and taking residence for the night. She decided to search for them in the morning, but for now she would rest.

KUROSAKI CLINIC

Isane hummed a tune to herself while she washed off the dried blood from her pale flesh. She cleaned out her wounds and then stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her torso but one of her wounds accidentally opened and stained the cream coloured towel. Isane frowned and took out the roll of bandages Isshin had given her.

Her three years in medical training came in handy and she patched herself up before putting on her old, dirty uniform.

She stepped out into the hall and almost screamed when she saw someone standing right outside the door. It was a small girl with blonde hair. She studied Isane inquisitively and then smiled.

"You're the woman who saved Oni-chan!"

Isane nodded and then lifted the towel. "I'm sorry, but I ruined this towel."

The girl stared at the large bloodstain and then sighed. "I can get that out!" She snatched the cloth from Isane and jogged down the stairs. Isane followed her into the laundry room and watched as the girl began scrubbing the stain off.

"Wow. You're clever. I didn't even know how to get a stain like that out!" Isane's praise made the girl giggle cheerfully.

"I had to do mummy's jobs after she died..." She was surprisingly cheery as she said it. "Mum wouldn't want a dirty house, so it's the least I can do!"

Isane felt compelled to comfort the child, but she didn't want to come off as too patronising to her. She refrained from doing so and merely watched her do her work. "So, where is Ichigo at such a late hour?"

"I don't know..." The girl sighed. "I think I upset him...He ran away yesterday."

"Yesterday? Why?"

"I found out about his 'job'. He killed people." The girl's eyes welled up with tears and she dropped the towel in the sink. "I didn't mean to drive him away! I was just scared!" She began to weep and Isane hugged the girl as she wept softly.

"It's not your fault. Ichigo is going through a tough time right now. He's just gone off to sort out his issues, and then he'll come right home!"

"You think so?" The little girl sniffed.

"I know so." Isane smiled warmly. "Ichigo is a good person. He wouldn't abandon his family and he definitely wouldn't hurt anyone without being pressured into it."

"Really?"

"I've been investigating everything about your brother. The only reason he hurt people was because he was so desperate to provide the money for you all. He felt bad for leaving you and so he did whatever he had to do to ensure you were able to live well. He despised the animal he had become but he went on, just for you." Isane sighed. "Beneath his cold exterior beats a good heart and I promise I will bring him back!"

"Thank you." The girl wiped away her tears and sniffed. "Your clothes are all torn..."

Isane looked down at her uniform. "Huh? Oh right. I forgot about that. Don't worry, I can just run home and get some new ones."

The girl nodded and looked at the clock. "Well, I should be going to bed now...Goodbye." She hugged Isane and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please bring Oni-chan back!"

"I promise." Isane ruffled the girl's hair and then walked out into the living room. She found Isshin sitting on the couch watching TV.

She sat down next to him and pretended to watch whatever was on, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stray her mind away from Ichigo's disappearance. The recent events led her to believe he was abducted like Rukia, but if what that man had said was correct, then both of them were on a prison transport headed for the middle of nowhere. If that was the case, then she would have to storm the prison and try and get the information she needed, but to do that...

'Knock, knock.'

Isshin rose to his feet and walked over to the door. As soon as the door opened he was knocked down and a trio of police officers charged into the living room.

Isane screamed and ran into the kitchen where officers were bashing on the back door. She cried out in alarm and ran upstairs. She entered Ichigo's room and opened the window only to find the front yard swarming with police officers and patrol cars.

"Shit!" Isane punched the windowsill and noticed someone standing in the middle of the police blockade...A woman with long green hair.

"That woman..." Isane remembered her encounter with the odd woman before. She was one of Kaien's henchmen, sent out to kill her. "Damn her! For a lap dog she's pretty clever!" Isane backed away from the window and went out into the hall.

The shadows of the approaching officers caught her eye and she ducked back inside. She left the door open and ran into the cupboard. There was a mattress stored in there which took up most of the room. Isane squeezed underneath it and then waited.

The door was kicked open and the officers began yelling to each other to search other room and other commands. Judging from the noise they were upturning the bed in search of her. If they bothered to check the cupboard she would be in grave danger.

Their irritating racket was beginning to get on Isane's nerves. The raid was so loud she felt like screaming but she knew that would mean certain discovery and she couldn't afford that. She held her breath and waited.

The cupboard door was wrenched open and light spilled in on the mattress. The gap was only big enough for her to see a foot standing over her. She clenched her fists and held her breath for as long as possible, refusing to make even the softest of noises.

More shadows could be seen now and Isane could feel her heart hammering inside her chest so loud it was almost audible. She grasped her chest and felt tears roll down her cheeks. This was agonising. Waiting here, trapped and powerless. She never felt so small before.

The shadows converged and some departed. It looked like things were going well...But then one shadow returned. The mattress jerked suddenly and was lifted out.

Isane was momentarily blinded by the light and she squinted at the face that looked down on her. It was the other Kurosaki girl, Karin.

"The cops are looking for you. They've gathered in the kitchen talking to dad right now. If I were you I'd run as fast as you can and get the hell out of here!" She helped Isane out and looked out the window. "The coast is clear."

"Thanks, but how did you find me?" Isane asked as she approached the open window.

"I'm eleven years old. I'm still young enough to remember the best hide and seek spots." Karin smirked and then ducked out into the hall to check on the situation. "Don't come back until you've got Ichigo. I'm counting on you, alright!"

Isane nodded and then jumped out of the window, landing in the large bushes out the front.

TOMMORROW MORNING

NO MAN'S LAND

Rukia crawled out of the shop through the smashed window and slowly made her way back to the bed and breakfast which was still spewing black smoke into the sky even after the fire had been put out.

She stepped up to the melted front door and she walked in. The front room was unrecognisable. What was once a reception was now a dried up puddle of melted black liquid, the end result of the plastic chairs and the synthetic lino floor. The wooden frame of the walls had split apart and part of the upper floor had collapsed down into the centre of the room.

Rukia traversed over the singed scraps of timber and went up the stairs. The fire had made them structurally unstable and one charred corpse remained trapped with his legs plunged through the floor. Rukia cautiously walked past the blackened skeleton and continued on upstairs.

The top floor was even worse. The giant hole in the floor made it impossible to reach the adjoining rooms so Rukia had to give up on her search. She descended the stairs with light footsteps and a heavy heart.

She had lost her friends...She was alone again.

Rukia collapsed to her knees in the middle of the reception. Her knees sank through the ash coating on the ground but she ignored it, too absorbed in her sorrows. She cradled her head in her hands as she wept pitifully.

"You are upset." A strange, emotionless voice whispered uncertainly. "It must be a terrible thing..."

Rukia felt the tears stop. There was something very wrong about this visitor's presence. She turned around to face him but the suns rays shining from behind him veiled his face in shadow.

"Severe emotional outbursts are a sign of weakness." The blank voice explained. "But you are the one..."

Rukia tried to speak but her voice cracked and croaked indecipherably so she settled with a raspy, "Huh?"

"You are the one they want...You are Rukia Kuchiki." The man came closer but still the shadows hid his identity.

"Who...Who are you?" Rukia flinched and crawled away.

The man pursued silently and he paused momentarily to stare at a patch of wall which only seconds later crumbled and fell apart. Sunlight spilled through and illuminated the man's face which was deathly pale. Cruel green eyes stared vacantly at her and emerald lines were painted on his cheeks to look like tears. Wild black hair adorned his head and he wore a tattered white prison uniform.

"No...Its...Its..." Rukia almost choked on the name. "Ulquiorra!"

Something strange is going on...What is everyone's obsession with Rukia and why is Ulquiorra, the human killing machine suddenly so calm? Also, where is Ichigo and the guards? did they escape the fire or are their charred corpses trapped in the unreachable upper floor of the hotel? Find out in the next chapter!

Now, I want to know if there are people out there reading this story. Please write a review, even the shortest of comments can be a huge motivation. 


	11. Confrontation I

It's been ages since the last update, sorry. But anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy and review!

**Confrontation**

Rukia stared at the pale-skinned demon that stood before her. There was an unnatural presence about him, as if he wasn't human at all, but rather a beast from the depths of the abyss, intent only on the death of all mankind. He truly was a monster, yet he had not even laid a hand on her...Surely by now she should have been killed?

"Rukia Kuchiki...I have need for your services."

Rukia's jaw dropped but no words could pass through her lips.

"If you do as I say I can help you escape and rid you of these vermin that endlessly hunt you." Ulquiorra's voice kept a constant tone throughout, without even the slightest hint of emotion.

Rukia couldn't decide what to do. This proposition was almost too good to be true. Side with the most dangerous criminal in the world and be saved. It made no sense. "What...What would you gain from helping me?" She asked, her voice cracking fearfully.

"The foul creatures that are connected to you...They are also after me. I see no harm in aiding you if it will aid me as well." Ulquiorra shifted his gaze to a spot outside. "I've been followed...How irritating." He walked rigidly towards the entrance. He showed no signs of fear or irritance, or anything for that matter. He was as blank as the walls in solitary confinement and Rukia knew that all too well.

This man, an escaped prisoner from solitary...He reminded her of her own arduous time in there.

Ulquiorra strolled out into the front yard and stood still for a moment before returning; only this time his hand was stained in fresh blood which dripped down onto the ashen floor.

"Wha...What happened?"

"I dealt with the little rat. Another of the wandering scum. They are the prisoners who never found solace in others so they travel endlessly around this town searching for me. I've dealt with more than enough of them."

"How many?" Rukia asked, already fearing the answer.

"I don't keep count. I've slain so many I doubt there is even a number for it..." Rukia shivered and the sense of evil that hung around this cold-hearted man grew even worse. "It mustn't have been many. They only sent twenty or so prisoners here and there are three gangs which would take up the majority of the group."

"Three gangs?" Rukia cocked her head.

"Your group is large enough to be considered a gang. If I'm not mistaken it was five people including you..."

"Amazing. How did you know that?"

"I've been watching. Neither you nor the guards have caught onto me yet, but I've been watching you all the whole time. It shows how hopelessly outmatched you are." Ulquiorra glared at a fly which was hovering near his shoulder. His glance alone made the bug drop to the ground dead.

Rukia stared at it in awe. Surely she had not just seen that, but there was no other explanation.

"Your friends are missing since last night. I saw the attack but when the guards flocked I had to leave. I cannot tell you if they are alive or dead, but I'll tell you this...Grimmjow's minions will not last."

"What do you mean?" Rukia whispered.

"Their raid last night was costly. He lost three men, a considerably large chunk out of his forces. If he continues to be reckless his men will either die with him, or abandon him in favour of life."

"How can you be certain?" Rukia pressed.

"I have lived my life studying people. I disregard them, in my view they are an inferior species that has over bred. That was why I decided to cut down the numbers. But in my time, I learned much about them. If I was not confined to prison I could have been a psychologist or a doctor, but I have continued to put my talents towards a greater cause." He paused for a moment and shifted his vacant gaze on Rukia. Despite not appearing to look at anything, it felt as if he was probing her soul with his very eyes. "I shall eradicate the vermin of this world."

Rukia backed away instinctively and he closed his eyes and made a strange noise that was somewhere between a sigh and a cough. "Your emotions are getting in your way again. How you've managed to survive in such a world is beyond even my knowledge."

"Sorry." Rukia mumbled.

"Apologies mean nothing to me. I have never owed anyone, nor shall they owe me. I merely exist amongst others."

Rukia nodded and began looking around nervously.

"I need not waste my day talking with you. It is good to have met you. We shall meet again soon." He turned to leave and his foot hovered in mid-air for a second before he spun back around slowly. "Meet me back here at nightfall. I shall discuss our escape from this desolate little hell."

"Sure...Thank you?" Rukia was unsure what to say. Even when she wanted to believe she was safe, she couldn't help but feel a blade hovering over throat ever time Ulquiorra spoke.

"I shall be waiting. Remember, don't inform anyone. Even if you find your friends again, don't let them follow. If they arrive here, I will kill them." Even his threats sounded so blank and emotionless. It was so vague and inhuman that it only made it all the more menacing.

Rukia slowly walked out of the building and turned back expecting to see Ulquiorra frozen in the front room, though he was already gone. A final shiver assaulted her and then she ran.

Isane woke up with an electrified jolt. She looked around and found herself in the back-seat of a police car. She sat bolt upright and stared out the windows. She was parked by the side of a road in the middle of nowhere. There was a sign indicating her proximity to the prison. It was then that she remembered last night.

_~Isane jumped out the window and landed in the bushes in the front yard of the Kurosaki Clinic. The empty squad cars were lined up on the lawn while their drivers were inside talking to Mr Kurosaki. _

_The cars were mostly locked up, but one of them still had the door wide open. The owner had been in such a rush he forgot to even lock up his car. _

_Isane bolted out into the open and entered the car. She was about to hotwire it when she noticed the keys still in the ignition. She smiled and started her up. The engine roared as she pulled off into the road._

_Officers began spilling out of the house like ants from a nest, though by the time they reached their cars Isane was a whole street away. _

_Isane gunned the engine and stormed through the quiet streets. The shrieking wails of the pursuing squad cars were getting quieter and quieter. She was losing them slowly but surely. _

_She continued her reckless high speed escape until she reached the highways. The lanes were empty bar a few trucks doing late night deliveries. She dropped speed and kept to the speed limit while constantly looking back at the expanse of road behind her. _

_She could no longer hear the sirens and there were no flashing lights in sight. She had evaded capture from fellow police officers and now she was free to continue with her investigation._

_She kept going, driving for what felt like all night when she eventually pulled up by the side of the road. She parked behind a bush to make it look as if she were watching the speeds of passing cars. That way she wouldn't appear suspicious. _

_She set up a camera on the windshield but never turned it on. She then crawled in the back of the car and curled up in a ball to allow her tall body to fit in lying down. When the discomfort was overpowered by her weariness she drifted off to sleep._

Now it was morning. Commuters were speeding past on their way to work. The painfully loud roars of hundreds of engines made it impossible to continue her little doze off.

Isane groaned and climbed back into the driver's seat. Before driving off she checked her reflection in a mirror and fussed with her hair. Even if she was on the run from the police and her friends were abducted, she was still a woman. When her little routine was over she got back on the road and continued along the highway.

She would arrive in the town soon enough. She would regroup with Unohana and then they would go and get some answers from the Con-men running the Karakura Prison. As she drove down the road with no views to distract herself, she began to wander off into her own thoughts and relived her encounter with Kaien Shiba's mercenaries.

She led herself into the information she received from the defeated henchman, Ryo Utagawa.

_Two prison transports...One with just him, the other with a bunch of prisoners...The prisoners must be a decoy for himself to escape...Unless it's the other way around...Dammit, this son of a bitch is clever. He sure knows how to weave a web...But what is he planning? Why go to all the effort?_

Isane sighed and focused on driving. She was still in the dark. She would discuss it with Unohana when she met her, but even then there is too much they didn't know. She would have to go to the prison and force the answers out...

Isane cursed and cast her mind back to a thing she always used to say to herself...

_It's times like this when I wished I had a gun..._

Rukia strolled through the barren dust-coated streets. She made footsteps in the thick dust that formed over the road as if it were sand on a beach. She coughed as she inhaled the stuff. It had been a constant irritance since she came here and it was great to stay indoors during the day when the wind picked up.

She made her way towards Black Cat territory. She would confide in her new allies while she waited for Ichigo to turn up...Alive or dead.

The thought of Ichigo brought a tear to her eye and suddenly lost her breath. She sat in the gutter and sobbed with her head between her hands.

She felt so lost now without him. She didn't know whether to go along with Ulquiorra's plan or to hide and wait for things to blow over. She had always relied on Ichigo to be there for her and to comfort her when she was down, as well as standing up for her. Now she was all alone.

Her tears settled in the thick dirt and became mud.

She couldn't stop crying. She cursed herself for being so fragile. She always relied on others rather than herself. Now was not the time to be crying. She had to make her own decisions. She tried to convince herself, but the heavy burden of loneliness made her feel more hopeless and weak.

She continued to weep endlessly when the sound of footsteps startled her. She snapped up and stared at the man who approached her.

It was that leader of the guards, Kariya. He stared at her as if she were as insignificant as one of the specks of dust that covered the whole town.

"Kuchiki, is it?" He asked in a tone that seemed to sting. "Missing some friends?" Rukia's eyes widened and she snapped. She lunged at him with a bunched fist. Something happened and she ended up lying in the dirt with blood streaming from her nose. She gazed up at the cruel guard who was dusting himself off.

"Don't push me. I could easily kill you but I don't like getting my hands dirty." He coughed and then focused on his prey. "As I said, you appear to be missing some friends."

Rukia shakily wiped a tear from her eyes and Kariya laughed mockingly.

"Don't cry over spilt milk. Your friends are all well...In fact they are waiting for you."

Rukia shot up like a rocket with her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

"That got you didn't it?" Kariya chuckled. "They've settled in the gas station for now. It's just a few blocks away. I suggest you hurry."

Rukia jumped up and sprinted off down the road no longer interested in the oddly helpful guard. She dashed through a narrow street and then ducked out onto the main road where the gas station lay nestled between a tyre shop and a small house.

She ran across the road and almost collapsed through the door of the station. She tripped on her own feet and landed on her knees just in front of a newspaper stand. She got up and found Toshiro and Kyouraku reading month old issues of magazines.

"Kyouraku! Toshiro! You're alive!" Rukia ran to them and hugged them.

"Rukia-Chan!" Kyouraku smiled warmly and began laughing. "We thought we'd lost you as well!"

Toshiro nodded. "Grimmjow's gang had claimed our camp and we thought you might run into them and get killed. Thankfully, both our theories were wrong. We're all alive and well."

Rukia looked around anxiously. "Where's Ichigo?"

Kyouraku frowned. "He's actually out looking for you. We told him to wait here but he wouldn't listen. He said every second he wasn't in your arms was a second wasted. You hit the jackpot with him."

Rukia giggled at the sweet words of her friend. Her merriment caught the attention of someone else. Kiyone jumped up from a pile of women's magazines and began cheering. "RUKIA! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

The two girls met with laughs and smiles. It was a joyful reunion but there was still one thing missing. Rukia would only be truly happy when her knight with orange hair returned.

"What's with all the noise?" A familiar voice roared. A silhouette stood in the doorway and even without seeing his face Rukia knew it was him. She ran towards him with her arms outstretched and Ichigo opened his arms and welcomed her home. They entwined their arms around each other and cried tears of joy. Their fears had been put to rest and they were together once more.

Rukia suddenly shied away from him and gritted her teeth. "Something smells weird in here."

Ichigo laughed. "It's hair dye."

"What?"

Ichigo pointed to a shelf next to him. "Look. Kiyone's been going through it all day so no wonder it reeks of it in here."

Kiyone pouted. "Hey! The dust has been making my hair go brown! I will always be a blonde! Always dammit!"

Rukia returned to the arms of her lover and closed her eyes. She was once again happy. For now...She was home...

As our heroes regroup, the time nears for action. Isane and Unohana must raid the prison and Rukia and co need to decide what to do about Ulquiorra. Needless to say, you can' miss the next chapter!

Please review.


	12. Confrontation II

**Confrontation II**

The reunited gang enjoyed a brief reunion until the head guard; Kariya strolled in with a menacing smile on his face. Everyone fell silent and stared at him. Even though he helped them, he still emanated an aura of pure evil that made it difficult to trust him.

"What do you want now?" Ichigo snarled.

"I wanted to see how you were getting on. As cold-hearted as I may seem, I cannot break up a couple who are so deeply in love." His off-putting smile made Rukia wince.

"Why did you help us? Why rescue them from the fire and then bring us together? What do you gain from it?" She asked harshly.

Kariya chuckled. "I need not gain anything. I am merely looking out for my kind." He nodded to the ex-guards. "Though they may no longer be in my ranks, I still look out for them. I will not let them come to harm, neither anyone who is with them." He turned to leave but froze in the doorway. "Oh, yes...I had something I wanted to ask, what was it again?"

There was a brief silence in which Rukia glances uneasily at her friends. Every second with this man was awkward and nerve-wracking.

"Oh, that's right! Miss Kuchiki, I wanted to ask you...Have you seen Ulquiorra in the last two days."

The question made Rukia fall back and bump into a snack stand. Ichigo helped her up and Kariya began to laugh again. Rukia's eyes went wide and she stammered fearfully. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"It is not a trick question. I'm just curious. You've been scouting the town since the fire last night, so in your search you might have come across the man we're after. Is that assumption correct?"

Rukia looked down to the floor and shook her head.

"You seem nervous..." Rukia flinched. "My, am I that scary? I do apologise. I'll let you be alone then. Good day." As he walked out the door his head jerked forward, almost in a nod towards Ichigo who was glaring at him. Then the unusual man disappeared into the dust clouds outside.

"What was that about?" Kiyone asked. "I hate that guy."

"He's up to something..." Toshiro murmured.

"Ulquiorra." Rukia whispered. All eyes fell on her.

"What?"

"Ulquiorra...I...I met him." Rukia explained softly.

"No way!" Kiyone cried.

"Huh?" Kyouraku almost fell over.

Rukia bit her tongue and a chill went down her spine. She had broken the promise with the monster. But how would he know? Surely it would be alright to tell her best friends?

Rukia told them everything about her encounter with Ulquiorra and his apparent plan to help her escape. She didn't tell them about her deal though...That was the last thing she'd want them to know. If she told them, then it was almost certain all would die in a short time.

When her explanation was over, everyone fell silent, lost in thought.

"Where do you think he is?" Kiyone gasped.

"If he has a connection with you, then no doubt we will see him again." Toshiro mused.

Ichigo placed an arm on Rukia's shoulder and gazed into her eyes. "Can you remember anything else? Did he tell you where he was staying or if he would meet you somewhere?"

"Um..." Rukia trailed off, still battling with the decision to tell them everything, or to keep it a secret. Would she even meet up with him? A chance of escape would be great. If she left alone, she could get help and come back and free everyone. Either that or she turned in Ulquiorra, let the guards have him and get released. It was win-win, hopefully...

"Well?" Ichigo pressed, unusually keen on Ulquiorra's whereabouts.

"Uh...I think I remember something..." Rukia suddenly stopped herself and stared at the guards. "Can I talk to you in private?" She gestured to her lover. Ichigo nodded and together they walked off to discuss matters in private.

* * *

Isane pulled out from the roadside petrol station and resumed her journey. She was just on the outskirts of the city now and it would take another minute or tow until she was reunited with her old boss, Unohana. For her next job, she'd need help...For she was going to break into a maximum facility prison, beat some answers out of the guards and then hunt down the bastard responsible for abducting her friends and hiring mercenaries to kill her.

She switched the radio on, hoping to calm herself. Instead she overheard a news story about a wild woman on the run from the law...No doubt it was her. That mercenary woman must have reported her to the authorities and made a story out of it. A clever move...But Isane Kotetsu didn't undertake years of police training and gone through everything she had just to get caught by some local cops!

She pulled over outside the small station. Unohana's squad car wasn't out the front, so she must have been out. No matter. She would pass the time researching her enemy. After all, knowing thy enemy is one of the first rules of war.

Isane stepped out of the car and shivered from the late afternoon breeze. She wrapped her arms around her body and walked up to the door. She fished inside her pocket for a key and stabbed it in the lock. While she twisted the door handle she studied the Goosebumps that appeared on her forearm.

"There better be a jacket in there..." Isane mumbled as she strolled into the dark room.

All the blinds were down so it was very dark inside. She fumbled around for the light switch and eventually found it. She flicked it, but nothing happened. Confused, she tried again.

"Damn. The light went out..." Isane cursed.

"Good police work." A menacing voice whispered in her ear.

Isane backed up against the wall but someone grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. She whimpered and tried to squint in tithe darkness.

"Pretty police girl...We're gonna have fun." The aggressive rasp said playfully.

"You creep! You're one of Kaien's dogs aren't you!" Isane tried to sound assertive, but the fearful quiver in her voice came through quite obviously. The man laughed but did not say anything. "Bastard!" Isane lashed out with her other hand and slapped the man in the face. She could hear him fall into a table, knocking over furniture in the process. She kicked out at the source of the sound and felt her toe dig into soft meat.

The man cried out. "My eye! You bitch!"

Isane stepped back warily, assuming she had dodged her foes counterattack...At least until she felt the stinging pain in her ankles. She squealed as she fell to her knees. The flickering reflection of a knife blade caught her eye. Her stomach clenched and the breath died in her throat. She whimpered and tried to crawl away, but the vague silhouette of her opponent followed faster than she could manage.

"You can't run, girly! I'll cut off your pretty face!"

Isane reached for her side but the realisation that she wasn't carrying a gun soon set in and she felt even more afraid. She was defenceless against this psychopath.

_Wait! Unohana always leaves a spare gun in the store room! I just have to get there and I can blow this guys brains out…Oh crap! I'm thinking like them now...Well, I guess you fight fire with fire._

Isane wormed her way under a desk and began to crawl towards the far wall where the store room was located. She managed to inch her way over to the door without being noticed by the stalking assailant. She reached up and found the door handle but her hand slipped, making a loud noise.

Her killer whirled on her and got on his feet. The shining knife was the only indication of where he was.

Isane dragged herself up and reached for the doorknob again. He fingers clasped around the cold steel and she yanked it to one side, pushing the door open and falling through.

She fumbled around on the bottom shelf searching for the weapon. She then progressed to the next shelf up.

_Shit! Where is it? He's almost in here-_

"Game over sweetie. Is this what you're looking for?" the gunshot was deafening, but the small bullet that burrowed through her shoulder was even worse. She screamed and fell back, knocking her head against the shelf and drawing blood. She slid down onto the floor and winced as a large boot stomped on her chest.

She coughed and spat as her ribs were pounded by the powerful kicks of her assailant.

"So...Lets see what you're wearing under all that skin!"

"NO!" Isane screeched, though it was drowned out by her assailant's sickening laughter. His shadowy form kneeled down over her and the knife pressed against her flesh, just above her bust. She reeled from the sickening behaviour of this vile mercenary, but unfortunately she could not stop him anymore. He legs were deemed useless and her arm had been shot. The other was occupied, holding her wounded shoulder and stemming the rampant blood flow.

The blade sank in and she cried out in agony, her cries to be heard only by the depraved monster that would inevitably kill her.

She closed her eyes and thought of happier times, but her thoughts were interrupted by another gunshot. She was splattered in something wet and warm, no doubt blood...But whose was it? She never felt a gun shot, so it couldn't possibly have been her...But that meant...

Light flooded into the room and Unohana placed her handgun back in its holster. Her face was a portrait of concern and rage. She closed her eyes and took a deep to calm herself. Then she helped her friend up and led her into the main room. She bandaged up the knife and gunshot wounds and then gave her a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Isane whispered.

"Kaien Shiba. I assume you know of him?" Unohana asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I did some digging. I found out that the alias of Ganju Shiba was misleading. That man had been dead for many years and the only surviving relative in the family was one Kaien Shiba, as well as a sister Kukaku who lives overseas. It's strange that he would go to such lengths to do all this, yet leave such an obvious clue behind."

"I think the mercenaries were supposed to stop us from getting far enough to figure it out." Isane suggested. "Still...it is odd."

"We have little time to spare. We need to get to the prison and find our answers. If you're too injured, I'll understand." Unohana bowed down.

Isane rose angrily and almost threw the cup to the floor. "I am staying on the case no matter what! Even if I lose my arms and legs I'll still follow this through!"

Unohana smiled at her partners words. "As expected from you, officer Kotetsu."

"So..." Isane muttered. "Your car or mine?"

* * *

Ichigo gasped. "Are you serious? He's actually going to meet you there tonight!"

Rukia nodded sheepishly. "What should I do?"

"We have to tell the guards! We'll be released if we turn him in!"

"But..." Rukia whispered.

"We can be together again. Come on! You know it's the right thing to do! Trust me."

That last part made Rukia feel guilty. She always trusted him before. How could she stop now? Even if they weren't released, the threat of Ulquiorra would be gone and Ichigo would protect her from the rest. He was right. She had to turn him in...She had to betray the poor misunderstood psychopath.

Rukia bowed her head and sighed. "Where is Kariya?"

"Right here." The lead guard strolled through the doorway and kneeled down next to them.

"How did you get here?" Rukia backed away warily.

"I came in to buy a snack when I noticed you two hiding away in here. I thought I'd come and say hi." He chuckled menacingly and got back on his feet. "So what did you want little miss?"

"I...I know where Ulquiorra is."

Kariya's lit up and a sickening grin spread across his face. "Really?"

"He's going to be in the burnt out hotel tonight. I suggest you stay back until nightfall otherwise he might avoid it." Rukia closed her eyes and fought back tears. For some reason it felt wrong to betray Ulquiorra like this. He had placed his trust in another person for the first time in his life and she had spat on it and stabbed him in the back.

"Thank you Miss Kuchiki. This information will be very useful. If all goes well, you might be free in the morning."

"Might my ass!" Ichigo growled. "You promised to free us. If Ulquiorra is caught then we get to leave!"

"Oh right. I guess I should stick true to my word. You will be granted freedom tomorrow if we have Ulquiorra's head by then." Kariya grinned. "Thank you once again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He left laughing hysterically.

"I don't trust him." Rukia whispered.

"Me either, but soon we'll be far away from all this. We'll be back in Karakura and we'll be able to live happily again!" Ichigo chuckled excitedly and hugged Rukia who was less overjoyed. She couldn't help but feel nervous. There was something wrong about all this, but she couldn't put her finger on it...

"Tonight..." Rukia whispered. "The battle begins…"

Things are building up. Isane and Unohana are hot on the trail of Kaien Shiba and now the guards in No Man's Land are on Ulquiorra's trail. No doubt there will be some fireworks in the next chapter! Don't miss it!

Please review.


	13. Confrontation III

**Confrontation III**

The small squad car raced down the wide road. The night-time commuters crawled through the streets while Unohana thundered past them. She switched on the siren to give them an excuse for such an illegal speed. They continued down the road which would eventually lead them to the cage.

Isane passed the time detailing her encounter with Ryo and the information she acquired in her interrogation. Unohana took it in silently and dashed to the finish. The car skidded to a halt outside the large prison and the three guards standing outside leapt out of the way of the rampant vehicle.

Isane and Unohana jumped out and displayed their badges, revealing their authority. The guards hesitantly let them through and once inside, the two women knew they had gone behind enemy lines. They could trust no-one now. Everyone was their enemy, but also a source of information...And that could be exploited...

Isane stroked the hidden holster concealed under her coat. She wore it over her blood-stained and tattered shirt which would look far too suspicious if left in plain sight. Unohana had lent her both coat and pistol before they left. She was glad she was now able to protect herself.

Unohana led the way and pushed the door open calmly. She scanned the area and frowned. "There are no staff in here..."

Isane strolled around a desk and screamed.

"Isane, what's wrong?"

Isane pointed at the desk. "Under there..." Unohana moved to a better view point and noticed a hand sticking out from under a seat. She kneeled down and discovered the corpse of one of the office staff. "They must have known we were coming. They killed everyone..."

"Not everyone." A sinister voice echoed from the next room.

Both women whirled around to face a wiry framed man with round spectacles. He adjusted them with pale hands and set his gaze on his two guests. "Only the loyal were fit to survive. Those with loose tongues would have been a nuisance so we dealt with them appropriately."

"You creep! Who are you?" Isane growled one hand resting on her hip, just over her holster.

"My name is Ugaki. I am merely protecting my employers from harm."

"Employers? Are you a mercenary?"

The strange man made a noise that sounded halfway between a sneeze and a cough, though it was probably supposed to be a laugh. "I was purchased from a different prison. I was released upon arrival and given the task of serving my new employer."

"Is Kaien Shiba your 'employer'?" Unohana inquired.

"A sharp mind. As expected from such dedicated police officers. Unfortunately, your dedication is rather irritating. You have been busy haven't you? We've lost two good men to your misdeeds." Ugaki adjusted his glasses.

"So you know about that huh?" Isane challenged.

"Yoshi discovered Mabashi's body only moments ago. I was informed just before you got through the gate. Admittedly, he was a headstrong fool and it was only a matter of time, but still it is quite annoying having to replace men like that. It was a high price to release them."

"Release them? You don't mean..." Isane was cut off her partner who joined the dots herself.

"They purchased prisoners from another prison and used them as henchmen. The bastards!" Unohana clenched a fist and looked around nervously.

"Do not fear. It is only me here right now. The prisoners are safe under lock and key and most of the guards are elsewhere. Sawatari is currently busy with a 'friend'." Ugaki sniggered at that remark.

A vague scream drifted in from down the hall.

Isane's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her gun. "Where is this Sawatari?"

"A gun won't faze me." Ugaki chuckled.

Unohana took out her own gun and fired. The bullet hit him in the shoulder yet the odd man continued to laugh. Unohana cocked her head and fired again. Still, Ugaki was unfazed. Unohana glanced over at her partner.

"I'll take him down. You go and rescue the guards." Isane nodded and checked her clip was full. She waited while Unohana charged at the man who suddenly produced a flick knife. Isane shot him in the wrist and he hesitated long enough for Unohana to tackle him. He bashed his head on the corner of a table and almost knocked himself out.

Isane jumped over him and ran up the corridor following the screams of the unfortunate guard. She found the right room and kicked the door down.

An old man glared at her from his mechanised throne. His wrinkled face quivered as he made a snarling sound. "Damn that Ugaki! I told him to stop you. That fool was never suited for this."

Isane ignored the old man and looked to the floor where a white haired guard was convulsing on the ground. Isane looked back up at the old man who was holding a stun gun. The old man's wrinkled face creased into a smile. "Have you come to stop me? Or to torture some lies out of me?"

The man's words threw Isane off-guard. He had shaken her confidence and gained the upper hand. He gave a deep raspy chuckle and then fired the taser again. This time he shot Isane. The initial shock threw her into the wall and she slumped down and her body rattled spasmodically as a powerful electric shock coursed through her.

She cried out in agony as her heartbeat suddenly went way too fast. Her wild convulsion caused her wounds to reopen and made her panic. She suddenly went numb. She knew well enough that that was a bad sign. She reached out for the gun she had dropped, but the old man's mechanised wheelchair drove over her fingers and then stopped upon them. Isane screamed and tried to push the chair off, but she was too weak from the shock.

Just when she was about to attack the old man she was shot again, but this time her heart skipped several beats before stopping completely. Isane gasped and her head dropped to the floor. She tried to call out for help but she blacked out, losing herself in the terrifying abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Unohana stepped away from Ugaki's corpse and leaned against the wall while she cradled her wounded arm. She had beaten him easily enough though she took a hit from the crazy ex-con. Thankfully, she had gotten a few answers out of him before he became too aggressive. It seemed one of the questions made him snap. That fateful questions was, 'What is Kaien planning?' Even though she got no answer for that, there was some new information that would be of use.

"One prison transport is headed to a desolate little town out in the desert. Another is heading to another prison. Surely one is doing a transfer...Though what is the other one doing? Is that where Kaien is escaping to? Isane said that one bus was only with him apparently..." Unohana mused to herself.

The continuing screams made her uneasy and she followed the source of the sound to the room where Sawatari was waiting.

The old man looked up with a smile and pointed a stun gun at her. Before his withered fingers could pull the trigger Unohana shot him in the chest. He shuddered and dropped the weapon.

"Before you slip away I want you to tell me something. What is Kaien planning?"

The old man chuckled. "I'll never tell you anything, you witch!" He reached into his pocket with a shaking hand and pulled out a syringe filled with blue liquid.

"Wait!" Unohana reached for the man but he had already injected the unknown serum into his arm. In a matter of seconds his head rolled forward and he fell off of his chair. Unohana gasped and took in her surroundings. A familiar guard was hiding in the corner, leaning over another familiar face.

"Isane! What happened to her?"

Ukitake looked up, revealing black eyes and scars on his face. His skin was even paler than usual and he looked awful. "She had a heart-attack. I can resuscitate her but its best if she rests for a while."

"That's fine. We have a long drive until we reach our destination." Unohana pinched the bridge of her nose. "I have no idea what is truly going on, but I know there are two prison transports, each one headed to a different city, but our friends are in one and Kaien is in the other..."

"So you're going after Kaien?" Ukitake asked while pressing down on Isane's chest. He listened while he performed CPR.

"We're going to one of the destinations. I only know where they are but I don't know who is where. We'll figure out a plan when we get there depending on who we find." Unohana explained and then waited while Urahara continued his CPR. After five minutes Isane was breathing uncomfortably, but breathing nonetheless.

Ukitake helped her up and led her out to the front of the prison where a spare prison bus was nestled in a cramped little shed. "So, where are we going?"

"The abandoned town. I have a hunch that Kaien would be hiding out there in the middle of nowhere. He may be protected by armed guards so it would be best to arm ourselves as well. Is there an armoury inside?"

Ukitake nodded. "I'll go pack some bags. Just set Isane down and keep her company."

Unohana and Isane took the front seats on the bus. Isane sank into the seat and her head rested against the window. "Where are we going?" She asked lazily.

Unohana chuckled. "We're going on a road trip."

* * *

Rukia huddled with her friends, staring out the window at the setting sun. Soon night would fall and then all hell would break loose. Guards were regularly patrolling, acting non-chalant.

"Don't worry. You did the right thing. Ulquiorra is a threat to us and still had to be stopped." Shunsui tried to reassure her.

"Will we be released if they catch him?" Kiyone asked. Everyone frowned at her and she nodded. "Oh...Right..."

Rukia gazed down at her feet. "Why do I feel so awful about this?"

"Guilt." Kariya's intrusive voice called out. Once again he appeared seemingly out of nowhere to give his two cents worth. "You feel guilty for betraying Ulquiorra despite having no attachment to him whatsoever. Funny isn't it? We humans are so complex..."

"What do you want with us now?" Ichigo growled.

Kariya scoffed and turned away from Ichigo and began walking towards Rukia with a sinister smile. "I have come to seek help from Miss Kuchiki. The operation has been planned thoroughly but it will only succeed if we have your cooperation."

Rukia said nothing, but her curious gaze was deemed enough to go on.

"We need her to act as bait to lure out the beast." Kariya chuckled. He shot a fierce glare at the young girl and grinned. "I trust there are no objections?"

Rukia glanced over her shoulder at her assembled friends but it did little to help her come to a decision. She searched deep within herself for the answer but that also yielded nothing. As a last resort she looked to Ichigo for guidance. His gaze bore into her and wordlessly he gave his view on the subject. He gave a slight nod and Rukia gave a weak smile in return. She looked back to the intrusive guard and bowed her head.

"I accept." She muttered timidly.

Kariya clapped his hands. "Wonderful! I shall brief you on your task...In private!" He added with a snarl. The others took the hint and fled the room leaving Rukia alone with the madman...Or at least one of the many which roamed this desolate little town.

"What must I do?" Rukia asked, trying so hard to appear calm and reserved. She folded her arms to try and hide their uncontrollable shaking.

Kariya took no notice and answered her question. "You shall do as asked from him. At nightfall you will go unescorted to the meeting place. We shall have guards posted all over the town to be on strong alert for that pale demon."

"But how will you know when I find him?" Rukia queried.

"Ah, you will be wearing a locator and a microphone, that way we will know everything that goes on between you and Ulquiorra. If you can, ask him what his plans were. Taped evidence is better than my word."

"I doubt you need evidence for what you're going to do..." Rukia growled under her breath. Kariya shot her a glare but pretended to not take notice.

"Once we find him it will be the end of this sorry mess. Those of you that were not killed will be set free and you shall never have to deal with us again."

Rukia scowled. "I was promised that a year ago but you came and framed me again."

Kariya played dumb but Rukia wasn't going to be fooled again.

"You planted bodies in my yard and then used it as evidence against me to warrant an unlawful arrest. I don't know what it is about me that you like so much, but you've been constantly after me from the very beginning."

"Clever." Kariya mock clapped. "No wonder Kaien is so keen on you."

Rukia's eyes narrowed at the mention of his name. There were only fragments of memories attached to that name, yet a foreboding feeling went hand in hand with it also. Something terrible happened involving that man...But what?

"Who is Kaien Shiba?" Rukia asked bluntly.

Kariya stared at her wordlessly, unsure what to say.

"Who is Kaien Shiba?" Rukia repeated. "And what happened between us?"

Kaien closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His whole body lurched forward as he did so as if he was dropping a heavy burden from his shoulders in revealing the secret. He glanced sideways at Rukia and his menacing grin returned. "I never would have thought you'd have forgotten something so important. Things like that don't disappear from memory so easily."

"Tell me!" Rukia cried, tears streaming from her eyes. She was desperate to know why her mind was plagued with the same visions of her cradling his body, a blade embedded in his stomach, his warm blood streaming down her hands, only to be washed away in the driving rain. The memory haunted her, yet she couldn't remember what happened. It was torturing her and she had to find out.

Kariya chuckled and grinned like the devil himself. "Alright. I guess you have a right to know." He gave another agonising pause before ending her misery. "Kaien Shiba...Is your husband."

The shocking truth about Kaien Shiba is about to be revealed! And soon Ulquiorra will be faced with an enemy that even he may have trouble to defeat. Also, our courageous police women are on their way to No Man's Land! So much is happening, you cannot miss the next chapter!

Please review. There may not be a huge number of a you reading this story, but a simple acknowledgement of your approval can be a huge help, so come on. Write a review.

**_REVIEW YOU STINGY BASTARDS!_**


	14. Confrontation IV

**Confrontation IV**

"Husband?" Rukia choked on the word. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why on earth would she have ever married such a vile snake? It had to be a lie!

"You seem surprised." Kariya observed. "You must have repressed the memories ever since 'that day'."

"What day? What are you talking about?" Rukia pleaded.

"You were married to Kaien for only a month before something terrible happened."

"What damn you! What happened?" Rukia yelled impatiently.

"I cannot tell you, but I'm sure Kaien will tell you everything."

"But he's not here!"

"You might be surprised. He'll turn up soon enough. For now you will have to wait, plagued by your nightmares."

"You bastard!" Rukia charged at him but she was on the floor in seconds, waves of pain shooting through her head and chest. Kariya had palmed her off and knocked her to the floor in an expertly trained manoeuvre. There was no doubt; this man was equally as dangerous as Ulquiorra...

"You have more important things to worry about for now. We have to fit your microphone and translator. There is little time to waste; the sun will be down soon."

Rukia sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She was led to a seat and she leaned back and sighed. She was feeling exhausted. She just wanted to rest for a while and forget about everything that happened. She lost herself in blank thoughts for a moment but a cold hand on her bare chest frightened her into waking up. She yelped and tried to recoil away from the creep, but she was held in place by a powerful grip on her shoulder.

Kariya flashed her a venomous smile. "I have to set the microphone Miss Kuchiki. It would be beneficial for both of us if you did not squirm."

Rukia closed her eyes and tried to ignore his freezing touch on her chest. A small device was taped to her stomach and then a wire ran up along her sternum, between her breasts and ending just beneath her collar bone where a tiny microphone was located. Rukia scowled at the device which had caused such a violation. She couldn't even make eye contact with Kariya any more who was adjusting the wire to make sure it was not poking out from her shirt. When he was done he stepped back and allowed Rukia to button up her shirt.

"The locator is inside the device on your stomach. We will have your location monitored the whole time and we will step in when needed. Act calm and make sure he does not find out about your microphone, it would be worse for you than us if he found out."

"Thanks." Rukia spat the word with utter contempt. "Am I free to go now?"

"Yes. I have business to attend to. But be wary. The sun is setting and within the hour it will be nightfall. Prepare yourself and do not fail." With that Kariya made his departure and left Rukia to huddle in the corner and weep.

Ever since her time in solitary confinement, her emotions had become uncontrollable and she constantly suffered mood swings and bouts of sudden sadness. She was overcoming it slowly, but the experience still had a lasting effect on her.

She sat there alone and stared out the window at the red evening sky which was gradually getting darker and darker. When the sky turned black, this town would become a living hell.

* * *

Unohana frowned as she noticed the settling sun. "It's getting dark. That may make things difficult..."

"No matter. If only Kaien is in here then we have nothing to fear. We'll ram down the gate and make a big scene. Kaien will come out of hiding to see what the fuss is about and then we take him down." Ukitake scratched his head. "But of course I'm not a cop so I don't know if that will work well..."

Unohana shook her head while staring at the road ahead of her. "You need not be a police officer to come up with an effective plan. Now is not the time to be making search warrants and following the book. We need to use good old fashioned police brutality to put an end to this." She looked over her shoulder and smiled thinly. "I think your plan will work fine."

Ukitake chuckled and then checked up on Isane. She was breathing comfortably now but she was still unconscious. Hopefully she would wake before they crashed through the gates of No Man's Land but there was no way to be certain.

"Will Isane be okay?" Unohana asked.

"She should be fine. I guess she'll be awake in about twenty minutes or so."

"You know quite a lot for an office worker." Unohana commented.

Ukitake smirked. "I didn't always want to work in a prison. I always wanted to be a doctor. I took first aid courses and the like, but I never got a proper degree to get me into anything. When that failed I had nothing to fall back on so I reached out to the nearest workplace...Karakura Prison. I originally wanted to be the physician but they said I was more suited to desk work, so that's how it started...What about you? Did you always want to be a cop?"

Unohana laughed warmly. "Funnily enough I wanted to be a doctor as well. I had the brains to do it but then I stumbled upon a bank robbery one day when I was younger. I watched the police go about their duty and save everyone. I thought they were like modern superheroes so I decided to become like them form that day on."

Ukitake nodded and gazed at Isane. "What about her?"

"Isane was a young intern when I first met her. I had been promoted high enough to be her mentor so I took her under my wing. We became best friends in only a few days. She always told me she wanted to be a cop, to rid the world of the corrupt and create a peaceful world. Unfortunately, such a dream can never come true..." Unohana bowed her head and sighed.

"That is not true." Ukitake said. "Such a dream can be achieved; though first we need people dedicated enough to see such a dream come to being. Isane is a shining example. If there were more people like her, then people like Kaien Shiba would not be around to make trouble for everyone."

Unohana nodded and looked up ahead at the darkened city which suddenly burst into light. Large floodlights switched on and illuminated the seemingly abandoned city. Night had fallen and now the town was preparing for something...Though what would it be?

"We're almost there." She said. "I'd say about ten minutes and we'll be at the gate."

"Great. The sooner we put an end to this nightmare the better!" Ukitake jumped at the sudden breathing on his shoulder. He turned aside and stared at Isane who was beginning to wake up. Her head rolled around lazily and her half-opened eyes studied him curiously.

"Where...Are we?" Isane whispered.

"We're on our way to see a certain criminal mastermind by the name of Kaien Shiba." Ukitake filled her in briefly.

"Kaien..." Isane repeated, slowly recalling her memory of the last few days. "So...We're going to end it?"

"Hopefully." Unohana answered as she pressed down on the accelerator. The large prison transporter roared as it was pushed over the limit. The giant vehicle charged for the gates which loomed ahead, only a few kilometres ahead.

* * *

Rukia watched the sun go down and she knew it was time. She headed out into the main room of the service station and gave a short goodbye to the guards in case she was killed din the melee. When she came to Ichigo they had a teary reunion. They embraced each other and whispered reassuring messages. When their ritual was over Rukia kissed Ichigo and walked out the door into the darkness.

The streets were pitch black for a few minutes until the street lights were switched on, as well as a few search lights. Rukia was momentarily blinded from the sudden bright light, but she resumed her casual stroll to the hotel. She remained as calm as possible, but she had a terrible itch right where the microphone was. She looked around and then scratched it to her hearts content before going further.

It took only a few minutes to reach the hotel. The burning skeleton of the old bed and breakfast was a haunting stage for tonight's events. She took a deep breath and walked up to the rotting doorframe. She instantly felt a chilling wave wash over her as she stepped within the front room. It was as if she had fallen into a pool of ice. She shuddered and approached a small fire burning in the corner.

A prisoner was sitting there warming his hands. He glared at Rukia and hissed at her.

"Stay away! This is my fire!" The man reached into his pocket and took out a knife but by then it was too late. From the ceiling, a shadow dropped down silently and within a matter of seconds the man was bleeding from a large gash in his throat. He doubled over and landed in his own fire, his gushing blood quenching it and causing the place to return to an ominous darkness.

Ulquiorra stood over the corpse and considered it disinterestedly. After a while he just kicked it and rolled it off into the corner out of sight.

"Rukia Kuchiki, were you followed?"

"No." Rukia croaked.

Ulquiorra's head snapped up and he glared at her. "Your voice..."

Rukia's heart began hammering in her chest. She thought up a suitable excuse and blurted it out desperately. "I'm uh...Still not used to the sight of blood."

Ulquiorra nodded. "You should get used to it soon enough. There is still more bloodshed to come if we are to be free."

Rukia nodded and stared down at the floor. "What is the plan?" She asked, stepping closer so that the microphone could pick it up.

"I have a hunch that a patrol will come through here shortly. I want you to lure them in here and I will finish them off."

Rukia gasped. How could he have foreseen such a thing? It was impossible! Unless...Did he know all along?

"What is the matter? I am not asking for much of you. Merely stand out there and they shall wander over. Tell them you have found something inside and that you want them to check it out. I shall kill them all and then we can move on with the plan." Ulquiorra spoke of a mass killing as if it was a trivial matter.

Rukia shivered and walked shakily out into the open. She stood there in the biting wind for a minute and then they arrived. A half dozen guards all armed and dangerous. They approached her and studied her with sour expressions.

"Found anything?" One of them asked.

Rukia nodded and waved a hand at the gaping doorway. The guards pushed past and approached the doorway. They stopped there and one of the guards threw something in there before stepping back. A large explosion rocked the hotel and Rukia flinched. She backed away and stared at the flames that began to lap up the building's already decayed structure.

_Is that it? Is it already over?_

Something burst out of the doorway. In the blink of an eye it had crossed over to the closest guard and torn his throat out. The others began to panic and opened fire on the rapidly moving killer. Ulquiorra felled two more guards with his bare hands, impaling them both and discarding their corpses with utter disregard.

Rukia screamed and hid under an abandoned street stall. She watched as the remaining three guards met their doom. As the last man fell gurgling and choking the enraged demon stepped out into the open. His body was lightly singed and he was covered in blood, a vision from a nightmare. He truly was a pale demon.

"They knew I was there. How?" The emotionless monster kneeled down beside the cart and snatched Rukia's hand. He dragged her out and slammed her against the cart. "You were followed."

Rukia could barely breathe. She ad been winded when she hit the cart. She raised her hands defensively and cried out. "I didn't know! I promise!"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and dropped her. "Hello Kariya." He whispered.

Rukia looked down and noticed the microphone sticking out of her shirt. Her heart stopped beating and her blood froze in her veins. She slowly raised her head to look at Ulquiorra who despite his blank exterior was eager to kill. "I...I..."

"You betrayed me Kuchiki. I told you what happens to those who betray me."

Rukia closed her eyes and curled up in a ball. She would have cried out for help but Kariya would not turn up until after she was dead. She had to save herself.

Ulquiorra raised his hand and Rukia rolled under the cart just as he chopped through it. She ducked out the other side and ran, pumping her legs as fast as she could. Ulquiorra gave chase and caught up in only a few seconds. He slapped her with enough force to send her flying through the window of a roadside cafe. She struggled to get up but it was too late, Ulquiorra was already over her. He picked her up by her collar and then dragged her back out into the moonlight.

"Kariya is watching us right now. I want him to see his little toy die."

"Please? I was forced into it!"

"There is no excuse. You brought this upon yourself. Now I must end your life."

"NO!" Rukia tried to crawl away but the milk-skinned beast kicked her in the ribs so hard it made her bring up blood. She collapsed in the dirt and gazed into the vacant eyes of her executioner.

This was the end...Slain alone, in the middle of nowhere. Rukia attempted to make one last bolt for safety but Ulquiorra's hand drilled through her stomach and made a path right through to the other side. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as a pain unlike anything she had ever felt before assaulted every fibre in her body. She howled in agony and tears streamed from her eyes as she rolled about screaming.

"Remember this pain. It shall be your last memory before you depart from this world." Ulquiorra chanted menacingly.

Rukia leaned back, her body beginning to shut down. She used the last of her strength to glare at the vile creature that was to bring about her violent end. She set her gaze on him and anticipated the final blow...

But it never came. Ulquiorra was about to stalk and finish off his prey when something huge slammed into him. The giant mechanical creature charged right into him, throwing his body across the street where he slammed into a parked car, falling through the windscreen and into the front seat.

Meanwhile, Rukia blacked out, her last vision of a heavily armed trio bursting out of the armoured vehicle and approaching her.

What the...? What just happened? Is Rukia saved? Or is this just the beginning of something far worse? Find out in the next chapter!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


	15. The End Begins

**The End Begins**

Yoruichi sat on her faded, padded throne, her head resting in the palm of her hand. She had sent out scouts to try and search for Ulquiorra and the others were preparing meals for their return. Things were boring. Nothing had happened since Grimmjow's wild gang attacked the hotel. Rukia also hadn't visited either...It couldn't be ruled out that she was dead, but it was what ran through Yoruichi's mind.

She sighed and closed her eyes, almost drifting off. There was not much to stay awake for anyway. She was just on the verge of sleep when pounding footsteps alerted her. She sat straight up and traced the sounds which were in the next room now.

_Is this a raid?_

Two panting women appeared in the doorway. One was Hiyori, the other Lilynette. Both were doubled over, breathless and overstimulated.

"What's up?" Yoruichi asked.

"The fence!" Lilynette wheezed. "It's been...Knocked down!"

Yoruichi's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Hiyori gasped. A hijacked bus crashed through while we were on patrol! Quickly we have to get out before the guards discover it!"

Yoruichi rose from her throne and called the others in. Soi Fon approached her leader and stood beside her. The others assembled before her with wide eyes. The world was theirs for the taking, they could be free. Now was their chance! The black cats charged as one...towards the gate...towards freedom. It had been cruelly taken from them once before, but out here they outnumbered the guards anyway. The confusion could work to their advantage and if needed they would use force to escape.

The girls cheered as they made their way across town.

* * *

One of Grimmjow's scouts observed the fleeing women and grinned. He kneeled down and took out a radio which was clipped to a dead guard's belt. He had snatched it hours ago when he found some guards lying dead in the road.

He pressed the speak button and raised the receiver to his lips. "Grimmjow, they are headed for the North gate. Apparently there is a giant hole in the fence. We should check it out."

The radio crackled and Grimmjow's reply came through, coated in static. "We'll meet you there. Prepare yourself; those bitches can put up a fight when they need to."

"It's gonna get fun now!" The prisoner chuckled.

* * *

Ichigo stood out in the street. He had heard screams, banging and also smashing glass. He had no idea what it all meant but it didn't sound too good. He travelled to the roof of an apartment building across the road. From up high he could see smoke coming from the North gate. He frowned and went over to another side to look out over the town.

There were several telegraph poles that had fallen down, over near the old hotel.

"Rukia..." He ran down the stairs and stormed off down the road. As he ran he discovered fresh tire tracks in the dirt. He studied them and noticed they led in the same direction he was going. With a shrug of his shoulders he set off again, sprinting down the empty streets to find his beloved.

* * *

Kariya watched from a rooftop as the prison transporter slammed into Ulquiorra. He winced as he followed Ulquiorra's flight into a car on the other side of the street. The sickening thud brought a smile to his face and he dusted himself off.

"Well, that's taken care of Ulquiorra. Now I just have to deal with our uninvited guests." He waited for the driver and passengers to get out. When he laid eyes on them he was stunned. "No! It can't be! It's those police women! Mabashi and Yoshi were both sent to stop them! That's impossible!"

Next out of the bus was a white haired guard.

"What? Ugaki and Sawatari have also failed? That's impossible! They were the prime choices from all the prisons we visited. They were the most aggressive and cunning of criminals. How could they be beaten by...By them!" Kariya clenched his fists and snarled.

"I guess I'll have to take care of everything myself! Kaien will be displeased if the plan does not succeed."

* * *

Rukia felt gentle hands lifting her. Her eyes drifted open and her first sight was of Isane, the police officer who had helped her long ago during the cage incident. Isane smiled and set her down on a seat inside a prison transporter.

"It's okay Rukia. You're gonna be okay."

"What...Happened?"

Isane chuckled. "We were hoping you could answer that. What were you doing going up against Ulquiorra? He's as dangerous as they can get!"

"Kariya...Made me..." Rukia poked her chest and Isane spotted the piece of tubing sticking out of her bust.

"Is that...A wire?" Rukia nodded. "That's insane! No-one could deceive Ulquiorra; he's a cold blooded killer. Usually the victims are dead before they even know Ulquiorra's there, let alone be able to have a conversation with him."

"I did..." Rukia whispered. "He...Sympathized with me...He wanted...To help...But..." Rukia began to sob and Isane patted her forehead softly.

"Shh, it's okay. You can tell me later. Just get some rest. You took some nasty hits."

"Ichigo...Where is Ichigo?"

Isane looked around as if looked around sheepishly as she would find him just outside. "I don't know. We actually had no idea there were prisoners here. We thought Kaien would be hiding out here..."

Rukia's eyes narrowed at the mention of that name. Her cheeks paled and she began to shiver. "Rukia? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Rukia curled up into a ball and grasped her stomach. She groaned in agony and began to sob. Isane worried about her condition, but Rukia was blind to the world again. She was having another jumbled memory, another haunting taste of the truth, the truth that was breaking her apart, inside and out.

_"So, Rukia...You really want to be a cop?" Kaien asked._

_"Yeah. I've always wanted to make my brother proud..." _

_"Well...With the boss on leave I'm in charge. I'm pretty sure I could pull a few strings and let you into the force." He flashed her a smile and Rukia smiled back. _

_"Can you really do that?"_

_"Of course!" Kaien chuckled. "There's something I like about you Kuchiki..."_

That memory cut off and another began.

_Rukia and Kaien sat in a police car. Driving rain poured on the windows. Kaien glanced sideways at his companion, a wry smile on his face. "You know, it's such terrible weather...Are you sure you don't want to come inside until it blows over?"_

_Rukia was about to refuse his offer but then the rain got worse. She shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "Sure."_

_The short, ten step walk over to cover got them both drenched. Rukia shook her head and large droplets of water sprayed off. Kaien led her inside his large home and she left her soggy shoes at the door. _

_Once inside Rukia began to shiver. Kaien approached her and laid a warm hand on her shoulder. "You're going to catch a cold. Here." He handed Rukia a towel and a blanket. "Take off those drenched clothes and warm up in the blanket. I'll put your clothes in the dryer and they should be dry in a few minutes. _

_Rukia frowned cautiously but then another shiver rocked her body. Without hesitation she slipped out of her soaked uniform until she was stark naked. She dried off in front of Kaien and then draped the blanket around herself. __She smiled sweetly and thanked him for his generosity. _

_"No problem. I'd do anything for you Rukia." The two met each others gazes and seconds later they were in each others arms, lips locked together. Kaien snaked a hand through the folds in the blanket and began to caress Rukia's bare flesh. Her skin tingled at his touch but she let him do as he wished. Soon the blanket was dropped to the floor and the two remained standing, trapped in their embrace. _

Rukia shuddered at the thought of doing such things with such an evil man. It repulsed her beyond belief but worse was yet to come.

_Rukia sat alone in her home. She sipped at a cup of tea while staring longingly at a wedding photo on the table, their wedding photo. She whispered loving words to the frozen couple and then took another sip of her tea. _

_The phone rang and she leisurely strolled over picking it up and greeting the caller casually. Then her expression faltered and in the frame of only a few seconds she was as pale as a ghost, her knuckles white. _

_"What? That can't be! Why?"_

_#Look, stay calm. They shouldn't come after you. Their fight is with me, just...Just remember that I love you Rukia.#_

_"Where are you?"_

_#No, I won't let you follow me. It's dark outside and it's too dangerous!#_

_"But-"_

_#NO! Stay where you are and be safe. I'll take care of myself!#_

_The phone disconnected and Rukia dropped the wireless device. "Kaien...No..." She observed her shaking hands and whimpered. "Why would the Yakuza want to kill him? It makes no sense, he did nothing wrong..."_

_A loud screeching outside caught her attention. She ran outside and watched an expensive black sedan speed off down the road. A logo was painted on the back of the car and Rukia's eyes narrowed. _

_"Yakuza!" She jumped in her car and began to give chase, desperate to protect the man she loved. "Kaien...Please be okay..."_

The memories stopped there and Rukia began to scream. "Why? Why did I ever love him? How could I? It can't be real!"

Someone slapped her roughly and she fell back onto the seat, her body momentarily numb. Isane glared at her. "Calm down Rukia. This is tough for all of us but you aren't helping! We need to keep a low profile. There are guards all over the place now and they are all armed. We have to hide."

Rukia nodded and slid underneath the seat. Isane risked a peek outside and immediately sank down to the floor. Rukia looked over at her and Isane raised eight fingers. Rukia nodded and they both hid under the seats.

"Ulquiorra must be restrained! Make sure he can't move! I'll deal with the other two!" A familiar voice commanded from outside.

"Kariya." Isane whispered.

"We meet at last Officer Unohana. How nice it is to meet you. Say...where is your partner?"

"Partner? I have no idea what you are talking about." Unohana lied. Her voice was muffled through the walls of the transporter, but Rukia and Isane could still hear her clearly enough.

"Officer Kotetsu. You were her partner weren't you?" Kariya asked with a brooding menace in his calm tone.

"Isane was promoted, we work independently now. We are no longer partners." Unohana explained.

"Oh really? The why did I see her get off the bus?" Kariya suddenly roared, going over the edge. Something slammed into the side of the bus and Unohana's cries made the two women wince. "People of the law should not lie. You know that don't you officer?"

"Fuck you!" Unohana snarled.

"Oh dear, we have a fighter. Well I can fix that." Something was rammed into the side of the bus four more times and by the end there was a loud thud and then Unohana's sorrowful whimpering.

"I'm sure your friends wouldn't want to find you dead would they? Tell me where they are and I will let you go."

"Sure you will." Unohana groaned.

"I have no quarrel with you, it's just that your policewoman friend has disappeared with a prisoner and trying to sneak a prisoner out of jail is an unlawful act. As a guard it is my duty to bring her back to custody where she belongs."

"Rukia did nothing! You're just going to kill her because she knows about your organization!" A resounding slap echoed from outside and Kariya began to laugh.

"My organization? I do not manage anything. My yakuza days are behind me now. I am merely a reformed man, a defender of the law now."

"You're just a lap dog for Kaien Shiba! Where is he?" Unohana demanded.

"Kaien will turn up eventually. For now you must answer to me. Speaking of answers...Where is that police girl?" Another loud bang made the transporter shake.

Unohana coughed violently. "You'll never get any answers out of me! Give up now!"

There was a brief silence and then...

"Fine."

For a moment nothing happened, then there was a sickeningly loud bang and a wet splash. The wall of the transporter split and Unohana's mangled face burst through, right in front of Rukia. Blood gushed out from the mess that was her head and Rukia screamed hysterically.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Unohana has been killed by the cruel leader of the guards and ex-Yakuza member Kariya. How will Isane and Rukia fare up against him? Will Rukia ever find out the truth between her and Kaien or will the web of mysteries merely spread wider? Chaos reigns in this desolate little town and the battle is only just beginning!

Please review!


	16. Fight For Freedom I

**Fight For Freedom I**

Rukia screamed at the sight of Unohana's crushed skull and the sickening ooze that pooled around her and spread towards Rukia.

Angry shouts came from outside and Rukia placed a hand over her mouth and gasped.

_No, they're going to find me now! Oh god no! I'm going to die!_

Isane patted Rukia's shoulder. "Don't worry, we brought along a few toys for just such an occasion." She opened a large box which was filled with weapons. There was a riot shotgun, two rifles and a handgun. "Take your pick."

Rukia picked up a handgun and studied the weapon. She was no marksman, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let them kill her.

Isane took out the combat shotgun and rose to her feet. She kicked out a panel of glass from the windows and then fired. The recoil threw her back and she fell to the floor, but the damage was done.

Screams of pain came from outside and running footsteps, as well as loaded guns clicking.

"They are armed! Be careful!" One of the guards roared.

"No!" Kariya yelled over him and the whole area fell silent. "Barging in will just cost us good men. Let's play a game instead. It's called, hostage." Kariya chuckled madly.

Isane and Rukia both peeked out the window at the silver haired guard who was standing over Ukitake. The old guard was pinned down, a rifle pointed at his head.

"Shit! They've got Ukitake!" Rukia cried.

"Don't worry." Isane reassured her. "I don't think he'll do it."

"What? He killed Unohana without even blinking why on earth would-"

"Trust me!" Isane whispered harshly. "Just do as I say and we'll be fine." The glimmer of hope in her eyes made Rukia feel a little stronger, though it still wasn't enough to convince her she would survive this.

"Okay girls. Come out with your hands up and I will spare this old bastards life! If you continue to hide then I shall paint the town red in his blood. Is that understood?"

"Um...Okay." Isane mumbled uncertainly.

Rukia eyes her curiously while the police woman loaded a few rounds into one of the rifles. She then slid up next to the corpse of her friend. She lay on her stomach in the pool of bright blood, ignoring the chills as it soaked into her shirt. She pointed the barrel at the hole in the busses wall. And lined up a shot. She then turned to Rukia and smiled.

"Rukia. I want you to go out there, slowly. Just stand outside the door of the bus and put your hands in the air. Act calm; don't make them think we're up to anything, ok? Can you do that?"

Rukia nodded while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you. I've got a plan to help us escape."

Rukia sniffed and wiped away the worst of the tears before walking to the head of the bus. Her arms were paralysed and remained stuck to her sides. She marched rigidly out into the street and froze outside the door.

Guards surrounded the area, all with their guns trained on her. Kariya grinned menacingly and spread his arms wide.

"Thank you for releasing Rukia. She was the one I was looking for. How can I ever repay you?"

Isane stared down the barrel of her rifle and growled. "Die!" She pulled the trigger and the powerful weapon fired. The recoil damaged her shoulder and she cried out in agony as the muscle tore. She peeked through the small gap and watched the bullet hit dead on.

Ulquiorra was leaning on the car boot, his hands tied together by rope. The bullet soared past and cut through the rope, freeing the beast. Ulquiorra wordlessly untied his legs and snuck up behind the guards, snapping two necks, beheading another two and then impaling a fifth guard.

"Rukia! Get in!" Isane yelled.

She did as asked and ran back onto the prison transport vehicle. Before she could praise her friend, the police woman was at the wheel, starting up the engine which roared like a creature from the darkest depths of hell.

"Let's go for a drive!" Isane snarled as she wrestled with the wheel and forced the huge vehicle to roll down a side street. She headed away from the battle for a while and then did a U-turn so that she was facing the direction in which she came. She revved up the engine and then slammed her foot down on the pedal.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked just before she was thrown off of her seat by the wildly rocking bus.

"I'm going to avenge my friend. This is for Unohana!" Isane gunned the engine and the huge battering ram headed straight for the crowd of terrified guards. Heads turned just before their bodies were crushed by the large vehicle. Bodies were flung in all directions and bodies were crushed as the relentless warpath of the prison transport continued.

Ulquiorra and Kariya managed to escape the frenzy, as did a handful of guards, but the majority were killed or fatally wounded.

Rather than turn back for another round Isane kept on going. "Isane! What are you doing now?"

Isane smiled warmly. "We're getting the hell out of here."

* * *

Kiyone ran up to her companions, her expression grim. "Guys, I heard gunshots coming from the hotel! There were screams too! We have to go check on Rukia; she might be hurt...Or worse!"

Toshiro groaned. "What could we do anyway? We're completely unarmed."

"So you're just going to abandon her?" Kiyone cried. "How heartless!"

"Look, I like Rukia, but if my guess is correct, if you heard gunshots, then she is already dead."

Kiyone gasped.

"They might have sprung an ambush and shot down both Ulquiorra and Rukia, killing two birds with on stone. I'm sorry Kiyone, but she's gone."

"Liar! Kiyone roared. "I can't believe you! I thought you were a good person, but you're as evil as the prisoners around us! I'm going out alone!" She turned her nose up and stormed off.

"My, my, she's a worry." Kyouraku sighed. "Do you really have so little faith in Rukia-Chan?" Toshiro shook his head provoking a laugh from the older ex-guard. "She won't die. She's tough. She'll make it back here soon enough; we just have to wait here for her."

"I guess so..." Toshiro murmured, rolling his eyes.

* * *

The prison transporter began to slow down before coming to an abrupt stop. The two passengers were thrown forward and knocked back again by the momentum.

Rukia glanced over to the driver. Isane was gripping the wheel so tight it was creaking. Tears glistened on her cheeks and rolled down softly for a moment until they were gushing out. Rukia reached out to comfort her but hesitated when the bereaved policewoman buried her face into the wheel, sobbing relentlessly.

"Isane...If it means anything...I'm sorry."

Isane didn't respond. She whispered Unohana's name over and over between sobs.

Rukia left her friend to grieve and checked their surroundings. Amazingly they had not been pursued, Ulquiorra's release must have worked far better than they expected. Better still, they were only a few blocks away from the petrol station where Rukia's friends were staying. That meant they could pick them up and they could escape together.

Rukia approached her bereaved companion and frowned. "Do you want some time alone?"

Isane nodded weakly.

"Very well. I'll go and search the area for survivors."

Again, Isane gave no answer. Rukia waved timidly and then hopped off the armoured bus.

* * *

Kariya stared down his opponent. He had wanted to fight Ulquiorra ever since the world was informed of his murderous ways. Back then he was a retired Yakuza member, though the will to fight and to control the world...It still remained buried deep within him. The flame of passion had been reignited the day he saw that ghostly pale face outside the courthouse.

Kariya had been summoned for jury duty and so he arrived early to see the accused arrive. As soon as the man came within sight, an overpowering darkness enveloped him and his chest tightened. There was something truly terrifying about Ulquiorra, something unnatural.

That fear brought him back to his old self and soon the old Kariya returned. He re-entered the Yakuza and began to rise back up the ranks, biding his time and waiting for the day he would one day meet Ulquiorra and be able to fight him to the death.

He deliberately got himself caught, hoping to be sent to the same maximum security prison as Ulquiorra, but that went awry. Kariya had been sent to another prison hundreds of kilometres away. Kariya was bitter. He resented the world even more and the harsh mind he owned became more vicious. He grew more violent with each passing day, taking his rage out on the prisoners, executing them the same way Ulquiorra did.

One day, everything changed for him. He was approached by a strange man with spiky black hair. His off-putting smile and calmness made him curious. This man was different to the sum he had lived amongst. This man was powerful. He was strong enough to walk around angry prisoners without even the slightest fear. This man...Was a monster!

He approached Kariya and waved him over. Kariya dropped the meagre meal he was currently eating and wandered over. Several guards stood by him as the man led him away from the prisoners, past the cells and out into an office. None of it made sense to Kariya, but he just went along.

"I wish to purchase him." The man smiled.

The guards were shocked, but the prison manager chuckled and held his hand out to accept a briefcase full of cash. "I won't say if that was the right choice Mr Shiba. This one is a rebel at heart."

"He is a bloodthirsty man with the mind of a Yakuza leader. He is perfect." Mr Shiba said while inspecting his newly acquired friend.

"Where are you taking me?" Kariya asked, inciting a light chuckle from his new master.

"I'm transferring you...To Karakura prison."

Kariya's eyes narrowed at the mention of the fated prison...The Hellish world known by many as 'The Cage', the den of the damned...Where one Ulquiorra Schiffer resides...

Now, here he stood, surrounded by corpses, a river of blood that consumed the whole street. Only two men remained standing, the others either dead or fled long ago. Only Ulquiorra Schiffer and Kariya...One-on-one...To the death!

Kariya licked his lips and bunched his fists. "Oh, how I have longed for this day!" He growled excitedly. "Do not disappoint me, Human Blade."

Ulquiorra wiped the blood from his hand, rubbing them against his blood soaked uniform. He stared blankly at his foe and sighed. "I do not aim to disappoint, however I do not aim to please either."

"Very well, just don't die straight away!"

Ulquiorra blinked. "You seem confident that I will die here."

"Of course I am!" Kariya smirked. An abandoned car behind him suddenly became dented by an unseen strike. Kariya raised his hand up to his face and laughed. "I have mastered your very own fighting style! I shall slay you with your very own techniques and surpass you to become the next Human Blade!"

"How foolish. If you wish to die so much why don't you just stand still and let me finish you here and now rather than prolong the inevitable."

Kariya snorted. "You're overconfident. You haven't seemed to grasp my power, so let me show you!" Kariya charged forwards with lightning speed. He leapt into the air and waited for Ulquiorra to try and knock him down. He left Ulquiorra's fist until the last moment, then he caught it and pulled with all his might. As Kariya fell down the momentum and Kariya's added strength lifted Ulquiorra into the air and hurled him into an empty car.

Ulquiorra slammed into the bonnet and then rolled onto the ground. Before he could get up Kariya was upon him, stomping on his back and laughing mockingly.

"Where is the counterattack? I thought you were tough!" Kariya stepped back and waited for Ulquiorra to rise back on his feet. Ulquiorra's emerald eyes blazed as he shot a fierce glare to his enemy. He drew a hand back and prepared to strike, but before he could he was struck by something.

An intense pain shot through his body and it was unbearable. Ulquiorra lurched forward and coughed up blood. He had lived amongst the crimson fluid for his entire life, yet only now did it have an impact on him. This was his own blood. Someone had managed to wound him...Something was seriously wrong!

"What a shame. You were pathetic! I wasted so many years of my life waiting fro this moment and it ends so soon. You aren't a demon, you're just a mere mortal...I however-" Kariya drew his arm back, but it was already soaked in blood.

It took Ulquiorra a moment to register what had happened. Kariya had impaled him on his arm.

Kariya licked the blood from one finger and chucked. "I...I shall become a true monster!"

Ulquiorra tried to fight back, but his body went limp. He doubled over and fell face first in the dirt. As he lay there, a thought crossed Ulquiorra's mind.

_Is this pain? It's...Awful..._

Is this the end for Ulquiorra? Will anyone be able to stop Kariya? Will our heroes escape from this ghost town? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review. there aren't a whole lot of readers, but every comment helps greatly.


	17. Fight For Freedom II

**Fight For Freedom II**

Rukia ran through the streets, desperate to find Ichigo and the others. She ran full tilt and approached a corner. She bolted around the turn and ran straight into someone else. The impact threw her far back, landing in the gutter and sweeping up a cloud of dust.

The unfortunate person who hit her was also knocked over, though he got back up rather quickly.

"Rukia?" The person asked, his voice all too familiar.

"Ichigo!"

The two shared a brief time in each others arms before sounds of gunfire caught their attention. They crawled inside the nearest building and peeked out at a trio of armed guards fleeing from an enraged prisoner.

"Stay back!" the guards roared, lifting their rifles. The prisoner charged on, a handgun held in his scarred hands. "Fire! Kill him!"

The prisoner let off two rounds, killing one of the officers and wounding the other. The third guard let loose a spray of automatic fire, ending the life of the criminal. The guard then picked up his wounded friend and led him away.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo whispered harshly. "What were all those explosions?"

"Oh, it was Isane. She drove a transporter through the gate and rescued me. We're getting out of here!"

Ichigo looked down and cursed. "That fool!"

Rukia cocked her head, confused at his outburst. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo blinked and stared at her. "Oh, it's just that crashing through the gates and making such a scene must have drawn the guards from all over the place. That must have been why those guards came past just then..." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Ulquiorra's arrival would have brought enough attention from the guards, but Isane's little stunt is just going to make things worse."

"Not really. We set Ulquiorra free and managed to take down a lot of the guards. The rest are running for their lives. They are no longer interested in stopping us." Rukia explained how Isane had organised it.

"Clever..." Ichigo mused. "Isane is smarter than I thought..."

"Come on! Let's go! We can round up the others and get out of here!" Rukia lifted Ichigo up and they ran back into the street. It was a short run back to the petrol station but in that time Rukia was able to fill Ichigo in on Unohana's last stand and Ukitake's capture.

Ichigo bowed his head. "It's probably too late to save Ukitake. If Ulquiorra was released, then no doubt he would kill everyone, regardless of who they were..."

Rukia nodded sadly and they both fell silent until they were outside the petrol station. They charged through the front door and they collapsed in a heap at the feet of their friends.

Shunsui and Toshiro were overjoyed to see her again, especially Toshiro who was acting rather apologetic. Rukia gave them a quick update on their escape and then they prepared themselves for the journey home. Kyouraku chuckled as he patted Rukia on the back. "It's funny. Kiyone just went out to try and find you."

"She did?"

"Yeah! It's a surprise you didn't meet her." Kyouraku smirked. "I'm sure we'll find her on our way to the bus."

"I hope so." Rukia whispered. "I've seen enough death these last few days..."

Ichigo's expression darkened and he set his gaze on his beloved. "There's worse to come. We haven't escaped yet."

Everyone nodded at the grim realisation, but it did nothing to stop them. The group headed outside and began the trek to the prison transporter.

* * *

Isane stopped sobbing and wiped away the remaining tears that clogged her vision. She rubbed her sore eyes and sniffed loudly. The pain was terrible, but Unohana wouldn't want her to sit around moping. Unohana would want to see the case solved first. For now and until Kaien Shiba's arrest, there was no time for emotions.

She had to end this before any more tragedies befell her or those involved. The corrupt had to be taken down, then there would be time to grieve.

Isane took a deep breath and sighed. Her eyes were still watering, but the flow had been curbed enough for her to see more clearly. She looked out the window and saw a shadow approach the bus. There was a light knock on the door and then silence.

_Is that Rukia? _

Isane nervously crept towards the door, deliberately lowering herself so she could not be seen from outside.

The knocking came again and Isane slid up against the door and pressed her eye to the joint between the two doors. She peeked through the tiny gap and saw someone standing right outside, wearing a tattered reddish brown coat. She couldn't see anything more and so she slid back and sat up against the driver's seat.

_Rukia wasn't wearing a coat...Or was she? I didn't take any notice! Dammit! There's only one way to be sure..._

"Is that you Rukia?"

Once again there was silence outside, then all of a sudden the metal framed door squealed as something cut through it, creating a large gash in it. Isane screamed and crawled back against the wall, her hands fumbling around for a weapon.

_The guns!_

She got on all fours and crawled past the seats, trying to find the weapons she stashed on the bus.

Meanwhile, another devastating gash made the door fold inwards, though fortunately it wasn't enough for the assailant to get through.

Isane panted hyperventilated as she doubled her efforts in searching for a weapon. She checked under each seat and at last she found it, lying just three seats from the back.

The door creaked as it was kicked in and the heavy footsteps of the intruder were deafeningly loud. Isane rushed for the weapons but she was tackled before she could reach it. Her nose collided with the hard floor and drew blood. The bitter taste made her wince but worse still was the painful arm lock her foe had placed her in. Her arm was pinned up behind her back and bent past the comfortable limit. It felt like her arm was going to snap in half like a twig.

"Isane Kotetsu. Your little stun was quite costly wasn't it?"

Isane whimpered softly but gave no answer. "Answer me!" The attacker roared, yanking her arm out of more out of place.

Isane screamed as the pain became unbearable. She writhed about though it only made things worse.

Her attacker lifted her up and threw her onto a seat. She rolled onto her back and glared at silver haired guard...Kariya.

"I could kill you right now with the flick of a wrist." Kariya demonstrated by slicing the seat beside her in half. A twisted smile crossed Kariya's face. "Fortunately for you, I have a need for you right now."

"What do you want from me?" Isane cried.

"I want you to get back in the drivers seat...And run down anyone and anything that moves!"

"What?"

"You did the same thing to my guards and it worked very well. Right now, the broken gate is the site of a mass escape. The prisoners are all headed there and they shall no doubt cause problems if they reached civilisation. I want you to run them down. Kill every last one of them and then I shall let you go."

"How can I trust you? You killed Unohana!"

Kariya chuckled. "I told you before right? I mean you no ill will. I will only use force to achieve my goals. That is all. Once those goals are achieved I have no need to further punish you."

"I won't do it!" Isane shrieked. "Do it yourself!"

"Fine then! But I have no further need for you!" Kariya raised a hand and prepared to deal the finishing blow but he was interrupted by a bloody hand that shot out of his chest. Kariya gazed down at the crimson eruption and the flattened palm which bunched into a fist. "Ulquiorra!" He rasped.

The injured demon yanked his arm out and watched with savage glee as he dropped to the floor. "Overconfidence was your downfall. You thought you had defeated me after dealing a mere flesh wound."

Isane was distracted by the gaping hole in his stomach, no doubt the 'flesh wound' he was talking about. The sight of it made her stomach heave and she used the distraction to crawl under the seat and hide.

"I am not interested in you right now. My opponent is Kariya and no-one else. If you wish I shall take my quarrel outside."

"Please..." Isane croaked, struggling to find the words she needed.

Ulquiorra grabbed Kariya's legs and dragged him outside. He then resumed his speech. Isane wasted no time and ran to the wheel, immediately starting the engine and driving off as fast as the cumbersome vehicle could manage after the numerous beatings it had taken. A strong breeze wafted in through the open doorway, spewing dust in her face.

Isane drove erratically and accidentally rammed into a small car parked by the side of the road. Isane stomped on the brake pedal and tried to get her breath back. Exhausted, she leaned her against the window and peered outside...

...To where her younger sister was standing.

Kiyone's eyes lit up at the sight of her sister and she ran onto the bus, immediately attacking her sister with hugs and soothing words.

* * *

Rukia stopped the group and cast her gaze on the unusual sight across the road. A prison transporter was parked on top of a small blue car.

"Is that...Isane? Why did she move?"

"Is that the bus? Come on, let's go!" Kyouraku pushed past her and ran off towards the safety of the armoured vehicle.

Rukia shrugged and followed, hand in hand with Ichigo. The gang reached the bus and found the two Kotetsu sisters catching up on their past experiences. They stopped briefly to greet everyone and then returned to their previous conversation.

"Well, this looks like it may last a while. Let's just get the hell out of here!" Kyouraku approached the wheel and fired up the engine. The deep roar made him chuckle. "I love that sound. I've missed it so much." When the beastly hunk of steel was ready to go he made it roll back off of the car and then set it back on the road.

They sped through the streets passing corpses of prisoners and guards alike. It seemed that a mass breakout was being attempted, though both sides were losing. It became more apparent the closer to the gate they got. Evidence of recent battles was all too prevalent and when at last the gates were in sight, they discovered something even worse.

"Oh crap..." Kyouraku frowned.

There was a three way war going on. The Black Cats were fighting against the Espada who were both fighting against a small cluster of guards. The prisoners had scavenged weapons from the dead guards and now a full fire fight was ensuing.

The prison transporter rumbled softly as it remained in place.

"What do we do now?" Shunsui groaned.

"Run them down." Ichigo snarled. Rukia backed away from him and her eyes narrowed. "The prisoners are as bad as the guards. They tried to kill us!"

Toshiro nodded. "Leave them. Make enough noise and they should scatter. If not...then they're road kill."

Rukia said nothing. She knew she was outvoted here. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, not wanting to see those she had once befriended get run down.

Kyouraku honked the horn and then thundered through the middle of the melee. Bullets struck the sides of the bus. And made a clattering noise, like steel rain.

"They think we're guards!" Ichigo roared over the racket. "Drive! Drive!" the window above his head exploded and rained glass all over him. He leaned over Rukia and caught the worst of it. "Everybody get down!" He yelled.

Toshiro picked up a rifle and returned fire, even to the disapproval of the other passengers.

"Get down! They'll shoot you!"

"Not if I shoot them first. I am still a guard and these prisoners must be stopped." Toshiro leaned out the broken window and unleashed a burst of fire.

"Get back inside before-"

'Splat'

The remnants of the window behind Toshiro's head suddenly turned bright red. His body flopped forward and toppled out of the window and into the street.

"TOSHIRO!" Kiyone cried out.

"GET DOWN!" Ichigo roared.

Kiyone ducked just as a spray of bullets carved through the window frame just above her. She remained crouched down and her older sister wrapped a protective arm around her as they both sobbed.

The bus burst through the already fractured gate and escaped into the world outside of No Man's Land. They had made it...They had escaped...Though things were still far from over...

Our heroes have escaped the war torn little town but the nightmare is not over yet. The evil mastermind, Kaien Shiba is yet to show his face and when he does, no doubt disaster shall strike. Meanwhile, who will win between Kariya and Ulquiorra? And will the other prisoners escape? Find out in the next action packed chapter!

Come on! You've got to review! Seventeen chapters and you can't think of anything to say? That's pathetic! If you're commited enough to read so far into a story you should writte a review, or at least that's what I think. The point is, **_REVIEW!_**


	18. Puppet Master

**Puppet Master**

The bus rocked gently as it drove across the rugged terrain. The unkempt dirt road stretched on for many kilometres until it reached civilisation. For the long ride, light conversation was attempted on several occasions, but for the most part everyone huddled together in silence, mourning those who had fallen and those left behind.

The nightmare was behind them, for now at least. There was still the issue of Kaien Shiba, the evil mastermind behind the whole prison trade conspiracy. He was the last hurdle on the path to freedom, and he had to be stopped!

"Where do you think he is?" Kiyone asked, throwing the question out to anybody who wanted to answer.

Isane took it upon herself to answer. "If my hunch is correct he's located at a remote prison in a nearby town. We should be there in ten minutes."

"Really? But we're in the middle of nowhere."

"So is the prison. It was located out here so that even if they escaped from the prison, the isolation from civilisation would destroy them. This desert has no food, water, shelter...It's a death trap for anyone lost out here." Isane scanned the barren wasteland around them. She only just spotted the fork in the road and turned sharply, heading towards the prison.

Another tense silence ensued. Those present in the vehicle sat perfectly still, except for the occasional rocking as the bus ran over the bumpy road.

Soon enough the fortress for the damned stood out on the skyline, a relatively small prison, but imposing nonetheless. High stone walls with coils of barbed wire at the top surrounded the area. A faded sign used to show the name of the prison, but years of dust storms and extreme weather had scaped most of the paint off, making it indecipherable. Two sentry towers were situated near the electrified front gate, which unlike the rest of the perimeter, was a mere steel mesh fence.

As the bus came closer, Isane began to rifle through the weapons they had onboard. She looked to her sister and nodded while waving a hand at the handgun. Isane opted for the rifle and sat back in one of the seats at the rear of the bus.

"Stop!" A guard in the left tower roared. He trained his sight on the bus while a guard from the opposite tower went out to check the guests.

As the man stepped onboard a loud bang escaped from the back of the bus. The man was just on the bus then and he reached into his hip holster for his gun, but Kiyone shot him in the heart, killing him almost instantly. He tripped and fell out into the dirt.

Rukia screamed but Isane patted her back and calmed her down. "These people are all involved. If Kaien is staying here it means that every staff member is aware of his deeds and is in league with him. We can't how mercy to them."

Rukia nodded weakly and Ichigo helped her up.

"Kyouraku, go and open the gate. I'll drive from now on." Isane commanded.

Kyouraku did as told and hopped off the bus and took a key form the dead guard. He then unlocked the door to the sentry tower and scaled up it until he was at the top where he found a button to release the locks on the gate. By the time he was back down Kiyone and Ichigo had swung the gates open and were back on the bus.

Kyouraku followed on foot and closed the gate behind them before jumping back on.

Isane took the wheel and rolled slowly through the large open courtyard. "I know a little about this place. I've visited several times for various cases in the past. She drove the bus over to a large shed located behind a large building which Isane informed the group was the offices.

They parked the bus in the large covered shed and stepped out. To their surprise there was no other prison transporter from Karakura Maximum Security.

"Funny...Kaien's bus isn't here...Unless he was picked up someone from here..." Isane lost herself in though.

"Is he really here?" Rukia whispered fearfully.

Ichigo's hands tightened around her thin frame and he whispered in her ear. "I know he is."

"How" Rukia queried.

"Trust me...I can feel it." Ichigo kissed Rukia on the cheek and hugged her. "Don't worry; I'll protect you no matter what."

"Thank you." Rukia smiled weakly. "I'd be lost without you Ichigo."

"Alright, let's search this place!" Isane commanded, loading a fresh clip into the handgun she took from the dead officer outside the gate. "I'll search the offices with Kiyone. Kyouraku, Ichigo, Rukia, you go search the courtyard. We'll regroup in the meeting hall in thirty minutes, got it?"

Everyone nodded and went on their separate paths.

Kyouraku led the way for Ichigo and Rukia. He fumbled around with a lock on a small door and then wrenched it open, holding it for his two companions. The door led to a large holding area for the prisoners. Many of the cells were empty, but some were occupied with screaming lunatics who clawed at the intruders.

Rukia whimpered and confided in Ichigo's embrace. "I don't like it here."

"I know, but we have to go through here to get to the courtyard." Ichigo explained while studying the prisoners on the left hand side. Shunsui checked those on the right. They didn't find Kaien so they set off for the next barred door which led to the courtyard.

Ichigo and Kyouraku both wrestled with it and the heavy locks until at last it came free and the door swung open. They dragged it shut behind them and stepped into the courtyard.

* * *

Back at No Man's Land the gunfight between guards and prisoners was drawing to a close. The ammunition was running low and already, keen fighters were charging out into the open with knives and clubs, ready to finish off the few stragglers that remained.

The Black Cat's regrouped and counted heads. They were missing some members. Yoruichi bowed her head and cursed.

"They got Hiyori...Those bastards!"

Lilynette cowered from a deafening gunshot and whimpered like a puppy during a thunderstorm. Soi Fon slapped her over the back of the head and warned her to keep quiet. Lilynette sniffed and nodded.

"We have to get out of here. Grimmjow's crew will charge the guards no matter what. We just have to wait until they're distracted and then we make a run for it. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow pounced on a terrified guard. He used his bare hands to claw at the man's throat and slay him. A second guard backed away screaming, taking out his pistol and trying to hold his hands steady to line up a shot. He fired twice, but both shots went wide.

Grimmjow approached slowly, cackling like a madman. "Come on! Shoot me!" He snarled.

The guard lined up a shot, but it was too late. One of Grimmjow's henchmen, a tall fellow with long black hair and an unnaturally large grin crept up behind the guard and slit his throat with a hunting knife.

As the guard collapsed to his knees both men laughed manically.

"This is easy boss! Let's kill 'em all!"

"Have fun Nnoitrra. This is the most fun we're going to have for a while!" The henchman cocked his head and Grimmjow explained. "We're in the middle of nowhere dumbass. It's going to take days to reach the nearest town on foot."

"Then how about we hitch a ride?" Nnoitrra gestured to an abandoned car across the street. "I know how to hot-wire!"

Grimmjow smirked and took the pistol from the dead guard. "Alright. You go start her up. I'll take care of things here!" The sadistic, blue haired man scanned the area for his comrades. Due to their unarmed charge, many were shot dead, but there was still one more of his men out fighting.

The man had spiky blond hair and wore a white eye patch. He had worn it ever since he had his eye gouged out in a brawl several years ago. The fact that he managed to still stand and fight after losing his eye was enough of a sign for Grimmjow to recruit him.

Even now, Tesla was fighting courageously against the three guards who surrounded him. Bullets tore through him, but he advanced still. He managed to stab a guard in the chest before succumbing to his wounds and dropping like a bag of cement.

Grimmjow licked his lips. The final guards were his for the taking now. He leapt over the makeshift barrier he had created and ran towards the three guards. The one who had been stabbed leaned against a wall while clutching his wounded chest. He stubbornly clung onto life, even after knowing full well he was done for. His companions dashed aside to clear a gap between their opponent, leaving their friend as bait.

Grimmjow lunged, digging his teeth into the man's neck and tearing free a chunk of flesh as if he were a wild animal. He roared like a beast and then slammed the guards head into the wall with enough force to crack his skull. The dead guard slumped over and Grimmjow hopped over his corpse and headed for the guards.

The guards split up. One stood out on the road while the other hid behind a barrier. The one behind the barrier shot at Grimmjow and drew his attention while the other prepared to shoot from behind.

Grimmjow pursued the one in hiding, oblivious to their plan. As he neared him he noticed the grin on the guards face, but his joy was short-lived.

His partner lined up a shot and drew his finger back on the trigger. Before he could pull it all the way back he was hit by something big and heavy. The hotwired sedan barrelled into him. He rolled over the roof and was thrown far off into the dirt. As he tried to crawl back to his feet the car reversed on top of him, crushing him.

The final guard fired blindly out of panic. Grimmjow easily dodged the untrained shots and calmly made his way to the helpless man who curled up into a ball and loaded the final bullet into the chamber. He glared at Grimmjow and began to sob. He aimed the gun at himself and finished the job for his assailants.

Grimmjow howled with sadistic glee and hopped into the car. "We did it! Now we're free! We can finally go back home!"

Nnoitrra chuckled menacingly. "You know what that means!"

"Yes...I've been locked away for too long. Now I can get back to what I do best..."

Nnoitrra licked blood from his hands and chuckled. "Lock your doors and windows eh? Ha ha ha!"

Grimmjow glanced out the window and frowned. "It looks like it's going to rain..."

* * *

Ichigo led Rukia under a roof and he glared at the rain which was falling heavily on the courtyard.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia asked, noticing his anger.

"Oh, I just hate the rain." Ichigo murmured. "Do you hate rain?"

Rukia bowed her head. "It makes me sad...It's as if the sky is weeping..." Ichigo nodded and placed an arm around her to shield her from the cold.

Kyouraku yawned and looked at a clock that hung high up on a wall behind them. "It's about time to meet Isane and Kiyone. We should go..."

Ichigo nodded and they approached a door which was opened by someone on the other side. They stepped back as Isane ran through screaming.

"Run! The guards are after us!"

Kiyone followed, sobbing as she ran.

"What the hell?" Kyouraku peered through the doorway and was clubbed with a baton. Three guards spilled through the door and surrounded him.

"Kyouraku!" Rukia extended a hand to help him but Ichigo dragged her away. They ran out into the open air and the rain pelted them, soaking them from head to toe in only a few seconds. Rukia wiped the rain from her eyes and stumbled over to the exit.

The guards were already giving chase leaving behind two men to apprehend Kyouraku while the others pursued the intruders.

Ichigo pushed Rukia ahead and stood his ground against the guards.

"Ichigo!"

"GO! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!' Ichigo roared through the pouring rain.

"NO!" Rukia ran back to him and he yelled at her to leave.

"Get out of here! They'll kill you!"

"No! If you die, then I die...Together..." She embraced him and Ichigo cursed.

"You can't...Please...Go. Live on, for me... I don't want history to repeat itself." Ichigo whispered.

Rukia froze. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo shrugged. "It's nothing, just go!"

Rukia bowed her head and noticed something drip onto the ground beneath them. She stared into the puddle of water which was beginning to turn orange...

"What on earth...Ichigo?" Rukia looked up into the eyes of her beloved. He looked oddly sympathetic.

"Rukia...I'm sorry..."

"Wha-" Rukia was cut off as a sudden pain shot through her chest. She glanced down at a knife embedded in her chest. She coughed and blood splattered the arm of her assailant. She followed it with her eyes and glanced up at the man standing before her...

Ichigo bowed his head and revealed a black patch of hair on his drenched head.

"I'm sorry..." He repeated.

Rukia reached out with a shaking hand which soon dropped by her side. Her body went limp and her head rolled forward. Ichigo let go of the knife and she collapsed in the puddle at her feet. With the last of her energy Rukia gazed into the eyes of her assailant.

Ichigo smiled menacingly as the colour drained from his hair...

...

Review...


	19. Kaien Shiba I

Hopefully this chapter will explain some things. Anyway, enjoy and review!

**Kaien Shiba**

_Rukia slammed her foot down on the accelerator. The car lurched forward and rumbled loudly as it drove after the Yakuza car. She broke the speed limits she was supposed to enforce and closed the gap between her and those she was chasing. _

_The Yakuza members seemed to not notice her, oblivious to the sedan quickly gaining on them. Their car veered off down a side street which led out to a large park. The park itself was cleared from the fringe of a large forest on the border of the town. _

_The car screeched to a halt outside the park and the Yakuza stepped out, bringing with them all manner of weapons. _

_Bystanders screamed and fled the scene, knowing full well that getting caught in these people's business spelled death for them. _

_Rukia parked on the other side of the road and watched them walk off towards the forest. She waited until they were almost out of sight before getting out and sprinting after them. She kept a safe distance and followed until the group stopped. _

_She hid behind a tree trunk, only ten metres away from them. She listened in on them, hoping to find out why they wanted Kaien dead. _

_"Split up into groups of two and hunt him down! That bastard won't get away with this!"_

_Rukia peered out from the tree trunk and stared at the Yakuza leader, a man in a reddish brown trench coat and silver hair. Cold eyes studied his followers and a venomous smile was affixed to his face. The smile looked all the more hideous with the presence of a scar that ran from his lip down to his chin. _

_The leader glared at one of his followers and proceeded to pull out a shiny black pistol. "Do you have a problem with this?"_

_The man he spoke to cowered and whimpered. "N-No..."_

_"No what?" The leader asked, jabbing the barrel of the gun into the man's forehead._

_"No Kariya-sama!" The man cried. _

_Kariya grinned from ear to ear. "That's correct. Unfortunately, I can't have someone who isn't trustworthy running about here can I? That man might change his loyalties and get in the way."_

_"Please! I promise I won't screw up!"_

_"You have been a liability from the start. I only brought you out here because it would be easier to do this..." Kariya pulled the trigger and a deafening explosion forced the birds out of their homes, high in the tree branches. _

_Rukia screamed as the Yakuza member's head exploded in a shower of red. The others all spun around, hearing her outburst. _

_"Someone is following us!" One of them roared. _

_"Find them!" Kariya commanded. "Bring me their head along with Kaien's!"_

_"Yes sir!" _

* * *

Kariya caught Ulquiorra's hand mid-swing and then flipped the pale man over onto his back in a judo-styled manoeuvre. Ulquiorra gave no indication of pain and thrust his palm out at Kariya's face, palming him off.

Ulquiorra rose back to his feet and dashed to one side. Kariya watched him cautiously and saw through the feigned attack, successfully blocking the real punch aimed for his ribs. He spun around and performed a roundhouse kick, catching Ulquiorra in the back and throwing him forward. Before he could recover Kariya used a flat hand to chop him in the throat.

Ulquiorra crumpled. Both men were exhausted, their battle had raged on for what felt like days, but had only been an hour.

Kariya booted his opponent in the ribs and picked up a large stone, hoping to bludgeon his foe and things now. He lifted the heavy stone above his head and proceeded to swing it down; only his target rolled aside and wrapped his legs around Kariya's arms in a sneaky grapple. Kariya stared at Ulquiorra who sat up and used his free hands to pummel his foe.

When every feature of Kariya's face was bleeding Ulquiorra laid back down and rolled sharply, bending Kariya's arms out of their normal place. Kariya roared in agony as his bones began to creak. They would surely break if any more stress was put on them.

Ulquiorra prepared for another roll, this time intended to snap Kariya's arms in two, but his nemesis stopped him.

With a loud roar Kariya lifted his arms up in the air, raising Ulquiorra's legs as well. When they were out of the way Kariya stomped on Ulquiorra's face, forcing him to unwrap his legs and roll out of the way of a second stomp.

The two combatants panted heavily. Ulquiorra wiped the blood from his lips while Kariya spat a mouthful of the stuff at his feet.

"Let's end this." Kariya snarled. "I have places to be."

"Very well." Ulquiorra sighed. "Let us put an end to this."

Both men took a deep breath and set off, charging head on at the other. They both drew back a hand and flattened it out, the signal for one of the unusual techniques that could allow a man to be impaled or sliced in two.

Both men closed in on each other. Kariya roared fiercely while Ulquiorra merely stared with murderous hatred, his emerald eyes blazing with an unusual fury.

Both men collapsed, a puddle of blood surrounding them.

* * *

Rukia awoke in a large room. A high ceiling stretched far above the ground and cheap fluorescent lights illuminated the room. Several were blinking rapidly and some were already dead. She could still feel the agonising pain from where she was stabbed and the warm trickle of blood.

"Stubborn young lady. I didn't think you'd wake up from such a wound."

She glanced up at the figure that towered over her. She did not know what name to call him, she couldn't tell. The man she knew as Ichigo smiled at her. His black hair stood out plain as day; a sign this was not the man she thought she knew, yet his face made her think otherwise.

"Who..." She croaked.

"Don't you recognize the man you love?" He asked, stunned.

"You're not Ichigo!"

The man laughed. "You catch on well, Rukia. Your days on the force are not yet forgotten."

That was when it ticked. Rukia's eyes widened and she almost choked on the name. "Kaien?"

"You remembered my name at last? I feel so happy..." Kaien wiped a mock tear from his eyes and chuckled. "I knew it would come back to you one day. How could anyone forget someone so dear to their heart?"

"No!" Rukia cried. "You're a monster! How could I ever love you?"

"Whether I am a monster or not is irrelevant. You fell for me and we got married. That is a fact and no matter how much you resent it, you cannot escape from the truth. You love me Rukia."

"NO!" She screamed.

Kaien grinned menacingly and pressed a foot down on Rukia's stomach, causing her to cry out in pain. "The plan failed miserably in the end...I did the same thing as that damned fool Urahara and got too confident. I overlooked the possibility of escape...Worse still I underestimated those damned police-women."

"Why are you doing this?" Rukia asked.

Kaien closed his eyes and sighed. "You all knew too much. I had to get rid of you all. I hired Urahara to do the dirty work for me, but his spectacular failure not only let you go free but drew attention to our activities. I decided to finish things myself, but again, it seems fate was against me...Until now!"

"Wait...You wanted me dead back then? I thought this was all about the 'Cage' incident?"

Kaien laughed heartily. "No. The motive was there right from the start. The incident with the cage merely placed more names on the list. I never intended to slay those prisoners, or the guards. They were unaware but they walked in on the wrong people. I originally only wanted you and those police women out of the way. All three of you knew about what happened back then and posed a threat to my success."

"Back then?" Rukia murmured, trying to remember what happened. When nothing came to mind she returned her attention to Kaien.

"You mustn't remember...Never mind, it may become apparent to you soon. Your memory seems to be a bit out of order, but you're slowly remembering."

Kaien shook his head and sighed. "The plan was quite simple really. Ulquiorra's escape had been a great reason to evacuate the small town you called 'No Man's Land'. It was a perfect place to bury all evidence and destroy anyone who would threaten us. I took those who survived the riots last year as well as the guards who betrayed me. They were to be left there and sacrificed to Ulquiorra, therefore freeing us from any implication into their murders. Genius isn't it?"

"The friends of those who survived were to be killed discreetly by hired mercenaries. Those police women were part of those targets, but they managed to survive. If all had gone to plan then it would have successfully ended everything without drawing any attention to us or our work."

Rukia was barely listening, distracted by her own thoughts. "I...I fell for your tricks...I feel so...so..." She trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

"Ah, the disguise. That was even simpler. My resemblance to Ichigo made it too easy. I merely dyed my hair orange and fooled his dim-witted friends into thinking I was him. You were the easiest to convince." Kaien said with venom.

The words sting and Rukia gasped at the awful comment.

"So madly in love, you were blind to the ruse. All you did was cling to me night and day, frightened and sad. You were so absorbed in your own problems you failed to understand who you were throwing yourself to."

"Why? Why would you do something so horrible?" Rukia pleaded.

"I knew you wouldn't warm to me after what I'd done, so I merely tricked you. That way you could spend your last moments with me, loving me the way you did when we were together..." Kaien scratched his head. "I guess even when I want you dead; I still can't forget the love we once shared..."

His words repulsed her beyond imagination. Rukia tried to crawl away but Kaien stomped on her and pinned her in place with just one foot.

"I planned on killing you without you ever finding out, but the unexpected storms ruined that...Now I have to do things the messy way!" He pulled out the bloodied knife he had used before and studied the blade with morbid curiosity.

Rukia looked around nervously. This all made little sense. She was going to be murdered for something she didn't even know about. Worst of all, the person she had been clinging to in No Man's Land had been a wolf in sheep's clothing, a madman in the guise of her beloved. The thoughts of the moments she had shared with 'Ichigo' made her gag and she had to try and think of something else before she threw up.

"Ichigo...Where is he?"

Kaien stopped staring at the knife and frowned. "That stupid little thorn in my side is currently resting. I shall deal with him after I have finished with you."

"No!" Rukia blurted out. "Can't I please say goodbye to him? Please?"

Kaien hesitated and eventually nodded submissively. "I guess it does not matter. All plans have failed. All there is to do now is to just cut you all down. If you're all together it saves time."

Rukia sensed a flicker of hope there. She alone stood no chance against this psychopath, but with others they could overpower him and try to escape.

"Enjoy your reunion Kuchiki. It will be the last time you see them." Kaien grabbed a handful of Rukia's hair and dragged her across the rough floor towards a door at the end of the room. The madman relished in Rukia's agonised screams and became increasingly anxious to tear down the last obstacles in his way.

Rukia sobbed quietly, too exhausted to make much noise. She glared at the manic smile affixed to Kaien's face. Rage welled up within her but it was quickly extinguished by the overwhelming doubt of survival.

_I thought Ulquiorra was a monster...I was wrong..._

Rukia remembered the feeling she got when she encountered the ghostly killer. It was completely different to what she felt around Kaien. This man made Rukia feel dead inside. Every semblance of hope crumbles in the presence of Kaien Shiba. Everything she thought she knew turned into a lie, certainty turned to doubt and on top of that she not only feared for her own life...But for the lives of every single person on the earth...

That was just a glimpse of the evil manipulative demon named Kaien Shiba.

There are still missing pieces in the puzzle...What happened in the past? Whatevent triggered Kaiens unusual and cruel vendeta against Rukia? Can she find out the truth before it is too late? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review!


	20. Kaien Shiba II

**Kaien Shiba II**

Kaien led his traumatized lamb to the slaughter. A hall lined with prisoners was their path to the execution grounds. Wide eyes observed the terrified woman who walked slowly, her head bowed, tears rolling down her delicate cheeks.

"Dead woman walking." Kaien called out and the all prisoner guard of honour bowed their heads and watched on sombrely.

Kaien forced Rukia to pick up the pace and pushed her through the door into a long corridor which split further up, One path went straight ahead, the other veered off to the left. They took the left path and wound up outside a steel door. Another door was situated next to it, though it was half the size.

Kaien pushed the larger one open and shoved Rukia into the next room...The execution area.

The room was surprisingly large and a row of cells lined the side wall. The cells were past the smaller door outside. Prisoners in there would watch others succumb to fate, a grim demonstration for them. The cells held three unfortunate people, though they were not prisoners.

"Rukia!" Ichigo hurled himself at the bars of the cell, but it was useless. Ichigo looked different. He was skinnier than usual, he looked starved. This must have been his home while Kaien took over his life.

"Hello again Kurosaki. Long time no see."

"You bastard! What have you done to her?" Ichigo roared, clawing at the bars.

"Calm down. You don't have the energy to be thrashing about like that." Kaien grinned menacingly and led Rukia to a large table. He gestured for her to sit there, but she refused. "Oh dear...We have to it the hard way..." Kaien made a hand gesture and two large guards grabbed the smaller woman and lifted her onto the table. She kicked and screamed, but the powerful men were unfazed. They strapped her arms and legs down and restrained her before stepping aside.

"What are you doing?" Kiyone cried. She was hugging her knees and sitting against the wall of her cell.

Kaien did not answer, instead bending over a table and picking out a syringe filled with murky fluid.

"Lethal injection..." Isane whispered fearfully. "This can't be happening..."

Rukia's eyes widened at the sight of the needle. She writhed about, but her limbs were tied down, making escape impossible.

"I'm so sorry Kuchiki. I never meant to do this to you. I always hoped you would get killed by someone else." Kaien chuckled at his dark little joke.

Rukia closed her eyes and soon became lost in her fractured memories.

* * *

_Her scream alerted the assembled Yakuza of her presence. Kariya waved hand and sent his men off, ordering them to kill her. _

_Rukia grasped onto a thick branch and hauled herself up into the tree. She ascended into the thick, leaf cover and hid there. The Yakuza fanned out beneath the tree and scanned the area, guns drawn and loaded._

_Rukia had never felt so helpless. She was trapped up here. There was no way to get down without alerting them and even climbing up higher would create a racket. There was nothing she could do but hope they don't look up._

_Kariya cursed. "Spread out! Search every last bit of this forest and make sure no-one get's out alive! We can't forget about our main objective here...Kaien is top priority, then the stupid bitch who followed us!"_

_The men split up and did as instructed, leaving only Kariya standing near the base of the tree. _

_Rukia slid down closer and noticed her was smoking. His gun rested against the trunk. Now was a better time than ever to make a dash for safety. She squatted on the lower branches and then grabbed onto them, swinging down, her feet just above the ground. She dropped softly and then ran in the opposite direction. _

_Her feet made loud noises as she stepped on the crisp autumn leaves. _

_Angry roars came from behind, but she pushed it out of her mind and focused on escape. Running footsteps joined hers. The yakuza were giving chase and with guns, they didn't need to catch her._

_Her only choice was to widen the gap and ensure they couldn't line up a shot. She ran full tilt, leaping over felled logs and bushes. She then weaved between the thick trees that lined the forest. Her pursuers yelled curses and threats as they struggled to keep up._

_Rukia hazarded a glance behind her and realised she had lost sight of the Yakuza. They had fallen behind and stopped chasing...For now she was safe. Overjoyed, she let out a sigh and a triumphant laugh. She turned back around only to run into someone. _

_She was flung back and she landed at the feet of the one she bumped into. She gazed up from his shoes and met his gaze; it was then that she knew who she had bumped into..._

* * *

"Kaien!" Rukia screamed, snapping awake from her nightmare...Her _real _nightmares. She once again took in her surroundings and her body relaxed, recognising her defencelessness. This was like that time in the tree, utterly hopeless; though this time there would be no sliver of hope, no fading light at the end of the tunnel...She was trapped here until the very end.

Kaien placed a freezing hand on her wrist and she shuddered. Kaien lifted the syringe into view and then placed the needle tip on a bulging vein. Rukia sobbed pitifully as the needle was pressed down through her flesh and its cursed contents spewed into her bloodstream and carried around her body.

Kaien took out the needle and placed it aside for a moment. He gazed into Rukia's eyes and brushed the hair from her face before leaning in close. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently before stepping back.

"That little mixture should end things pretty soon...farewell Rukia...I love you." Kaien smiled and then left her there, waiting for the end.

"RUKIA! RUKIA! NOOO!" Ichigo battered the walls of his cell, screaming wildly.

Isane and Kiyone wept for their soon to be deceased friend.

Kaien glanced over at Ichigo and a sickening grin crossed his face. "Do not fear Kurosaki...You will soon join her!" He took out the large knife and admired the blade while Ichigo let out a tortured cry to the cruel world that had taken so much from him.

His life had always been hell. He had to steal and murder just to keep his family from living on the street. He had to betray his pride and honour just to survive in this harsh world. He had to work for cruel masters day in and day out for years. He had lived a life that none could ever imagine, though his suffering ceased the day he met Rukia, the sweet girl he had framed to earn the months rent.

He had regretted what he had done, but when they reunited in prison, he felt the overwhelming burden of life begin to lessen. The pain disappeared and he felt happiness for the first time in far too long. She had saved him from the darkness but without her, the flickering light of hope went out.

This final time when he saw her renewed his vigour, but watching her life fade was a new nightmare, one that eclipsed those that preceded it. Now his life only had one sole purpose...To avenge Rukia and destroy Kaien Shiba...

Kaien waved at the guards and gestured for them to open the cell door. They opened it and then, as instructed by Kaien, left the room, locking the door behind them.

Kaien smirked. "It is just you and I in here now. This shall be easy. You've been starved for days, destroying your usual strength and leaving you weaker than a little child. Your body is so fragile right now that just one slash from this blade should have you down for eternity!"

Ichigo didn't want to admit it. Kaien would not win over him. He had to win no matter what. Kaien's death was more important than survival now, as long as he got to see the vile snake die before he too breathed his last, then Ichigo could die and reunite with Rukia in whatever realm existed beyond the grave.

The two near-identical rivals squared off against each other. Kaien wore a smug grin as he twirled the knife about in his hands.

Ichigo stood his ground. He was ravaged by hunger, but rage and desperation were keeping him on his feet.

Rukia rolled her head to one side so she could see the two men as they prepared to duel. The injection was making her weary, but she pushed herself to stay awake until this was over. If she really was going to die, then she wanted to at least see this to the end.

She watched Ichigo charge blindly, and then she saw the spray of bright red blood. Next, everything went black and she was trapped within another of her memories...

* * *

_Kaien stared at her and turned his head left and right, scanning the area for others. When he saw no-one he extended a hand and helped Rukia to her feet. _

_"What are you doing here? I told you to stay inside!"_

_Rukia averted her gaze and frowned. "I'm sorry...I was just...Worried."_

_Kaien's expression softened and he embraced the girl he loved. "Look Rukia, you shouldn't have come here. They will kill you too...Unless..."_

_"Unless what?" Rukia leaned in closer._

_"Rukia...You must do something for me." Rukia was only half listening, distracted by the disappearing sun and the encroaching darkness. Shadows fell on them both and it became harder to see Kaien through the dark._

_Kaien took something out of his pocket and pressed it into Rukia's palms. "Take this and hide. I will distract them and draw them away from the forest. Then you can run away. If anyone tries to hurt you, then use that to stop them."_

_Rukia looked down at the flick knife in her hands. She stared at the weapon in disbelief. "But...I can't! You'll be killed!"_

_Kaien grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "You have to! If not then we'll both be killed!"_

_Rukia sniffed and opened her mouth to argue further, but it was then that the angry shouts of the Yakuza echoed through the swaying trees. Kaien kissed her cheek and smiled. _

_"I'll never forget you Rukia. I love you, now go!"_

_Rukia fled, tears streaming from her eyes. She panted between ragged sobs, barely able to breathe. She ran for a long time, until she collapsed beside a large tree trunk. She slid behind it and curled up into a ball where she remained to weep._

_She overheard running footsteps and then a loud boisterous laugh...It was Kaien's!_

_"That should scare her off." Kariya said. _

_"Hopefully." Kaien replied. _

_Rukia's eyes narrowed. Kariya had caught up with him. Her husband was going to die! She closed her eyes and hugged her knees, still clutching the flick knife in her sweaty hands. She tried to listen in on them, though her erratic heartbeat was so loud it was hard to do so._

_"I don't want Rukia getting involved in this. You have to swear to me that you will never go near her or harm her after I die!" _

_Kariya did not answer. He loaded a pistol and aimed it at Kaien. _

_Rukia shakily wiped a tear from her eyes. She was so terrified that her knees were trembling. She closed her eyes and focused on stopping the shaking. It worked to an extent, until the deafening gunshot rang out._

_'Boom!'_

_Birds flew out of the tree tops and fled. The gunshot echoed throughout the darkened forest and Kariya's sickening laughter made Rukia's stomach clench._

_"Make sure that girl isn't still lurking around! Go!"_

_Rukia staggered to her feet and ran, wobbling and swaying as she went. She stumbled numerous times, but soldiered on. Every bone in her body was aching. Every muscle was screaming in pain. Her heart wept for the death of the man she loved, yet she was in too much danger to even mourn his loss. _

_Rukia couldn't help it. She cried out and sank to her knees. She could hear someone approaching her slowly. The unknown assailant tread softly. He came closer and closer, all the while, Rukia remained still, slowly bringing the flick-knife to her chest. She stared at the weapon while listening intently on the crunching of leaves beneath the feet of the assailant._

_'Crunch.' _

_A footstep, only about a metre away. Soon it would be time to strike. _

_'Crunch.'_

_Rukia released the blade and stared at her reflection. She could see the man behind her, vaguely. It was too dark to make out details on his face, but she knew he was close enough behind her now._

_'Crunch.'_

_Rukia whirled around and thrust the knife into the stranger's chest. The blade sank in and instantly she could feel the warm gushing fluid of life. The man roared in agony and Rukia drove it in further wishing for the man to die quickly. _

_The man pushed her back and gasped. "No...It can't...Be..."_

_Rukia looked up from her bloodied hands and into a face she never expected to see again. She gasped and let go of the weapon, backing away from the dreadful mistake she had made._

_"K-Kaien?" She whispered._

_Her wounded lover staggered and fell, but Rukia caught him, barely able to support herself, let alone him. Rukia held him as his blood soaked into her skin, her clothes, the ground, everything. They both sobbed as Kaien began to slide out of her grip and to the ground._

_Rukia let him drop and kneeled over him, crying his name over and over. He gave no response, his eyes slowly drifting shut. _

_Rukia felt something drip on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the rain pour down. It quickly became a downpour and she was drenched in the earth's tears. She shivered and hugged Kaien, drawing warmth from his body. She could only do so for a short while, until she felt the warmth drain from him and disappear. _

_"No..." Rukia whispered, gazing mournfully at the dying man. She brushed aside the stray black hair that had become matted down in the rain and pressed her lips against his. She gave mouth-to-mouth, though it did nothing to bring him back. Desperate, she tried to resuscitate him, though pressing down on his chest did nothing but make her hands come away red. She whimpered softly, and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him lightly. _

_She screamed at him to keep breathing, to wake up...But it was all in vain, for he had stopped long ago._

_Rukia sat back and stared at the body before her. Her whole body shook and she unleashed all her sorrows in one tortured cry. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Rukia murdered the man she loved? But how can that be so if he's still alive! And didn't Kariya shoot him before? Just what is going on? Will Rukia find out before it's too late...Is it _already_ too late? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review!


	21. Life Sentence

**Life Sentence**

Rukia tried to wake up, but a veil of darkness swept over her and she could not see. Even when her eyes were open fully, there was only darkness. She couldn't speak, but she could hear voices whispering to her.

"Rukia..." The voice called. It repeated her name several times, almost chanting it. The voice was tinged with sorrow. The mournful cries reminded her of the nightmares...The way she whispered Kaien's name as she kneeled over his corpse.

That made her shoot bolt upright. Her eyes widened and she watched as someone stepped back from her. She rubbed her eyes for a second and then froze, staring at her hands.

_Wasn't I strapped to a table before? Is this another dream?_

"Rukia? You're...You're..." Ichigo pounced on her, hugging her tight in his powerful grip, though it was somewhat more relaxed than usual.

"Ichigo...What's going on?"

Ichigo gazed into her eyes and smiled. "You're going to make it. We all are. We just have to get out of here."

"Kaien..." Rukia whispered. "Where..."

Ichigo looked down to the floor. The sadistic mastermind behind this nightmare...The seemingly invincible monster that could control the world...Here he was, sprawled out on the floor, a crimson puddle beneath him.

"Should we leave him?"

"No." Rukia rolled off of the table. Her legs buckled beneath her and she fell beside her former husband. She glared at him and lost control of her emotions. She screamed and grabbed him by the neck, choking what little life remained in him. His eyes flickered open and he stared back. He tried to say her name, but his throat was clenched tight.

"Rukia! Enough!" Ichigo dragged her off of him and kicked Kaien in the ribs. "I want some answers from you."

Kaien looked up while gritting his teeth. He cursed and nodded reluctantly.

"Why are you doing all this? Why are you so obsessed with Rukia? Why do you want her dead?" Ichigo asked question after question cutting Kaien off with another one before he could answer the first. When he was done he folded his arms and glared at his enemy.

Kaien gazed down at the floor and sighed. "Rukia ruined everything! We were going to fake my death and leave the country to take over the world! She was supposed to stay inside and cry, she was never supposed to follow me!"

"What?" Ichigo cocked his head.

"She followed us into the forest. We still went ahead with faking the death, but we tried to make her leave and never come back. She didn't take the hints and was too persistent! Worst of all she fatally wounded me and held me back from my dreams of conquest! I had to lie in a hospital bed for years, fed through a drip with organs and blood from complete strangers! She ruined me!" Kaien took a deep breath and let out a deep growl.

"I swore one day I would get out of the hospital and get everything back! I hired Urahara to deal with business and build my empire while I was still resting. I also asked him to take care of a very personal matter...I wanted him to destroy the woman that destroyed me! Rukia Kuchiki!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed. Her mistake had given birth to the spiteful demon Kaien Shiba. The man she had married was the side that stopped him from going insane, but the instant the blade sank into his chest, that kind man died. The cruel, manipulative side took control and the new Kaien Shiba was born.

Kaien spat on the floor and cursed.

"I swore...I would take revenge for what happened! Was going to see to your death one way or another and I would continue to hunt you down until the day you died! I sent the finest mercenaries, the most depraved murderers...But they all failed. You somehow managed to get through it all alive! When Urahara was reported dead I knew I had to get serious, but even then, my plans all fell apart!"

Kaien grinned menacingly. "With that little injection...All my efforts will have not been in vain. I will finally be able to watch you die!"

"You bastard!" Ichigo wrapped an arm around Rukia. He may have tried to ignore it, but Rukia felt the tremors. Ichigo was terrified. He knew time was running out...

"Kaien...I'm sorry." Rukia crawled out of Ichigo's grip and approached Kaien. "I never meant to stand in the way of your dreams...I just wanted to make you happy." She smiled weakly and Kaien's murderous scowl faltered.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Kaien..." Rukia snatched the knife off of the ground and raised it above her head. "I should have finished things back then." She brought the knife down and closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. Kaien cried out as the blade sank through his chest, bringing back horrible memories.

"You bitch!" He grunted as Rukia twisted the blade and forced it in further. "I'll...Kill...You!" Kaien's words were sluggish and he was beginning to sway.

Rukia twisted the knife once more and yanked it out, bringing forth a rushing flood of crimson. She hurled the knife across the room and sat back against the table leg.

Kaien reached forward, trying to get Rukia, but his arm fell short and he fell face first on the floor. He gave a short spasm and the lay still. His reign of terror was over.

Rukia sobbed and Ichigo shuffled close to comfort her. "Rukia...It's over...It's finally over!" He smiled briefly, until he realised Rukia wasn't smiling back. "Rukia?"

"Ichigo...Can we go home?"

"Of course! We can go home! We can have a party with all our friends and we can stuff our faces. Then we can just sit on the couch and watch TV...We can watch a movie, anything you want...I promise!"

Rukia's eyelids dropped down so her eyes were only half open. She giggled lightly. "I'd like that..." She murmured.

"Good. Isane's already called for help. The police will be here any minute and we can get out of here and-" Ichigo froze midsentence. Rukia was shivering uncontrollably. He removed Kaien's jacket and draped it around the small woman. He then cradled her in his arms and waited.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sleepy..." Rukia muttered, her head rolling to one side.

Ichigo fought back tears and squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't go to sleep yet Rukia...Stay awake for just a little longer..."

Rukia said nothing in response. Ichigo shook her gently and felt a slight relief when she made a quiet groan. "Rukia...I love you...I'll never forget you...Never."

"I love you too..." Rukia sighed.

They shared a kiss, trapped in their warm embrace and their undying passion. They both wished the moment would never end, closing their eyes and envisioning happier times and the life they could lead together. The dreams of the hopeful...The blissful ignorance of those who near the finish line of life's great race...

Unfortunately, that life was not to be...

Rukia shied away from the kiss and her head rolled back, her body going limp. "Sleepy..." She whispered one last time before her eyes drifted shut and she stopped moving.

Ichigo felt for a heartbeat, but there was none. Silently, he laid her body down and rose to his feet. He gave one last look at the girl before his vision was clouded with tears.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the police finally arrived. They found the prison abandoned. Only prisoners were present. All staff had disappeared mysteriously. They searched the majority of the prison and came up with nothing, until they entered the execution block.

Five people were found locked inside...Only three of them were alive.

The three survivors were identified as Isane Kotetsu, an officer with the Karakura Police Department. Kiyone Kotetsu, a former secretary at the Karakura Prison a.k.a 'The Cage'. The last survivor was one Ichigo Kurosaki, convicted of armed robbery, murder and resisting arrest one year ago.

The first deceased was a man who looked similar to the Kurosaki boy, though no relation was found. The survivors claimed he was Kaien Shiba, though no records of such a man ever existed. An enquiry was launched into the strange occurrence. He was allegedly the manager of 'The Cage' following the disappearance and eventual death of the previous manager Yammamoto Genryusai Shigekuni.

The other deceased was one Rukia Kuchiki, renowned for being falsely accused of murder and wrongly incarcerated. She was discovered to have been injected with Sodium Thiopental, a drug used for lethal injections at the prison.

The reason as to why she was executed was eventually disclosed. Allegedly Kaien Shiba attempted to kill them all, though he was incapacitated shortly after administering the injection to Miss Kuchiki. The motive was not explained, but further investigation is taking place.

Rukia Kuchiki was buried near her home in Karakura.

Isane Kotetsu has spearheaded a task force to investigate into the events that happened and their correlation with the massacre at an un-named town known only as 'No Man's Land'.

Ichigo Kurosaki and his family were payed a substantial sum in compensation for his cruel and unlawful treatment during these events.

'The Cage' has been cleared away and a memorial site is to be constructed to commemorate all who were lost. It is to be called The Rukia Kuchiki memorial.

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the taxi and watched the car speed off. When it was out of sight he proceeded up a set of stone steps until he was at the foot of a statue in the image of his beloved. He stared into the lifeless, stone eyes of Rukia and instantly, his heart sank.

He looked down at the plaques that were on the base of the statue. It bore the names of all those who were killed in the riots, the shootouts, the escapes. Be they guard or prisoner, their name was there. Reading through the list, Ichigo was reminded of his past. No matter how hard he tried to accept it and move on, the past always caught up.

In a way, his heart and soul had been forever trapped within 'The Cage' locked in a cold damp cell for eternity. His misery was never ending, even now, three years on. The nightmares never ceased, the pain was always there.

Ichigo stepped back and turned away, gazing out at the setting sun. In the distance he saw a lone tree in the middle of a children's park. In his mind, it turned to a gallows. Ichigo blinked and it returned to being a tree. He sighed and walked back down the stone steps and walked away.

Ichigo, and everyone else who survived...They were each handed a life sentence, but of a different kind. They were sentenced to live on, never forgetting the nightmare...Forever tortured by their own grief...

Sometimes Ichigo would think to himself...

_Was Rukia the lucky one?_

_**END**_

Thank you so much for following the story. I really hope you enjoyed it. A big thank you to those who reviewed. There weren't many of you, but your support is what made this story possible. 

Now please review and give your final thoughts on the story.


End file.
